


Vile Acts

by Starlight_88



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Doctor!Otabek, Feels, Happy Ending, Hitman!Yuuri, M/M, Mafia AU, Russian Mafia, Tension, Thief!Yuri, everything will be fine though, hacker!Phichit, lots of swearing from angsty kitten himself, protective uncle Yurio, smol child was kidnapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-15 14:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 51,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11808264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight_88/pseuds/Starlight_88
Summary: It had been a normal night. Yuuri had done the dishes, told his son Kei a story and tucked him in. Nothing out of the ordinary had happened till he left the room.Viktor, who had left his husband and son behind four years ago, makes a surprise appearance.And then their son was taken the same night.





	1. Summary

It had been a normal night. Yuuri had done the dishes, told his son Kei a story and tucked him in. Nothing out of the ordinary had happened till he left the room.

Viktor, who had left his husband and son behind four years ago, makes a surprise appearance.

And then their son was taken the same night.


	2. A Night Full of Events

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri puts Kei down for the night and returns to the kitchen to finish the dishes. 
> 
> The dishes do not get done that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Chichi (父) - Japanese for 'father'
> 
> Chīsai mono (小さいもの) - Japanese for 'small one'
> 
> Uragirimono (裏切り者) - Japanese for 'traitor'
> 
> Otets (отец) - Russian for 'father'
> 
> Lyublyu (люблю) - Russian for 'love'
> 
> Lung (ลุง) - Thia for 'uncle'
> 
> Farbror - Swedish for 'uncle'

_Present Day_

Kei came running into the kitchen, wrapping his arms around Yuuri's legs. The Japanese man looked away from the plate he was trying to clean and look down at his son. The small boy was looking up at his father with a bright smile, inevitably causing a smile to stretch across his face as well.

"What do you need, Kei?" Yuuri asked him.

"I was hoping I could have some ice cream before bed," the six-year-old grinned.

Yuuri rinsed his hands of the bubbly soap and wiped his hands dry before picking up the small boy. Kei still grinned, holding his stuffed snow leopard, Milo, to his chest. Yuuri smiled, pecking his forehead.

"Now, now, chīsana mono, you know it's bed time."

"But it's summer," the small child pouted. "That means I don't have any school tomorrow."

"You are correct," Yuuri agreed, "but it's already ten. That's two hours past your normal bedtime, and if you eat any ice cream then you won't be able to sleep."

Kei looked away from his father, clearly disliking his answer. Yuuri only sighed, setting him back down on his feet.

"Go change into your pajamas and brush your teeth. I need to finish cleaning the dishes."

Kei left the room, stomping as he did, but Yuuri ignored it. He knew his son would be calmed down by the time Yuuri tucked him in and told him a bedtime story. A few minutes later, Kei returned, now mellow.

"Chichi," Kei called from the doorway.

"It's time for a bedtime story," Yuuri declared. Kei let out a joyous cry, running to the living room and scanning the second shelf for a photo album.

Unlike most kids, Kei didn't want a story like Goldilocks and the Three Bears read to him. He wanted to hear about the times when both his dads were together and happy. This started being a reoccurring thing every night since Viktor had left.

The small boy found his album for the night and brought it to Yuuri. Yuuri took it in both hands, glancing at the cover.

It was the year he and Viktor got married, and immediately knew which story Kei was going to ask for.

Kei took his father's hand, dragging him to his room. Yuuri followed behind until they reached the door. Yuuri entered first, knowing his son's fear of the dark. Once he had turned the bedside lamp on, Kei ran in, launching himself onto the bed. He quickly settled himself against Yuuri's side, flipping through the pages for his favorite.

"Kei, I've told you this story a hundred times by now. Don't you want a new one?"

"Tell it to me again. Please?" Kei begged. Of course, Yuuri agreed. Who wouldn't? Just look at that cute, chubby face.

"Fine," Yuuri playfully groaned, wrapping an arm around Kei's waist. The little boy giggled, waiting for Yuuri begin.

Yuuri stared at the picture for a moment. He and Viktor were both standing at the end of the aisle in white suits and blue roses tucked into their breast pockets. Viktor gazed down at newly wedded husband with such love and care that still made Yuuri smile even after seven years. Around them, cherry blossoms fell, creating the most perfect and romantic scene imaginable just like how the two had wanted it.

Kei lightly poked him, a clear sign that he was waiting. Yuuri sighed, smiling down at the picture, happy, yet sad at the same time.

"It was April 4th, seven years ago. Your Otets and I got married beneath the cherry blossoms cause we loved them so much. A--"

"But not as much as he loves you," Kei smiled. Yuuri let out a small chuckle, now a little sad seeing as though Viktor wasn't here to help tell the story.

"Yes, not as much as he loved me, but after we said our vows and exchanged our rings we went inside. We danced to those silly English songs you dance to while I'm cooking and we ate lots of cake that night. It was--"

"Chocolate. With vanilla frosting that was colored blue, pink, and purple because those were your guys' favorite color."

Yuuri brightened up, going to tickle his son. "Why, you seem to know this story better than I do. So how about you finish it?"

Kei laughed, beaming as he told the rest of the story. "Well, Lung Phicitr told a funny about how you and Otets met and when you guys first kissed, but you were a chicken and Otets had to come and make you feel better. Then Farbror Chris told another story about how Otets asked you to marry him and how he messed everything up. But then you still said yes and you two kissed again!"

Yuuri laughed, ruffling his hair. "You got it right, kiddo. But it's time for bed now."

Kei moved to lay under the blanket's, bringing Milo under his arm. Yuuri helped readjust the covers, bringing it up to his chin. Kei smiled up at him, making Yuuri smile as well. Yuuri leaned down, smothering both his cheeks with kisses. The small child laughed, attempting to stop his father. Once he had, he took a moment to look at his son, thinking that he was just as handsome as the first time he saw him.

"Chichi, when's Otets coming back?" Kei asked, pulling Yuuri back to reality once again.

Yuuri frowned and looked away, unable to stand the sadness of his son. He'd been asking for four years now, and Yuuri never had the answer, though he wondered the same thing.

"I don't know, chīsana mono. I don't know."

"But will it be soon?" Kei said with much hope in his voice.

It was difficult for Yuuri to hear those words because he couldn't answer honestly.

"Kei, I really don't know. Now, please try to sleep."

"Okay..." he mumbled. "Can I keep the lamp on?"

Yuuri nodded, kissing his forehead. "Of course you can. Sweet dreams. Love you."

"Love you, too."

Yuuri gently shut the door, leaning against the wall. As much as he loved his son, he hated when they talked about Viktor. It made him sad thinking how he just up and left like they were nothing to him, yet Kei still loved him.

The Japanese man finally straightened up after a moment of thinking, sighing as he did. He had just remembered that he needed to dry the dishes and put them away before going to bed. In all honesty, he really didn't want to, but sadly he was an adult and adults had to do that.

He walked into the living room, placing the photo album back on the shelf where it belonged. As he did, he shivered and noticed the window was opened. His eyes widened.

That window hadn't been open fifteen minutes ago when he went to tuck Kei into bed.

Silently, he crept over, shutting and locking the window. While he did, he looked down at the street and onto the rooftops, seeing nothing out of the ordinary. But Yuuri knew better, he then grabbed his katana from over the fireplace, unsheathing it. The blade made a quiet noise, but not loud enough to be heard unless you were near by.

Obviously whoever the intruder was, they weren't in the living room or near Kei. The two-bed rooms were down the hall from the living room, so unless this person had somehow snuck past them while Kei's room they wouldn't be in there. The only other possibility was the kitchen.

From the hall that leads to the kitchen, Yuuri could see a shadow a tall man. He was just standing near the island, not moving or doing anything at all. Gulping, Yuuri stepped into the kitchen since there was no way to sneak up on the man.

Yuuri's hands loosened the grip of the katana when he saw who it was. Standing there in front of him was none other than Viktor Katsuki-Nikiforov. The man he had married seven years ago. The same man he was in love with. The same man who helped raise his son.

Until he left.

Yuuri gripped his sword again, now bringing it up towards Viktor. The silver haired man raised both hands above his head, fear in his eyes.

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't kill you right now," Yuuri demanded.

"Because you love me," Viktor answered, hoping he was right.

"Not anymore, uragirimono," the Japanese man spat. Viktor flinched upon being called that, though he couldn't blame his husband for his emotions.

"Because that would be murder."

"You and I both know I've killed a lot of people. Adding one would be nothing."

Viktor gulped, knowing it was true. And what was more terrifying was that Yuuri didn't look like he'd be backing down anytime soon.

"Because of Kei..."

Viktor watched Yuuri relaxed a little at the mention of their son. He knew from the moment Yuuri walked in with the baby boy in his arms that he would love and care for that child with everything he had. And if it meant letting Viktor live, then so be it.

Yuuri lowered his sword, setting it down on the counter behind him. He had so many questions for Viktor and he didn't know which to ask first. His emotions weren't helping either. Two feels came to mind at this moment: overwhelming joy and complete utter anger. Part of him wanted to run into Viktor's arms and cry, but another part of his wanted to hit him and scream. In the end, he did neither and chose a simple question.

"Why didn't you come in through the front door?"

"Because you wouldn't have let me in."

Yuuri nodded a few times, knowing that Viktor was right. He would've slammed to the door right in his face and let his anxiety get the best of him.

"Fair enough," Yuuri mumbled, not knowing what else to say. Viktor could tell he was stuck, having trouble with his thoughts.

"Maybe we should sit," Viktor suggested. The Japanese man nodded, moving to sit, but didn't speak. Viktor took a deep breath, deciding he'd try and explain himself if anything.

"Yuuri, I'm sorry. For everything... and I know that apologizing won't make up for it," he paused, hearing the other man snort. "But I'm here now and I don't plan on leaving anytime soon."

"Why?"

And there was the question. The question that meant so many different things. Why'd he leave? Why'd he come back now and not sooner? Why hadn't he at least checked in or stopped by every so often?

"It wasn't safe, lyublyu," Viktor answered calmly, hoping that calling him by his old nickname might help. Sadly, all it did was make Yuuri tense up. "You can't just leave the mafia, Yuuri. Especially if you're in the Elite Circle."

"So it took you four years to leave?" Yuuri spoke, venom dripping from his words.

Viktor closed his eyes for a moment, wishing that Yuuri could fully understand.

"There were a lot of threats and people I screwed over in the past, and a lot of them were out for revenge. I couldn't put you or Kei at risk."

"So you thought it was okay to just leave a note and disappear for four years?"

Viktor bit his lip. "Of course not."

"And you couldn't, oh, I don't know, stop by? Call? Send a letter, maybe?" Yuuri stopped, trying to calm himself again, but he couldn't. He started crying out of frustration and ended up taking it out on the man before him.

"Four years, Viktor. Four years you missed. You weren't there to teach him to ride a bike. For his first day of school. For any of his birthdays. None of it.

"And do you know how he handled it? He would crawl into my bed at night for the first year, asking where the hell you were and when you were coming back. Hell, he still asked. He asked me right before he went to bed when you were coming back, and, like always, I had to tell him I don't know. Yet here you are. Showing up the same way you left."

Viktor's casted his gaze downward. He knew Yuuri was right. About all of it.

"And not a day goes by when I don't regret what I did," Viktor retaliated. "I wouldn't have left if I didn't think it was for the well-being of you two."

"Well-being? Do you know what we've been through?"

"No, and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," Viktor said, his voice dropping down to hide his voice cracking. He was doing his best to not cry, but he knew how hurt Yuuri was. It only pained to hear and see him like that.

Yuuri fell silent, guilt now hitting him. It wasn't his intention to make Viktor cry. Just to let him know how angry he had been since that day.

"Can I see him? Please?" Viktor asked, looking up through his hair. Even with the dim lighting and something covering his eyes, he could see Viktor was crying.

Yuuri nodded, gesturing him to follow. Viktor did, sniffling as he followed from behind. Yuuri stopped in the living room, nodding down the hall.

"Same room as last time. I'll be there in a minute."

Viktor nodded, not asking why. Once he was out of sight, Yuuri went back into the kitchen for his sword and put it away. After placing it in its original spot, Yuuri stood there, processing the situation.

Viktor was back for good, hopefully. They could be a family again like they were four years ago. The three of them could be happy. But then there was the dark thought of Viktor leaving them again, except he wouldn't be coming back this time. That he'd leave forever without batting an eye.

 _No_ , Yuuri snapped at himself.  _He'd never do that._

Yuuri rubbed his face, attempting to think of something else. Something pleasant.

The Japanese man crept down the hall to Keis room. Viktor had left the door open, letting the hallway light flood into the room along with the lamp light, giving the perfect amount of brightness for both men to see their son.

Viktor sat on the edge of the bed, running his fingers through Kei's dark brown hair. He beamed down at their sleeping son, Viktor finding peace in the moment, and it occurred to him that this was the most relaxed he had been in years.

Near the small boy sharing the bed was a stuffed leopard. He recognized it immediately as the gift Yuri had bought the child shortly after Viktor and Yuuri took him into their care. The toy was little more beat up from the last time he had seen it, but it was still the same old toy Kei would cuddle up with during his naps.

Viktor took it, setting it back into Kei's arms before taking a long look at him. After soaking in every detail, he lightly kissed his forehead, then heading out to the hall where Yuuri had been watching. Both parents stood there for a moment, watching Kei just like they occasionally did long ago. As they did, Yuuri felt a sense of nostalgia roll over him.

Maybe things could be like they used to be. Just maybe.

"Come on," Yuuri nudged, gently pulling Viktor along.

"He's grown so much," Viktor mumbled. He half expected Yuuri so snap back with an insult, but the Japanese man didn't. Instead, he nodded, a small smile on his face. Once they were back in the kitchen they both took a seat.

"I'm sorry for going off on you earlier," Yuuri apologized. "I shouldn't have done that."

"No, no. It's fine. I deserved it."

Yuuri sighed. "I'm still sorry."  _But you're still not forgiven,_  he wanted to add but he didn't. It wasn't needed because they already knew that without having to say it.

"Does he ask about me a lot?" Viktor asked curiously.

"All the time. At night, he picks out a photo album and makes me tell him a story about us."

"Oh," Viktor smiled, thinking about Yuuri telling their son a story about them. Any story. It didn't matter which one, but he expected it was a sight to behold. "Which one did ask for tonight?"

"Our wedding day. It's his favorite."

"It's my favorite, too."

Yuuri blushed, making eye contact with him. Neither one looked away. Viktor had the urge to reach out and grab Yuuri's pink cheeks and pull him into a kiss, but he knew now wasn't the time. Yuuri, on the other hand, knew he should've looked away, but Viktor azure blue eyes were too captivating to stray from.

Finally, Yuuri was able to snap out of it long enough to clear his throat, the moment shattering as he did.

"Why'd you come back now?" Yuuri asked him, looking at the counter top. Viktor did the same, knowing Yuuri wouldn't meet his eye for a while now.

Viktor shrugged. "I settled the last bit of business a week ago and I wanted to be home as soon as possible. So I booked the first flight out of Russia and did just that. I came home."

 _Home,_ Yuuri thought.  _He still calls this home._

"Yuuri, are you alright?" Viktor asked, reaching out to whip his checks, but before he could, Yuuri fell into his arms, crying into his shoulder. Viktor held him, waiting for him to calm down long enough to speak.

"I-I'm just happy you're home," Yuuri choked out. Viktor smiled upon hearing that, running a hand through Yuuri's dark hair.

"So am I, lyublyu. So am I."

After many minutes of holding his husband in his arms while he cried, Viktor had finally calmed him down enough to stop crying. He still hung onto Viktor like he was afraid he'd disappear if he let go. Viktor had no problem with this, so he just rubbed soothing circles on his back and lowered his voice while he spoke.

"I want to be here for you and Kei again. Will you allow me to do that?"

Yuuri nodded into his neck.

"Okay. How do you want to do this then? Do you want me to move back in or wait a little? I'm going to let you decide."

Yuuri was grateful for how Viktor let him choose. He always let him, knowing that the younger man was terrified of things moving too fast. So Viktor always let Yuuri take the wheel.

Yuuri thought for a moment, then voiced his thoughts out loud.

"I think you shouldn't move back in yet," Yuuri confessed, pulling away from the Russian. Viktor nodded, understanding why. "But eventually I do want you to move back in. It would be good for Kei. And you'll have to stop by often for Kei to see you."

"Of course," Viktor smiled. "But what about us?"

Yuuri fidgeted his hands. He wanted to hold Viktor's hand but didn't know if he should or not. Viktor noticed Yuuri battling with his thoughts, unsure of how to comfort him. So he stayed put and waited it out.

"As for us, time will tell, I guess."

Viktor's smile fell. He wasn't expecting that. He was hoping Yuuri would suggest they try getting back together or something along those lines. After all, Yuuri still wore his wedding band and they were still legally married. Didn't either one of those mean something to him?

"Whatever you're okay with," Viktor agreed, despite his sad feelings.

Silence fell over them. Yuuri twisted his ring on his finger out of habit, not even realizing it. Beside him, Viktor glanced down at his watch, noticing that it was now an early hour in the morning.

"Well, it's nearly one. I should be heading out so you can get some rest."

"Alright," Yuuri mumbled. He glanced over to Viktor, seeing him standing there hesitantly. "You're coming back over tomorrow right?"

"Yes. What time?"

"Around eleven should be good. We can head out to lunch. All three of us."

Viktor smiled. All three of them like it should be.

"Okay. I'll be back then," Viktor confirmed, biting his lip. "Can I see him one more time before I leave? I know I--"

"Yes," Yuuri stopped him. "You can go see him again."

Viktor nodded, standing from his chair. Yuuri followed behind, which the other man had suspected he'd do. In all honesty, Viktor didn't mind. It was expected for Yuuri to be overprotective of their son after all the things they'd been through.

They came to the doorway, finding the door open just as it was when they had left it previously. Only difference was that Kei wasn't in his bed. Viktor approached the bed, fearing the worst while Yuuri went to check the bathroom.

"Yuuri!" Viktor called out, worry in his voice. Yuuri was by Viktor's side immediately. The silver haired man held up a card.

The card was snow white with a red sun sliced diagonally from the left to the right. There was no name on either side, but the Japanese man recognized it immediately.

"You've seen this before?" Viktor asked. Yuuri only nodded, not trusting himself to open his mouth. "Where?"

Yuuri covered his mouth, running to the bathroom. Viktor rushed after him, standing for a few seconds in confusion. Less than ten seconds later, Yuuri was throwing up into the toilet. The other man kneeled down, rubbing his back

"The people-" Yuuri tried to speak, but paused to cough, -"are the same people who killed his parents."

"What?" Viktor breathed. "Why are they going after him?"

Yuuri shook his head. "Not after him," the younger man corrected. "Me. I killed their men before they got their job done. They're trying to get to me."

There was a brief moment of silence, both of thinking.

"What are we going to do?" Viktor asked Yuuri who was now standing up, shaking from his sickness.

"We are going to get our son back, of course."

"How soon can you be ready to go?" Viktor inquired.

"Forty minutes."

"Okay. Do you need me to do anything?"

"Yes," Yuuri responded, his tone serious. "Get ahold of the others. We can't do this one alone."

Viktor nodded. "On it. I'll get the car ready, as well."

Yuuri nodded back, shuffling to his room. Most his stuff was already packed, seeing as though he just got back from a job four days ago. All he needed to do was gather and prepare his weapons for one of the biggest missions of his life. Getting back his son.

And once he found the people who had taken what is most precious to him, they were going to regret it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading. I hope to have the next chapter up sometime next week. 
> 
> A good friend of mine helped me edit the whole story and also made a bunch of art work for the story, so I hope you all like what she did. For now, I'm only showing Yuuri's but there are more to come :)
> 
> https://sobe-arttrash.tumblr.com/


	3. The Annual Bravata Banquet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little backstory of how Yuuri and Viktor met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Sekushī (セクシー) - Japanese for 'sexy'  
> Lyublyu (люблю) - Russian for 'love'

Eight years ago

_Yuuri had just grabbed the mail for him and his roommate Phichit. On his way back up to their shared apartment, he filed through the envelopes, scanning the names of each one. Most of it was junk mail, but one stood out._

_The envelope was plain white one, smaller than all the others with his own name on it. Out of curiosity, he opened it while in the elevator that took him to his floor. It wasn’t often he received mail like this. His eyes flickered over the first few lines and he nearly dropped everything. Thankfully, the elevator doors opened and he ran into his home._

_“Phichit! Phichit!” he screamed, running into his friend’s room. The Thai man was laying on his bed watching videos on his phone (most likely of hamsters) when Yuuri threw himself onto the bed._

_“What?” Phich laughed. “What is it?”_

_“Look,” Yuuri handed him the letter, which had turned out to be an invitation_

_“Dear Katsuki Yuuri, we are pleased to welcome you to the annual Bravata banquet. It will be held July 28th at seven in St. Petersburg, Russia. We hope that you can attend. (You allowed to bring a plus one if you’d like)._

_“Yuuri… this is an opportunity of a lifetime! You have to go.”_

_“How the hell have they even heard of me?” Yuuri wondered out loud._

_Phichit crawled over to his friend, hanging his head above Yuuri’s. The Thai man wore a grin, something he always did when he was about to gloat._

_“Yuuri, you’re the best hit man I know of. You’ve taken up nine jobs in the past two months and you haven’t failed a single one. You even got most of them done within three or four days. If you’re trying to tell me that you haven’t earned a reputation by now, you’ve got to be kidding me.”_

_Yuuri sat up, running a hand through his hair. His face showed nothing but distress, and Phichit quickly caught on that Yuuri’s anxiety was getting to him._

_“No, no, no. You’re_ not _about to start freaking out on me. And you’re going to that banquet.”_

 _“Do you have any idea of who the people are there?” Yuuri asked him, knowing that these were the people you_ don’t _mess with under any circumstance. Clearly, Phichit didn’t get the message he was trying to portray._

_“Exactly! The people who have big money. Who are willing to pay big money.”_

_Yuuri closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. Of course, his friend was thinking of that. They needed living necessities like food, rent money, and wifi. On top of all that, they needed to pay for their job expenses. Yuuri’s guns, Yuuri’s ammunition, plane tickets to other countries, the list went on and on…_

_“No, Phich. I’m not going…”_

_But then it occurred to him. By not going, would he be insulting the Bravata? Would they come after him? What if they killed him?_

_“Yuuri, what are you thinking…?”_

_Yuuri didn’t respond. Instead, he started to curl up into a ball, rocking back and forth. Never a good sign, Phichit had discovered after knowing his friend for four years._

_“Yuuri, deep breaths. In… Out… In… Out…”_

_Yuuri nodded, attempting to follow his friend's instructions. After three minutes, he calmed down, voicing his worries out loud. In the end, Phichit shook his head with a gentle smile._

_“Oh, Yuuri. You don’t have anything to worry about. If you don’t go, they won’t think twice about it.”_

_“Really?” Yuuri brightened._

_“Yes,” the other snorted, then turned serious. “But I do think you should go. It could be good for your career.”_

_“Phichit, you saw how I just acted then thinking about being there. How could I survive actually being there?”_

_Phichit thought. Then it clicked. “Your plus one. Bring one of your lady friends.”_

_Yuuri rolled his eyes. “I only have one lady friend. And she’s married. With three one-year-olds. I don’t think that’ll work... But... “_

_“But…?”_

_“You maybe?” Yuuri suggested, hope in his voice._

_“You sure you don’t want to bring an actual date?”_

_“Positive.”_

_Phichit sighed. “Then I guess we’ll just have to make due with each other.”_

_~ July 28, 20**_ _, 4:03 am ~_

_Yuuri and Phichit landed at St. Petersburg airport at four in the morning. They were both exhausted from the flight and still had two hours before they had to check into their hotel that they had booked._

_Phichit offered to get their luggage from the baggage claim while Yuuri waited. At first, the Japanese man objected but the other insisted. Before they had taken off, Yuuri nearly had a panic attack, which took a lot out of him and the flight was restless for both of them. So Yuuri agreed to sit and wait._

_As he sat, Yuuri turned on his phone, waiting for his notification to begin popping up. It only took a minute or so, but while he waited he took in his surroundings. Like many others who were up at this early hour of the morning, they sat around, half asleep or scrolling through their phone and sipping on coffee._

_Coffee sounded good to Yuuri now that he thought about it. Maybe when Phichit g--_

_“Katsuki Yuuri?” a man asked, a few feet away from him. No one else was around, so this man was the only person who could’ve said his name._

_“Depends,” Yuuri responded, reaching for the knife he had hidden in his carry on. His hand rested on the hilt, out of sight of the man._

_“The Bravata sent me to pick you and your plus one up. We’re here to take you to the guest house.”_

_Yuuri let go of his knife, standing up. He slid his glasses up his nose a little, clearing his throat._

_“In that case, let me go get my bag and my friend.”_

_The man nodded. “I’ll be waiting at the exit.”_

_Yuuri nodded back, both of them going their separate ways. Yuuri thought it was strange that the man didn’t give his name, but nevertheless, Yuuri went to find his friend. He ended up running into to Phichit halfway there, explaining their situation on their way to the exit._

_“But how do we know these guys re really part of the Bravata? They could be lying,” Phichit pointed out._

_Yuuri rolled his eyes. “Trust me. He’s with them. I just know it.”_

_The tone in his voice was nothing but matter of fact, so Phichit had no choice but to go with it. Then again, it wasn’t often Yuuri was wrong about those types of things. It was like his sixth sense._

_The two met up with the man from earlier and he ushered them to a black car. Another man came out and put their bags in the trunk while they got in the back getting comfortable._

_“Well that was a waste,” Phichit complained. Yuuri gave him a confused look, allowing Phichit to elaborate more. “We rented a hotel room for two nights. Now we don’t need it. Couldn’t they have put in the invitation that housing was included.”_

_Yuuri rolled his eyes yet again. “You and your cheap ass. Come on.”_

_“I’m just saying. It was a nice hotel and we paid so much.”_

_“Well, ya know what? If you’re going to complain so much, why don’t you just go then? Stay at the hotel.”_

_“And leave you?” Phichit snorted. “You wouldn’t last two hours on your own.”_

_Yuuri stayed quiet, knowing his friend was right. The Thai man didn’t say anything else either. They just bathed in the silence, listening to the hum of the door and watching the buildings pass by. Eventually, they had left the city and were now in a wooded area._

_To Yuuri, it was a nice change. It wasn’t often he got to go out on vacations or take job up that required him going into a forest or a secluded area in general. For the past few years, Yuuri had spent his time in large, packed cities, always rushing to get to one place or another. Now he didn’t hear or see any of that. This was simply relaxing._

_After an hour or so of driving, the car pulled up to a mansion. Phichit and Yuuri exited the vehicle, one of the men going to fetch their luggage and the other leading them into the large house. Just from the entrance, Yuuri could already tell he was going to get lost multiple times._

_The first man that they had met led them down the twist and turns of hallways till they stopped in front of a door. He bowed quickly before retreating down the way they had come. Yuuri and Phichit looked at each other, shrugged, and opened the door to their room._

_The room itself was large and lush. There was a sitting area with fireplace and TV. Under the coffee table by the armchair and couch was an expensive Persian rug. One that must’ve cost a fortune. On the opposite side of the room was king size bed with fluffy covers and dozens of pillows piled on top._

_Phichit and Yuuri looked at each other, taking off for the bed at the same time. They launched themselves onto the soft surface, causing pillows to go flying off the bed and onto the floor. Both men laughed before turning to look at each other._

_“Why’s there only one bed?” Yuuri thought, smiling through his confusion._

_“I told you,” Phich grinned. “Plus ones are used for lady friends. Not your roommate.”_

_Yuuri rolled his eyes, sitting up to look around a little more. There were lots of fancy paintings, an old antique dresser, and a bathroom just for the two of them off to the side. Overall, it was nice, the best place they’d ever stayed by far. Yuuri, under any other circumstance, might have thought it was too much, but this was the Russian Mafia they were talking about. This was probably nothing to them._

_“Well, would you look at this,” Phichit said from across the room. Yuuri turned to see his friend opening up a mini-fridge. “They have Coca-Cola.”_

_“Yeah,” Yuuri mumbled. “We’re in Russia. They have that.”_

_Phichit stood up straight, looking at his friend. “I don’t need your sass.”_

_Yuuri shrugged. “I’m tired.”_

_“Me too,” Phichit seconded, heading over to the couch. “I’m going to sleep.”_

_“Same.”_

_And just like that, they were out like a light._

_~ July 28, 20**, 7:25 pm ~_

_Phichit and Yuuri ran down what they hoped was the right hallway. They were already late because they had trouble finding and putting on Yuuri’s tie. Then when they stepped out of the room, they realized they had no idea where they were going. It had taken them a few minutes, but they eventually heard soft music playing and the distant chatter of people, and upon hearing the noises, Yuuri was having second thoughts._

_“Phichit, ya know, I--”_

_“No, no. We’re here already,” Phich pushed his friend, causing to Yuuri stumbling over his feet. The Japanese man gulped, trying to delay their arrival a little longer, but Phichit knew what was attempting to do and dragged him along, assuring him it would be fine._

_“I’ll be around you the whole time,” Phichit told him. “Just relax a little.”_

_But Yuuri knew how Phichit was. He knew that the Thai man would get distracted by someone and run off to greet them, leaving him behind in a crowd of strangers. He was now beginning to question why he brought Phichit in the first place._

_The two entered the room, one calm and collected, the other one looking around like a lost puppy. Luckily no one noticed their entrance or else Yuuri might have thrown up or fainted right then and there. Phichit quickly surveyed the room, locating just the thing Yuuri needed to calm his nerves._

_“Come on, Yuuri. You need a drink.”_

_Most times, Yuuri would’ve objected. He knew he was a handful when he drank and also knew that he made a fool of himself. But that’s only if he had too much to drink. He wouldn’t do that. Not here. That would be suicide._

_They reached the refreshment table in less than a minute. There were a few people mingling around the long tables set up, but none of them paid attention to the two newcomers._

_Phichit picked up two flutes of champagne, handing one to his friend. Yuuri took it, downing it at once. The other watched, a smirk on his face and eye brows raised in surprise._

_“Wow. You must’ve been more nervous than I thought.”_

_Yuuri set down the empty glass, taking other into his hand. “You have no idea.”_

_A few seconds later, he reached for his third glass, but Phichit smacked his hand away. Yuuri then snapped out of his worried thoughts and came back to reality. He then took in his surroundings, look around at the other criminals in the room, all of them dressed in their finest clothing. It made Yuuri feel a little self-conscious of himself. Maybe he should’ve bought a new tie. Or maybe a new suit._

_Phichit gently nudged him with his elbow, subtly pointing to a person. Yuuri looked to see a pale woman with bright red hair and matching red lips. Her eyes were bright blue and the dress she wore was rich green, hugging the curves of her body._

_“Mila Babicheva,” Phichit said under his breath, giving his friend everything he knew about her. “Only eighteen, yet she’s one of the first go-to’s when it comes to taking someone out. Heard the Bravata hired her for big missions.”_

_“Wow,” Yuuri breathed. He had also started taking up his first few jobs around that age, but to become so well known at that age… he could only wonder how she was raised._

_“And that guy,” Phichit pointed out another person; a small Chinese man who couldn’t have been more than the age of twenty. “Guang Hong Ji. Age: seventeen. Most deadly assassin in all of China.”_

_Yuuri gawed. “I’ve heard of him, but I had no idea he was so young.”_

_Phichit nodded. “A lot of the best are young. There are a few still in training but they’re expected to be some the best in the next few years.”_

_“Wow,” Yuuri breathed again. “I would’ve never thought.”_

_“Hmm, let’s see…. That man over there. Italian, with a pony tail. Name’s Celestino Cialdini. Run’s the human tracking trade routes for all of Europe, though I heard he might be retiring soon. The Crispino Twins are supposed to take it over when the day comes.”_

_“Well, I wouldn’t blame him,” Yuuri commented. “It looks like his job has taken its toll on him.”_

_“He has been running it for over twenty years ago,” Phichit backed him up._

_The Thai man gave his friend a run down of a few more people he saw throughout the room. It helped Yuuri narrow down which people to avoid and which ones he should consider talking to later. It also helped calm him a little, knowing that there were a few people that would be more than happy to pay Yuuri for his work._

_Yuuri was about to ask Phichit about a certain blonde boy that had been staring him down for a minute or two when his friend’s phone went off. Phichit fished it out of his pocket, checking to see who or what it was. Upon seeing the notification, he grinned._

_“What is it?”_

_“One of my fellow hacker’s are here. And he found the security camera’s unattended.”_

_Yuuri gave him a warning look. “Phichit no.”_

_“But, Phichit yes,” the Thai man responded, tucking his phone away. He picked up two glasses, smiling at his friend. “I’ll be back in thirty minutes. Think you can manage without me?”_

_“Um, no.”_

_“Good, see you later.”_

_Before Yuuri could stop him, Phichit was out of sight, leaving him stranded like he had predicted. He turned and grabbed another flute of bubbly champagne, knowing that was the only thing that might get him to calm down. When he turned around again, the blonde he had seen earlier was right in his face._

_Yuuri yelped, causing a few people to glance over at him. The Japanese man flushed red, looking away from their gazes, and focus back in the kid in front of him._

_“Um, may I help you?” Yuuri asked, thanking the Lord he didn’t mess up his words._

_“Who are you?” the blonde asked, a scowl on his face. He hadn’t backed down either, which only intimidate him more._

_“K-Katsuki Yuuri. And you are?”_

_“None of your business,” the boy retorted, moving out of his face finally. Yuuri silently breathed a breath of relief. The boy, fourteen, maybe, went to stand next to Yuuri, picking up a glass. He was about to stop the boy from drinking but decided against it._

_“So you’re the man for hire everyone’s been gossiping about,” he noted, sipping his drink. “I expected more.”_

_“What?” Yuuri asked. Gossip? That was never a good thing to hear._

_“Yeah. The way people were talking about you, I was expecting some scary looking guy. Ya know, tall, built. Not… a pig.”_

_“Excuse me?” Yuuri gapped. “A what?”_

_“A pig,” the boy repeated. “When was the last time you looked in the mirror?”_

_Yuuri frowned, taking another glass and downing. Then another. And then a third. He made himself stop after that, feeling the alcohol hit him. He knew he shouldn’t have chugged three glasses within a short amount of time, but the little confidence he had gained had just been flushed down the toilet by some kid._

_Yuuri set down the empty glass, leaving it behind on the top near the unnamed kid. As he walked away, he could feel the curious gaze of the boy following, though the boy himself did not follow. Yuuri was thankful for that, though it didn’t matter._

_He glanced down at his watch, discovering it had only been an hour, and there was still the rest of the night to go. Just from that last conversation he had, he could tell it was going to be a long night. Especially since he knew Phichit wouldn’t be returning in thirty minutes like he claimed._

_Over the course of twenty minutes, the full effect of the champagne hit him, and it was enough to make him let loose a little. He sent acknowledge waves and smile to people who passed by and locked eyes with for a moment. He even worked up the courage to join the dance circle in the center of the room. After many dances with many different people, Yuuri decided to take a break and to get a drink. On his way there, he was stopped by a man._

_The man ended up being a wealthy business owner from Canada who needed a man to take care of some people for him. The man handed Yuuri his card in case he was in need of a job, which the young man took gratefully before continuing his way to the refreshments. After getting himself another drink, three more people approached him, all of them engaging the Japanese man in a conversation._

_And for the first time that night, Yuuri enjoyed himself. He forgot all about Phichit ditching him and the boy from earlier. He simply enjoyed the people who came to talk to him and enjoyed the drinks that each person offered him._

_The seventh person Yuuri had spoken to alone had finally walked off, offering Yuuri his fourth card of the night. He took it like he did with every other card, slipping it into his pocket for later. The young Asian man reached for another glass but decided he had enough for the night. He was feeling a bit tipsy after all._

_“Having second thoughts?” A man with a Russian accent asked from behind him, reaching around him for a glass. Yuuri turned to see a taller man in a tailored suit, silver hair hiding one of his azure blue eyes. He nearly lost his breath upon looking at the man._

_“I was,” Yuuri answered. “But I’ve changed my mind.” He took another drink, causing the silver haired man to chuckle. He rose his glass, examining the beverage for something._

_“They say alcohol is liquid courage,” he finally said, taking a sip. Yuuri snorted doing the same._

_“And they couldn’t be more right.”_

_The other man smiled, holding out his hand for a shake._

_“Viktor Nikiforov,” he stated. Yuuri shook his outstretched hand, feeling how cold and rough his hand was._

_“Katsuki Yuuri.”_

_“Ah, so you’re Yuuri,” Viktor mused. Yuuri immediately thought of the boy from early, causing him to tip his glass back for another sip. “I’ve heard many things about you.”_

_“Good things, I hope.”_

_“Indeed they are,” Viktor assured. “Is it true that you took out that whole squadron from America single handled?”_

_Yuuri chuckled. He'd been asked this twice already, and he found it hilarious people even thought that._

_“Goodness, no. My partner helped.”_

_“Partner? Is it that fellow you brought here as your plus one?”_

_“Yes. He and I go way back.”_

_“Oh. How far back.”_

_Yuuri rose an eyebrow. “Why so interested?”_

_Viktor shrugged, setting his unfinished glass down. “Just curious, I suppose.”_

_“So, what about you? Any partner in crime?”_

_Now it was Viktor’s turn to laugh. “Many, but there’s one that’s there on every mission, no matter what. You may have heard of him. Christophe Giacometti?”_

_Yuuri thought for a moment. “The name sound familiar. Blonde? From Sweden?”_

_“That’s the one,” Viktor confirmed. Yuuri hummed, sloshing his drink before finishing it off. “So, are you enjoying the banquet?”_

_“I wasn’t earlier, but I am now.”_

_“What happened earlier?” Viktor pondered._

_“Phichit --my partner-- ditched me and when I turned around, there was some kid who basically called me fat.”_

_Viktor closed his eyes and groaned. “I apologize for my cousin. Yuri, that’s his name -- he can be like that sometimes. I’ll talk to him about it later.”_

_“Don’t worry about it,” Yuuri waved it off. “He’s just a kid, after all.”_

_“Still no reason to say that to anyone. Especially you.”_

_Yuuri glanced over to the silver haired man. “What’s that supposed to imply?_

_Viktor turned his head to look down at him, a smirk playing on his lips. “That you’re the most beautiful person in the room.”_

_Yuuri unintentionally laughed. It was a loud one; one that he only let out when it was unexpected and caught him off guard._

_“What?” Viktor went on. “It’s true. With those rosy cheeks and warm eyes. And that laugh is something that makes me smile. Oh, and speaking of smiles, your’s is the definition of joy.”_

_Yuuri playfully shoved him. “Please. You’ve only known me for ten minutes, if that.”_

_“And that enough for me fall head over heels,” Viktor flirted. No, not flirting. Well, maybe, but he also seemed a little serious. And if he is, well, Yuuri wouldn’t mind so much. Viktor was an attractive man after all._

_“Care to dance, Yuuri?” Viktor offered, his hand held out from the adorable Japanese man. Yuuri blushed, looking around._

_“Viktor, we’d be the only two males dancing with each other.”_

_“Well someone has to start it. Now shall we?”_

_Yuuri smiled, biting his lip in hesitation. He weighed his options but in the end threw caution to the wind, taking the Russian's cold hand. Viktor’s smile widened and he led the beautiful Japanese man to the dance floor._

_While dancing, they exchanged random stories, getting to know one another a little more. Traditionally during their dance, they weren’t supposed to be speaking, but then again, traditional dances didn’t involve two men._

_After some time of dancing, Viktor had waltzed them both out the room and into a room off the side. It was secluded and quiet, unlike the room they were just in. This room also had a more comfortable and cozier environment. Off on one of the walls was a clock, making both men realize the time._

_“It’s almost midnight,” Yuuri noted._

_“And the party ends at midnight,” Viktor told him. Yuuri looked into his eyes, and his expression looked like he wanted to add something but decided not to._

_“What is it, Viktor?”_

_“Nothing, nothing. It’s not important.”_

_“Come on. Say it.”_

_“No.”_

_“Say it.”_

_“Fine,” Viktor gave in, averting his gaze. If Yuuri didn’t know any better, he’d think that Viktor was embarrassed. “I was going to suggest that he leave a little early, but then I remembered that your ‘partner’ might not like that.”_

_Yuuri was quiet for a second, processing the words. Then it clicked and he let out another loud laugh just like he had when Viktor had flirted with him earlier. Viktor flinched from the sudden sound, watching the Japanese man._

_“You-- you think,” he managed between giggles, “You think me and Phichit-- Ha, no, no. Viktor, we’re just friends. More like brothers at this point.”_

_“Oh,” Viktor mumbled before laughing at himself. “Aren’t I silly?”_

_“Indeed you are, Viktor.”_

_Viktor’s shyness and embarrassment disappeared, now replaced with his confident and flirty self from before. He and Yuuri locked eyes, and Yuuri got a feel as to where this might be heading._

_“So,” Viktor started to suggest, his voice low and sending shivers down his spine, “like I was going to ask earlier, would you like to slip out and possibly head back to my room?”_

_Yuuri blushed from the suggestion, but, thanks to all the alcohol in his system, he was able to flirt back a little. He pulled on Viktor’s tie, pulling him down so he could speak right into his ear. As he spoke, his breath was just enough to make the Russian shiver._

_“You know we shouldn’t,” Yuuri warned in teasing tone._

_“But we both want to,” Viktor countered. Yuuri grinned, knowing that this handsome man was right. Completely and utterly right._

_“Lead the way then, sekushī.”_

_Viktor smirked, taking the Japanese man’s hand. “I have no idea what that means, but trust me: I will._

_~ July 29th, 20** 8:30 am ~_

_Yuuri woke up with a pounding headache. He was tempted to get out of bed to get something to stop the pain or to even call out to Phichit, but just the thought brought more pain. Besides, the bed was so warm and comfortable… then it all came back to him. This wasn’t his bed. It wasn’t even his room._

_Yuuri sat straight up, the whole room spinning as he did so. He groaned, clutching his head as he slipped out of the bed. He reached out the nightstand before finding his glasses and putting them on. Once they were on, he scrambled to find his clothes that were scattered around the floor. In the hurry to find everything, Viktor had woken up, groaning as he did._

_“Yuuri?” Viktor said, his voice hoarse from just waking up. Yuuri froze. And his first thought was about how nice Viktor’s morning voice was._

_“I’m so sorry about last night. I was drunk, and I shouldn't have agreed to having sex with you. Who knows what’s going to happen to our reputations and careers. Hell, I don’t even know what you do, but I’m pretty sure we just--”_

_“Yuuri,” Viktor cut him off, waving him over to the bed. Yuuri gulped, walking to the Russian, not completely sure what was going to happen. Viktor wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s waist, pulling him down to sit on the edge of the bed. He then proceeded to bury his head into the Asian’s neck, taking in a deep breath._

_“Yuuri, you have nothing to worry about. I’m not mad.”_

_“But your--”_

_“Do you know what I do here in Russia?”_

_Yuuri shook his head. Viktor sighed, pulling away from Yuuri, turning to look him in the eye._

_“I’m part of the Bravata Elite Circle.”_

_Shock overtook Yuuri’s whole face and he slowly began to think more about it. And then reality hit him like a truck. He had just had sex with one of the most powerful people in the Russian Mafia._

_“Are you alright? Yuuri?” Viktor called out to him, but Yuuri was lost deep in his thoughts, on the verge of a panic attack. But that’s one of the problems. Viktor didn’t know about Yuuri’s anxiety or his panic attacks._

_Viktor grabbed his shoulders, snapping his head to look at him. He ordered him to deep in and out deeply. It took more time than usual to calm himself, but he eventually calmed, collapsing himself into the silver haired man’s arms._

_“Better?”_

_Yuuri nodded, willingly, but didn’t say anything. Viktor didn’t believe him, of course, but held him till he was fully recovered. Only when he felt tears sliding onto his arm did he flip Yuuri around to face him._

_“Tell me, lyublyu, what is it?”_

_Yuuri sobbed. “I don’t know. I just… it’s a lot to process.”_

_Viktor sent him an encouraging smile, pulling him against his chest. “I know, lyublyu. I know.”_

_Yuuri sniffled. “What does that mean?”_

_Viktor blinked, wondering what Yuuri meant for a moment. Then it occurred to him that he had been calling Yuuri names in Russian, so it was obvious that the Japanese man had no clue what he was saying._

_“Love. It means love.”_

_“Oh.”_

_“I’m sorry. I won’t call you that if it makes you uncomfortable.”_

_“No, no. It’s fine… I kind of like it.”_

_“I’m glad.”_

_The two relaxed into the other’s arms, finding peace with one another. Yuuri knew that he should’ve gotten up and left but he didn’t want to. It was nice laying here with Viktor. And if the Russian had a problem with it, he didn’t say it out loud so they stayed like that for awhile._

_“Yuuri,” Viktor said, breaking the silence, “I know that we’ve only known each other for a few hours, but I really like you.”_

_“And?” Yuuri encouraged him to continue. Viktor sighed, readjusting his head._

_“I will admit, last night I was planning on finding someone and just having a casual fling, but instead I found you. I don’t want you to be a casual fling that I’ll forget about by next week.”_

_Yuuri glanced up at the Russian, waiting for him to add more. When he didn’t, Yuuri pressed on. “What are you suggesting?”_

_“Well, I’m trying to think of a way to say this more romantically, but with what we’ve already done, I don’t think it’s possible. So I’ll just say it. Yuuri, will you go out on a date with me? A proper one? No funny business. Promise.”_

_Yuuri chuckled, nodding. “Yes. I’d like that.”_

_Viktor breathed out a sigh of relief, and smile in his voice. “Thank goodness. I don’t know what I would’ve done if you said no.”_

_Yuuri was about to make a joke but was interrupted by a phone going off. It was Yuuri’s, he knew because Phichit had obviously changed his ring tone, yet again. Now it was blaring loud music from some movie Phichit liked and reminded Yuuri of his head ache._

_Yuuri reached into his pants, pulling it out and answered the call from his friend._

_“Phichit, what the hell?”_

_“We need to leave. Like, right now,” the Thai man insisted. In the background, he heard Phichit throwing things into his suitcase._

_“Care to elaborate more please.”_

_“Let’s say, hypothetically, of course, that a man and his hacker friends got drunk and hacked into the Bravata security system so that every time they start up the computer it plays the Pokemon theme song and they don’t have time to fix it without getting caught.”_

_Yuuri rolled his eyes, looking at Viktor who had overheard the conversation. Yuuri pulled the phone away from his ear, putting the phone on speaker._

_“Viktor, what would you do if this theoretically happened?”_

_“Wait, who’s Viktor? Viktor Nikiforov?”_

_Viktor and Yuuri smirked, looking at each other for a moment before focusing back to the problem at hand._

_“Well, if it were to happen, I’d cause a diversion to allows these hackers back in so they could fix their mistake,” Viktor answered, taking his phone out, explaining as he did. “It wouldn’t be hard either, really. Not when you know their schedule and how to distract them. In fact… they’ll be running down in the kitchens in five minutes for the leftover desserts from last night._

_“But, then again, this is all theoretical.”_

_From the other side of the line, Phichit breathed in relief._

_“Yuuri, I have no idea what you did last night but thank you. You literally just saved my ass.”_

_Yuuri chuckled. “Wouldn’t be the first time.”_

_The call ended and Yuuri tossed the phone somewhere on the bed before curling up against Viktor again. The Russian moved the blanket to cover them both and they just laid there for awhile, enjoying each other in silent company._


	4. The Gang's Back Together Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Viktor head over to Yuri and Otabek's.  
> Yurio isn't happy...

_Present Day_

**_Group chat: Viktor, Moy Lyubimyy, Phichit, Yurio, Chris_ **

_**Viktor:** _

_Everyone meet up at the base of operation, this is serious._

_**Yurio:** _

_Um, base of operation is now my home with my boyfriend. You need to ask permission before coming over._

_**Chris:** _

_Vik, where exactly are you right now? Like, what time is it?_

_**Phichit:** _

_Yeah, it's like two in the morning in Japan._

_**Phichit:** _

_Wait_

**_Phichit:_ **

_Holy shit, Yuuri's in this conversation_

**_Yurio:_ **

_Katsodon's here? Why isn't he talking?_

_**Viktor:** _

_I'll explain when we get there._

**_Chris:_ **

_As much as I'd love to be there, I won't be able to get there till tomorrow afternoon if I leave now_

_**Viktor:** _

_It's fine. I understand._

_**Yurio:** _

_But, seriously, why isn't Katsudon talking?_

"I'm ready," Yuuri said from the bedroom. Viktor slipped his phone into his pocket, ignoring Yuri's constant text messages.

"Car's ready," Viktor informed him as he walked into the kitchen.

Yuuri nodded, fishing his house keys from his jacket. "Let's go."

The two exited the apartment, locking the door behind them. They ran down the stairs since it was quicker than the elevator, and to Viktor's car. It was the same one from four years ago. Yuuri was hit with a wave of memories from all the things that happened in that car. All the good things...

He shoved those thoughts to the back of his mind, sliding into the passenger seat. Viktor got into the driver's seat, taking off immediately. Once they were on the road, Yuuri snapped a picture of the card and put it in the group chat

_**Yuuri:** _

_Phichit, do you think you can figure out who that is?_

_**Phichit:** _

_Once I'm not driving, yes. Yes I can._

**_Chris:_ **

_I'll get on it. Don't stress over it too much._

**_Yurio:_ **

_Chris, once you get the chance, Skype me so that you can hear about all this is about._

**_Chris:_ **

_Alright_

**_Yurio:_ **

_Now, can you explain this Katsudon? Just a little._

**_Yurio:_ **

_Like why you're with Viktor._

Yuuri sighed, texting back a brief answer. From the corner of his eyes, he saw Viktor glance over at him. Back then, he would've reached and rubbed Yuuri's hand, but things were different now. He couldn't do that.

"Everything alright?"

"Yeah," Yuuri breathed. "Yurio's just, well, Yurio."

"I'm sorry. I really am."

"It's fine. It's not--"

"But I am adding to the stress," Viktor stated, not asking if he was. He knew he was. Yuuri sighed, nodding in agreement. "Try getting some rest. You'll need it."

"I'll try, but I doubt I will."

Now it was time for Viktor to sigh. "I know, lyublyu. I know."

Forty minutes later, Yuuri sat up, annoyed with himself. Viktor expected that be the outcome but he was happy that Yuuri attempted to sleep.

"Do you want to turn on the radio?" Viktor asked him, seeing if that might help him calm down.

"No," Yuuri mumbled. "Can we just talk about something? Anything?"

Viktor nodded. "I noticed you let your hair grow out a little. It's past your ears now."

Yuuri reached up, touching the end of his hair. It was just past the tips of his ears, barely noticeable if you asked him, but Viktor seemed to notice every little detail about him. At least that's one thing that never changed about Viktor.

"Yeah. I like it like this."

"Hmm. Back at the apartment, you still kept all the family photos up."

"I thought it was only right that Kei could see them. Like with the photo albums."

"Ah... when you told him the stories, did you change it up? Mix your current feelings up in there and make him hate me?"

Yuuri shook his head. "I'd never do that, Viktor. That's not right no matter what."

Viktor frowned. "I also noticed that you haven't called me Vitya once since I got back."

"I know..." Yuuri admitted, feeling a little guilty now. "But you can't just waltz back in and expect everything to be the same way it used to be. Things changed because--"

"Because I left," Viktor finished. "I know."

They fell back into silence. Yuuri looked out the window, taking in his surroundings. By the looks of it, they were only twenty or so minutes from their old base. It had been so long since the whole team was there, he could only wonder how it was going to go. Good? Bad? Maybe a little bit of both?

Yuuri forced himself not to think about it. He tried to think of something else. He thought of Kei, but not about Kei's current situation --no, that was too much for right now. He thought about a happy memory with his son, smiling from it.

"Do you remember the day Kei said his first words?" Yuuri asked the silver haired man. Viktor's lips turned upward, remembering it like it was yesterday.

"Of course. We were all sitting on the couch when he started babbling nonsense and in the middle of it all he said 'cup'."

Yuuri laughed, picturing it in his head. "We were so excited."

"And confused," Viktor reminded. "Why was it 'cup'? Why not something else?"

"Who knows. Kei's always been like that. Oh, and the first time he crawled!" Yuuri smiled at the thought.

Viktor groaned, chuckling at the same time. "I thought I lost him. Thankfully Makkachin started barking and it scared Kei so it made it easier to find him."

They went back and forth the rest of the way there, reminiscing their years of parenting that they had shared. It was peaceful, like they were going to pick up their son from a baby sitter and not having to go on a rescue mission for him.

Their laughter and pleasant mood didn't die down till they pulled into the driveway of the building. Yuuri visited frequently due to the other Yuri now living there with his boyfriend Otabek. They were a nice couple and agreed to watch Kei when he and Phichit had to go out on their jobs. As for Viktor, Yuuri had no idea when he was last here, and seeing the way he was looking at the house, it must have been a while.

Yuuri grabbed his bag from the backseat before opening the door. Viktor followed behind, a little on edge. Yuuri could see Viktor tensing up a little, but that was expected when a person was about to go see Yuri after so long. Knowing the how the angry kitten was, he'd probably jump at Viktor with a knife in his hand.

Yuuri turned the doorknob, finding it unlocked. Honestly though, Yuri tended to do that more often than not, like he was looking for trouble. Or, more accurately, for trouble to find him.

The entrance to the house was dark, but the stairs leading to the basement were lit up. Even from the entrance, they could hear Chris from the computer and Yuri shouting at him. Seconds later, a deep laugh was heard from Otabek and a higher chuckle from Phichit. The two made their way down, all noise ceasing when their feet hit the old wooden stairs.

All three men turned to look at them, all of them wondering the same two things.

One: Why was Viktor there?

And Two: Where was Kei?

Yuri was quick to make conclusions. The blonde done exactly what Yuuri knew he was going to do and picked up his knife, pushing Viktor up against the wall. Everyone tried to stop him, but it only caused the knife to be pointed at them.

"What the hell did you do?" Yuri shouted to his face.

Yuri was not a kid anymore. He was now twenty-three years old, and just as tall as Viktor. His temper had gone away either. If anything, it increased. And while Viktor had been away for four years, he had also built himself more muscle, just not as Viktor but he has still gained more physical strength.

"Hello to you too, Kitti," Viktor greeted as if there was an extremely sharp weapon pressed to his neck.

"Answer me, you fucker."

"Yurio--"

"Stay out of it, Katsudon."

Viktor smirked like this whole situation was amusing to him. "I like what you did with your hair. It looks nice all grown out."

Yuri tightened his grip, pressing the blade further. Yuuri had finally had enough of it, and pulled the blonde Russian off Viktor, pushing him against the wall. Everybody stared in shock. Yuuri never got physical with anyone on the team.

"Listen here," Yuuri ordered, his voice calm but warning. "You're not going to threaten him again. He's not the reason why Kei's not here."

Yuuri allowed the younger man to shove him off. Once the blonde had straightened his shirt out and glared between the two, he asked, "Then who's is?"

Yuuri sighed, taking a seat near the computer for Chris's sake. Everyone else got comfortable, preparing himself for the worst.

"That picture of that card that I sent to you all is who took Kei. They're the same people who killed his parents."

"So they're there to finish the job?" Phichit concluded.

"Or revenge for me killing their men," Yuuri offered the seconds option. "Either one. Maybe both."

"It could be some old score this asshat didn't finish up," Yuri spat, jabbing his thumb at Viktor.

Viktor ignored the comment, not seeing the point in getting defensive over it. Yuri glared over at him, and even was more annoyed that his snarky comment didn't work out like he was hoping it would have. But they had bigger things to worry about.

"How much info have you gathered, Chris?" Yuuri asked him, turning to look at the camera.

Chris put his glasses on, shuffling through a few papers that he had either printed off or had stacked away somewhere in his office. And locating the few he had been looking for, he cleared his throat, reciting the information.

"Honestly, I didn't gather much intel. The group is from China. They go by the name 'Hóngsè Límíng' or 'Red Dawn', if you will. They've kept on the down low throughout the years. All I could find was they date back to the Yuan dynasty and that all throughout history since then, they've rarely take part any known or "under the radar" events.

"Then what have they been doing?" Viktor asked. Chris only shrugged.

"Keeping to themselves, apparently. Very well, by the looks of it. Was there anything else on the card?"

Yuuri shook his head. "No."

"None of this adds up," Yuri complained. "An extremely low-key crime organization comes to kidnap a kid and leaves a card, which is obviously bait to lure you out, yet leaves no further information."

"Maybe Guang Hong knows something," Phichit threw out there. "I can try to get ahold of him, but he might not pick up because of the time."

"I'll keep looking," Chris said, sighing a little. "Though I doubt I'll find much more. Viktor, what are you thinking?"

All eyes turned to Viktor who had remained silent this whole time. He pressed a finger to his lips like he always did when he was in deep thought. After a moment, his hand fell and he voiced his experiences.

"If they are trying to bait us out, they'll send a message before the week's up. If they don't, then they're simply letting us know who committed the crime."

Yuuri paled at the thought. Phichit was the first to look at the Japanese man and run over to comfort him. Viktor quickly snapped out of his thoughts, rushing over to do the same but was stopped by the angry tiger. Viktor was about to toss him aside, but the look in his eyes were unmistakable.

If he had taken one step forward, Yuri would be ripping out Viktor's throat with his bare teeth.

Viktor and Yuri stood there, staring each other down while the Thai man calmed his friend. Otabek, who had been silently listening the whole time, took the liberty of saying goodbye to Chris before ending the call for the night.

"I think everyone could use some sleep," Otabek said, then spoke to his boyfriend directly. "Leave him be, Yura."

Yuri sent him one more glare before flipping his long ponytail over his shoulder and walking over to his boyfriend. Otabek quickly led him up the stairs before it got bad and Yuri had a knife in his hand again.

Viktor turned his attention back to Yuuri who was in tears. Phichit had managed to lessen how much it had been minutes ago, but he was still crying, nonetheless. The Thai man looked between them, standing up straight.

"There's still only three rooms here and one's mine. Are you two okay with sharing a bed for the night, or should I get the couch ready?"

Yuuri looked at Viktor, waiting for him to say something, but all he did was hand the floor back to the Japanese man. Yuuri sniffled, shaking his head at his friend.

"It's fine, Phichit. We can share a room for the night."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive," Yuuri reassured, already making his way to the creaky stairs. Phichit followed behind, then Viktor, who turned off the basement light as they went. In front of the room Viktor and Yuuri were sleeping, they stopped, the two friends sharing a hug before the old couple entered the room.

The room had changed since Viktor last saw it. It used to have plain white walls and a single queen sized bed with navy blue covers. Now, the four walls were a light blue with pastel yellow stars scattered about. Polaroid photo's and handmade drawings had been tapped all around, giving it the real feel of a kid's room.

"I take it this is where Kei sleeps when he's here," Viktor proclaimed. Yuuri nodded, now a little sadder than he was before. Viktor frowned. "I didn't mean to upset you earlier. I was just relaying what I know."

"It's fine," Yuuri mumbled. "I'm just emotional and tired."

"I know, and I'm sorry."

Yuuri let out an exhausted sigh, rolling his eyes at the Russian. "Quit apologizing. It's not your fault."

Viktor bit his tongue, killing the words before they could leave his mouth. After trying to think of something to say, he decided it was best to not say anything at all and just leave the younger man be.

"I'm going to go shower."

Yuuri nodded, no sound leaving his mouth. Viktor desperately wanted to reach out and pull him into his arms, but, like he had reminded himself countless times that night, he couldn't. He quietly left the room, heading down the hall to the bathroom. Luckily no one was there.

The shower was cold and brisk with nothing too pleasant about it. But then again, his day hadn't been pleasant either. His plan to surprise Yuuri had worked but was then ruined by these Red Dawn people. And now his life and love was in the other room worrying over their missing son and Viktor couldn't do anything to help calm his nerves no matter how much he hoped and prayed.

He quickly turned off the water, stepping out of the tub. It only took a minute to dry himself and slip his pants back on, picking up his shirt and making his way back to the room he would be sharing with his beloved Yuuri for the night.

He expected to see Yuuri asleep on the bed, his glasses askew like they always were when he fell asleep when his mind was clouded. Instead, he walked in to see the Japanese man sitting on the edge of the bed, the lamp on and staring at one of the drawings on the wall. Viktor took a seat down beside him, focusing his gaze on the same thing Yuuri was.

The picture had been done in crayon, clearly done at least a year ago. At the bottom of the page were green scribbles that were meant to be grass and blue in the back for the sky. Standing in the center of the page was what he assumes to be Yuuri and himself holding hands with a small boy, not a doubt Kei. On the other side of Viktor was a brown fur ball, a bright pink tongue poking out of its mouth. He assumed it was a dog, but couldn't say for sure.

"Three months after you left, I had to leave town for a job. Kei didn't want me to go, and I didn't want to either, but I told him I'd be back in five days. And I was, like I said I would, but when I came back, Yurio showed me this before waking him up from a nap. Apparently-" Yuuri paused, holding back a sob, "-he had talked Yurio into telling him about his Otets and about when he was coming back. Of course, Yurio didn't have the answer, so he told him Otets would come back when the sky was a bright blue and the grass was the greenest of greens. And that when you got back, we'd go out and get a new dog. One just like Makkachin."

Yuuri's voice gave away at the end. Viktor knew now that his love needed comfort and wrapped his arms around the younger man, pulling him closer to him. Yuuri sobbed into his bare chest while Viktor held him close, rubbing his back and arms. Viktor shushed him, soothing him with the simplest things that came to mind. Once he had calmed again, Viktor pulled away a little, just enough to pick Yuuri's glasses off his face and look into his eyes. Oh, how sad they looked right now.

"Tell me, lyublyu, what can I do to help you?"

Yuuri only sank further into Viktor's embrace, speaking just above a whisper. "Just stay close -"

"- and never let go," the other finished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More lovely art by sobe-arttrash on Tumblr.  
> Link here: https://sobe-arttrash.tumblr.com/


	5. Small Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another piece of backstory between Yuuri and Viktor.

Seven years and nine months ago

_Yuuri smiled, checking his hair one last time in the mirror. Phichit watched from the kitchen table, annoyed and amused at the same time. This was the fifth time the Japanese man had gone to that same mirror to move aside one piece of hair for his date._

_And there was still another twenty minutes before Viktor would be there._

_"Yuuri, chill," Phichit smirked. "This is your-- oh, what is it? Tenth date with the guy? I doubt he cares if your hair's out of place just a little. Besides, he'll just be messing it up later."_

_"If you're suggesting what I think you are, then you're wrong."_

_The Thai man only chuckled, standing to guild Yuuri to chair. He followed reluctantly, craning his neck over his friend's shoulder for one last look, but Phichit blocked his view. Once they were both sitting, Yuuri did the other thing he'd been doing if not checking his appearance. He was checking his phone, rather if it was the text or time, Phich had no idea. All he knew was that his friend was excited to be seeing his boyfriend for the first time in a month._

_Yuuri set his phone back down, fidgeting his hands. Phichit opened his mouth to say something, but then Yuuri's phone started ringing. But it wasn't the phone in front of him, it was his work phone that was on the counter. The Japanese man leaned back, tipping his chair a little as he did, grabbing the phone and answering it._

_"Katsuki," he said to the other person._

_"Yuuri, I have a job for you," the other man, a man named Jean-Jacques Leroy and had been hiring him frequently since he first met Yuuri. "I'm going to need you in NYC to take out a reporter who knows too much. It should be fairly easy, I believe, if you're up for it."_

_Yuuri only sighed, finding the timing to be horrible. "I'm sorry Mr. Leroy. I'm busy the next few days."_

_"But, Yuuri, please. He's--""_

_"I have other clients, sir," Yuuri lied. The last job he had was about two weeks ago in Tokyo. It was a simple one and one that paid well. He didn't any more money as of right now._

_"I'll pay for your tickets. You and your hacker can even fly on my private jet."_

_"I already told-"_

_"I'll pay double!"_

_Yuuri was about to turn the man down yet again, but his friend reached across the table and took it from his ear. Before Yuuri had time to react, Phichit had spoken the few words that Yuuri really didn't want to hear right now._

_"Excuse my friend, he's just been a bit overwhelmed. When will the jet be landing?" there was a pause to let the employer reply. "Alright, we'll be there."_

_Phichit ended the call, sliding the phone back to Yuuri._

_"Get packing," Phich ordered him. "We're leaving for the airport in two hours."_

_"Phichit, I have a date!"_

_"And we have a job."_

_Yuuri stood up, swinging Phichit around to face him, and he was terrified at that moment of what his friend might do to him. The Thai man gulped, shrinking back against the wall. Yuuri caught on to have scared he was making his friend and let go, but Phichit knew better to run. The two need to talk this out._

_"Viktor is coming over to Japan for two weeks. Two! This job will most likely take up five days of those fourteen."_

_"I'm sorry Yuuri, but think about it. If we take this job, which we're getting paid double for, may I remind you, then you can fly out and see him for a few weeks."_

_"We've been over this. I can't do that. Not with his position."_

_Phichit bit his lip, now regretting his rash decision. He hadn't taken Viktor's schedule into consideration at all._

_"I'm sorry..."_

_"Whatever. I'm going to call Viktor and pack."_

_Yuuri grabbed his phones, walking back off to his room. Phichit didn't say anything as his friend walked off. He knew no amount of apologizing would help with what he had done._

_Yuuri slammed his door shut behind him, huffing. He took a minute to calm down before pulling out his phone to call his boyfriend. Just as he did, he got a text from said person, claiming he'd be a bit late due to traffic. Yuuri bit his lip and took a seat on the edge of the bed before he hit call. The Russian picked up after the first ring._

_"Yuuri!" he exclaimed, joy in his voice. Yuuri could only picture the silver haired man with his signature heart shaped smile when he said his name. "I'm almost there. It should only be another fifteen minutes or so."_

_"About that, I'm going to need to a rain check."_

_"Oh, no. Did something happen?" Viktor asked, concerned. Yuuri smiled, happy to hear how caring he was._

_"Nothing bad. Phichit accepted a job and we need to leave in..." he checked his watch, "An hour and forty-five minutes."_

_"Wow," Viktor mumbled. That was very specific. Then he turned back to his normal, more joyful self. "I still don't see the problem. Where's the plane heading?"_

_"W-what?" Yuuri stuttered._

_"Well, I need to pack my bags and buy a ticket if I'm coming," Viktor said matter-of-factly. Yuuri blinked._

_"Viktor, that's not how it works..."_

_"Of course it does. Now tell me where and I can get a ticket and meet you there."_

_Yuuri quickly told him all the details, grabbing his suitcase as he did. Once Viktor heard where it was, he squealed._

_"I love New York! It's one of my favorite places."_

_"Oh, really," Yuuri smiled. "What are some other places you like?"_

_"Well, I do love Russia, but there's also Paris and Barcelona. Though you wouldn't believe my all time favorite."_

_"What is it?"_

_"With you. Rather it be in your arms or the other way around or just there by your side."_

_Yuuri blushed. He stopped packing for a second to cover his face even though there was no one to hide it from. He thought of something he had planned to tell Viktor tonight during their date, and the three words were on the tip of his tongue._

_"Viktor, I have something to tell you," Yuuri smiled, ready to say these three words he'd been practicing for days to say now._

_"Continue," Viktor chuckled._

_"Ya--"_

_"Yuuri, the taxi's going to be here any minute." Phichit interrupted, opening the door._

_And just like that, his confidence disappeared and the words died in his mouth. Phichit frowned, knowing he had chosen the wrong time to come in. Yuuri just waved him off, reaching into his dresser for another pair of socks._

_"Yuuri?" Viktor called from the other side of the line._

_"Oh, sorry. I... I'll tell you later."_

_"Okay," he replied back, so much gentleness in his voice. Yuuri wondered how he was so lucky to have been dating the Russian in the first place. "I'm going to hang up now and let you finish packing, alright?"_

_"Alright. See you in New York."_

_"See you then."_

_Yuuri pulled the phone away from his ear, pressing the end call button with a sigh. It only took him a few more minutes to pack, randomly throwing clothes into his bag and a few other things into his carry on. Once he was done, he met Phichit by the door._

_"Sorry," Phichit mumbled sheepishly. Yuuri only shook his head while opening the door._

_"Just do me a favor and don't talk to me the rest of the night. Please."_

_The Thai man nodded, obeying his friend's wish. And Yuuri was grateful for the silence._

_* 14 hours later *_

The two landed down in New York City, both exhausted and cranky. Throughout the whole plane ride, neither one of them spoke and neither of them got any sleep. Now, at the airport, they had bought themselves each a cup of coffee, enough to keep them awake till they reached their hotel.

_"Are you staying with me or Viktor?" Phichit yawned while they waited for their ride to show up._

_Yuuri shrugged. "I'll figure it out after a long nap."_

_And that's just what he did. After catching up on his sleep, he took a shower and texted Viktor. While he was sleeping, Viktor had spammed his phone with cute messages and adorable pictures of his dog Makkachin. In the end, they had decided that Yuuri would be staying with Viktor and not in the penthouse his employer had provided, though he doubted Mr. Leroy would care very much._

_An hour after waking up, he woke Phichit up. His work phone had gone off, saying that there was a car down there waiting for them so that they could meet up with their boss. It was the same car as it had been the four previous times they'd been hired over the course of three months. It took forty minutes to reach the place of meeting due to city traffic, but it was all okay._

_Once they arrived, a man came and opened the door for both him and Phichit and another man led them into the building. They went up a few floors, taking the elevator, of course, and left when the doors we opened to an office._

_And there sat Mr. Leroy behind a clear glass desk. He was wearing a normal businesses suit with a purple tie. He's still the same from their last meeting, as everything else was._

_"Yuuri, it's so nice to see you again!" the Canadian exclaimed. "And you too, Phichit."_

_"Can we get to business, please," Yuuri asked as politely as he could. "I'd prefer to get this done and over with so that I may catch a few more hours of sleep."_

_"Of course," Mr. Leroy smiled, getting straight down to business._

_It was quick and, like Mr. Leroy had claimed the day before, was simple. With Phichit help, they'd be going out tomorrow night and the target would be taken down before sun rise. And despite how easy it was going to be, Yuuri still didn't understand what the rush was for, but he didn't ask. It wasn't his business._

_Half an hour later, Phichit and Yuuri were back in the elevator. Yuuri pulled out his phone, checking all the texts he had missed from Viktor. While reading through them all, he blushed like a schoolgirl which earned him non stop teasing from his friend._

_"Invite him over for the night," Phichit suggested. "That way you guys aren't up all night texting or talking or whatever you two do at night."_

_"Really? You're okay with that?" Yuuri raised an eyebrow. Phichit and Yuuri had always had an unspoken rule not to bring their dates home if the other was there for various reasons. One of them being that the single one would be a third wheel._

_"Really," Phichit encouraged. "I know I already ruined your plans with him once."_

_Yuuri's happy mood then dropped and was replaced with guilt. He had been awfully rude towards his friend._

_"I'm sorry about that Phichit. I didn't mean to be so rude."_

_"It's alright," the Thai man assured. "Viktor's work schedule isn't as flexible, and I forgot about that. You deserve to spend some time with him."_

_"Thanks. I'll text him. Should we order a pizza or something?"_

_"Yes! Can we get the Hawaiian pizza too? Please?"_

_Yuuri rolled his eyes. Phich knew how he felt about pineapple on pizza, but agreed to buy a pizza just for him. While Phichit wrote down their order on an old napkin, Yuuri shot a text to Viktor, informing him about spending the night and to ask what pizza toppings he wanted. Only Viktor's reply made him blush._

_**Viktor:** _

_Whatever you pick out will taste wonderful, moy lyubimyy._

_Yuuri noticed that Viktor had been calling him that a lot. He had no idea what it meant, but he just imagined Viktor calling him that and it made him happy. A lot of things about Viktor made him happy, but the nicknames were probably his favorite._

_He made a mental note to ask Viktor what the newest nickname meant._

_The Japanese man put his phone away before Phichit had a chance to be nosey and told him to start ordering the pizza. Just as he finished up the call, they pulled up the penthouse. And standing right outside the building was none other than Viktor himself._

_Yuuri didn't wait for the chauffeur to open the door for him, he had already jumped out and threw himself at Viktor. Viktor caught him, laughing jovially and that gave Yuuri no choice but to join. Once they had calmed, Viktor leaned in and kissed the other's lips. It was short, but that's just what he needed from the other after a month apart._

_"Moy lyubimyy," Viktor greeted, pecking his lips again while intertwining their fingers. Yuuri chuckled, nuzzling up against the silver haired Russian._

_"What does that mean, Viktor?"_

_"It means 'my beloved' for that is what you are to me."_

_Yuuri blushed, overwhelmed by the compliment, then snapped out of it, pouting a little._

_"This is no fair. I have no cute nicknames for you."_

_Viktor giggled at his boyfriend's silliness. It was the best thing he had seen all day and would give everything he had just to see it again._

_Viktor pecked his cheek, taking his hand and guiding him toward the door. Phichit had already gone inside, not wanting to see the two and public display of affection. Though it wasn't like either one of the men noticed Phichit leave._

_In the elevator, Yuuri snuggled up against Viktor's side and Viktor nuzzled his nose against Yuuri's hair. And when they entered their temporary home, they flopped down on the couch and cuddled. Phichit broke it up, claiming that they may not be home, but the rules still applied. Don't get too affectionate for the sake of the third wheel._

_"Come one," Yuuri smiled, taking Viktor's hand. "Let's go to my room."_

_"Okay."_

_Phichit came out from around the corner, leaning against the wall with a cup of coffee in hand. After glancing at the couple, he moved his caffeinated drink away from his lips, shouting, "If you're doing the dirty, remember to use protection. And try to keep it down."_

_"Phichit!" Yuuri exclaimed, a blushed making its way to his face._

_Viktor grinned, nodding. "We will."_

_"Viktor!" Yuuri gasped, smacking his arm. The Russian only laughed, picking up his adorable boy friend, carrying him to Yuuri's room._

_When they entered the room, Viktor carefully set Yuuri down on the bed before flopping down beside him and pulling him into his arms. Yuuri blushed, remembering their conversation on the phone from the other day._

_"You know," Viktor started, "I have a nickname that only the ones closest to me use."_

_"What is it?" Yuuri asked._

_"Vitya."_

_"Vitya," Yuuri repeated, testing out the word. Viktor smiled, kissing the Japanese man's forehead._

_"I like it when you say it."_

_"Then I'll just have to keep calling you that then."_

_The Russian's mood only brightened after that and his lips turned up even more, if that were possible._

_"I'd like that."_

_* The next day, 9:40 pm *_

_Yuuri walked up all twelve flights of stairs one last time with all his equipment. He would've taken the elevator but the stupid thing had broken, leading to him and Viktor to carry everything up to the roof top. True, if they had decided to not have date night on top of the building while waiting for Yuuri's target, they would've saved many trips. But then again, they knew their time with each other was limited so they went all out._

_The Japanese man pushed open the steel door, stepping onto the roof for hopefully the last time in his life. When he turned around, he could see Viktor setting up their perch, leaving a spot for all Yuuri's equipment. It brought a smile to his face seeing Viktor there, fluffing up one of the many sitting pillows he had dragged up there._

_He sat down his bag and case holding his sniping gun, being extra careful with it all. He moved everything into the spot Viktor had cleared for him and started to set everything up on the ledge for later._

_According to Phichit, the target was an assistant for New York Times, trying to become a journalist. The man had somehow found out about Mr. Leroy's ties with the Russian mafia, as well as a few other criminal organizations, and, like any other business guy, couldn't have that leaked out to the public._

_Once the gun was set up, Yuuri put on his mic, turning it on as he did._

_"Phichit, testing the mic now. Can you hear me?"_

_"Loud and clear," Phichit answered, moving something out of the way. Knowing him it was probably a bag of chips. "The guy won't be heading home till... midnight, if not later. That gives you and your boyfriend plenty of time to do whatever it is two guys do on dates like this."_

_Yuuri rolled his eyes, snorting. "I'm going to mute my mic now. Tell me when he's within five minutes of my location."_

_"Kay. Will do."_

_Yuuri switched off his mic, Phichit did the same not ten seconds later. The second that Viktor saw that his boyfriend was no longer talking to his partner in crime, he reached out and pulled him into his arms. Yuuri smiled, relaxing into his touch._

_"So, what'd you pack for our date?" Yuuri asked, wiggling out of his grasp._

_Viktor grabbed the basket he had packed for them, flipping the wooden top open, allowing Yuuri to peer in. Just from what was on the top, Yuuri knew they'd have enough food to last them three days up here if it came down to it._

_"I wasn't sure what you wanted, so a packed a little of bit of everything."_

_"That's very sweet of you but you could've just asked."_

_Viktor shrugged, pulling out an apple for both of them. Yuuri took it, their fingers brushing as he did. A blush found its way to his face, of course, but he did nothing to hide it. He knew if he tried, it would just lead to teasing._

_Over the next three hours, the two took their time eating, cuddle and telling random stories from their childhood. At some point, Viktor pulled out a blanket so that they could snuggle up and keep from the chilly autumn air, though Viktor just saw it as another excuse to hold the younger man._

_Yuuri finished up telling an old tale about him and his sister, both of them laughing. When their laughter had died down, Viktor nuzzled his nose into Yuuri's fluffy hair, sighing contently._

_No matter how much time he spent with the Japanese man, Viktor was always happy. Yuuri never ceased to amaze him with stories or actions. And the more he learned about him, the more he wanted to be with him._

_"Watashi wa, anata o aishiteimasu," Viktor breathed against him. The second the words left his mouth, he heard Yuuri gasp. At first, he thought he had messed up saying that; that it was still too soon, but when the Japanese man turned around to face him, he discovered he was wrong._

_Behind his blue rimmed glasses, Yuuri was crying. But it wasn't sad crying, it was happy crying._

_He buried his head into the Russian's chest, wrapping his arms around his torso. Viktor held him back, of course, and hand his fingers through Yuuri's soft hair._

_"You idiot. I was planning on saying it first. I even learned how to say it in Russian."_

_Viktor giggled, pulling Yuuri away so that he could wipe his face. "Can you say it anyway? I'd love to hear to you say it."_

_"YA tebya lyublyu, Vitya," Yuuri smiled. Viktor returned a smile, leaning into kiss his lips._

_"I also have some news," the silver haired man grinned._

_"Better than saying 'I love you'?"_

_Viktor rubbed his chin like was thinking. "Well, that's a tough one," then he took Yuuri's hands in his. "But this is serious."_

_"Okay."_

_Viktor bit his lip, suppressing a smile. "Well, as you know, I'm part of the elite group of the Bravara, so you could say I have a few advantages--" Yuuri giggled "-- and I talked the rest of the group about this. I was able to make an agreement with the Russians who run the operations in Japan, and I'm moving to Tokyo next month."_

_Yuuri gasped, covering his mouth with one hand. "That's great, Vitya!"_

_"Hold on. I'm not done."_

_"There's more?"_

_Viktor chuckled, nodding. "And I was wondering if you want to move in with me."_

_If Yuuri had been standing, he would've fallen down at this point. Upon the love confession and hearing about his boyfriend's promotion, he was already shocked enough. A good kind though._

_"Yes, yes, yes! Of course, I'll move in with you!"_

_Viktor as Yuuri jumped into his arms, clutching onto him._

_"If this is how you react to moving in I can't wait till the marriage proposal."_

_Yuuri pulled away, face beat red. "Please don't tell me that's the next big surprise."_

_Viktor only shook his head, smirking. "Not tonight, lyublyu."_

_"Thank God," Yuuri exasperated. Viktor kissed his cheek, pulling him to his chest. And they had just gotten comfortable when Yuuri heard Phichit speaking into his ear._

_"Target's three blocks away."_

_Yuuri pulled away, switching his mic back on. He scrambled over to his sniping perch, scanning the streets for his target._

_"Where exactly is he?" Yuuri asked his friend. Behind him, Viktor pressed up against him, hugging him around the waist. The Japanese man smiled, turning to kiss his neck before focusing on the job at hand._

_"He's running down the block as we speak. He should be taking a right and in your view right about... now!"_

_And just like Phichit predicted, the man came running around the corner. Average height, short brown hair, pale white skin and in last season's shoes. Like, seriously? Who wears those anymore? And with that shirt? Yuuri was almost happy that he was riding this man from the Earth._

_"I see him. Do you see him?"_

_"Yes. And those shoes?"_

_Yuuri snorted. "I was thinking the same thing."_

_"What are you two talking about?" Viktor whined._

_"Nothing, Vitya. Calm down."_

_Viktor sighed but did as he was told. Phichit was doing a run down of all the things he'd have to do once their target was in the building, which Yuuri was only able to half attention to due to his boyfriend peppering kisses to his neck. Yuuri lightly smacked Viktor, which was enough to get him to stop but he was pouting afterward._

_"Yuuri," he whispered._

_"No," the Japanese man hissed back. "Not now."_

_"Later?"_

_"Sure."_

_As soon as he said that, he regretted it. His mic was still on, so Phichit heard and he knew what he was going to do next._

_"Is Yuuri getting lucky tonight?" Phich teased._

_Yuuri rolled his eyes. "What floor is he on now?"_

_"Almost back in his apartment," Phichit answered, giving Yuuri a false sense of security. "Probably where you wish you were right now with that Russain of yours."_

_"Focus."_

_"Says the guy who was about to have a make out session while on the job."_

_"I will take the earpiece out," Yuuri warned. It wouldn't have been the first time either._

_"Okay, okay," Phichit chuckled. "He's entering his place right now. After that, I'm no use."_

_"Thanks, Phichit."_

_He turned off the ear piece before anything else could be said, and put his glasses on his head, shutting one eye to look through the spinning scope. It took a second to focus, but just in time to see the target, opening the fridge right by the window. Once the door had shut and the man was standing still more three seconds, Yuuri took the shot._

_The guy collapsed down dead, blood splattering against the once clean surface of the fridge._

_Yuuri pulled away, putting his glasses back on and taking his gun down. He had done the math last night. Once he shot the guy, it would take someone six minutes to break down the door and see what had happened. They'd call the cops which would take two and a half minutes, and another eight minutes for the police to actually arrive._

_Sixteen and a half minutes was more than enough time for him to pack up his equipment, job down twelve flights of stairs and get in Viktor's car._

_Yuuri finished putting his gun away and looked up at Viktor who had been watching him the whole time._

_"What?" Yuuri smiled. Viktor just shook his head._

_"You're just cute when you're focused."_

_Yuuri snorted. "Even if I'm focused on killing a person?"_

_Viktor rolled his eyes and the horrible truth. "Even then."_

_Yuuri zipped up his bag, pulling it over one shoulder. He quickly checked his watch. They still had twelve minutes. That left just enough time to get down to the car._

_"Ready, lyublyu?" Viktor asked, holding out his hand for Yuuri. Yuuri took it, allowing the Russian to help him up. Once they were up, they kept their hands clasped together, making their way to the door, leaving behind everything else they had brought up. They wouldn't be needing it anymore._

_The two ran down the stairs, hand in hand. Their car was pulled up on the side of the road, perfect for their get away. They both got in the car, Yuuri quickly texting Phichit that the job was done and the target was out. Seconds later, Yuuri was spammed emojis which he ignored and took Viktor's hand again._

_"I love you," Yuuri smiled. It grew bigger when Viktor raised his hand to his lips, placing a kiss on the back of it._

_"I love you, too."_


	6. War

_Present Day_

Viktor awoke to a shirt being thrown at his face by none other than his beloved Yuuri. It startled him, of course, putting him on edge for a moment until he saw who it was. Before he could ask what was going on, Yuuri spoke up.

"Get up. It's eleven."

Viktor almost thought he was back home with Yuuri four years ago. Yuuri would always throw his clothes at him if he wasn't up before nine. But it wasn't four years ago. They were in the present day, worrying about the state of their child.

Viktor quickly slid the shirt over his head, peeking over at Yuuri. His husband was dressed, his hair slightly damp from a shower. From the looks of it, he had just gotten out of the shower but he also looked like he hadn't slept at all, but he bit his lip from making the comment.

Yuuri left the room, Viktor following. They walked down the stairs and into the basement. It was just like it had been last night before they went to bed with everyone in the same positions as before. Otabek sat on the couch, Yuri standing beside the couch as he casually leaned against the wall. Phichit had seated himself in front of the computer monitors and Yuuri resting a hand against the desk. Viktor remained by the stairs.

"When's Chris landing?" Viktor asked them.

"Two," Yuri answered in a voice of disgust. "And you're coming with to pick him up."

Viktor gulped, glancing around at the others. Otabek looked to be sending him good luck and Phichit looked into his eyes as if he were saying  _'this is what you get for leaving'_. Yuuri had not reacted to the words, most likely somewhere lost in his thoughts.

"We leave in an hour," Yuri added. Viktor nodded.

"Okay."

There was a brief moment of heavy silence before Phichit broke it, lifting the mood a little.

"So I got ahold of Guang Hong around eight and asked him about the target. Apparently, they're not a gang or mafia, more like a secret society."

"Great..." Yuri mumbled. "How many of them are there?"

"Well over five thousand," Phichit said like it was nothing. "According to our friend, no one messes with them much these days, or if they do no one knows about it. They handle things more 'discreetly' you could say."

"Do they operate here? In Japan?" Viktor asked.

Phichit nodded. "Supposedly they have a small base set up in Tokyo. Musashino, Tokyo, to be exact, but no one's been able to pinpoint the base. I'll be looking into it later, of course, and finding it with my expert hacking skills." Phichit said, smirking to himself.

Yuuri rolled his eyes, as did everyone else.

"What about fighting style?"

"Older technique, for the most part. Yuuri, I suggest you bring that katana of yours as well are those knife throwing things."

"Kunai or shuriken?" he asked for clarification.

"Yes, those," he said, ignoring the rest of the question, "and Viktor, you go in with guns."

Viktor nodded. Yuri, who had been listening silently for awhile, spoke up.

"What about me?"

"Stick with your knives and a smaller type of gun. And only use it if it's a life or death situation."

Viktor glanced around the room, his eyes landing on Otabek who hadn't said a word this whole time.

"And what's your job, Otabek?"

His dark eyes flickered up to the man and answered in a monotone voice, "I'm a doctor. I am here to stitch up your wounds, not to fight."

Viktor nodded at him. "And I will respect that."

Otabek nodded back, falling back into his usual silence. Meanwhile, Phichit continued to tell them everything he had gathered from his resources. Nothing much stuck out to anyone. Not a single thing stood out from the rest. But then something came to Yuri's mind.

"What about the kid's biological parents? Did you ever figure out why they were killed in the first place?"

Viktor shook his head and Yuuri explained. "The night they were killed, the people who had committed the crime said something about money. Other than that, I have no clue."

"I did my best to figure it out," Phichit added. "The only thing I could find was that his parents had moved from Hong Kong to Tokyo right after the pregnancy."

"What for though?" The blonde asked.

Phichit shrugged. "That's all I could find on the dark web."

Yuri rolled his eyes, scowling at both Asians and the other Russian.

"Did it ever occur to you to go to an informant, like, oh, I don't know-- Chris!" He spat.

Yuuri flinched at the out burst, before trying to defend himself, but he knew the other man wouldn't hear it. The argument would have progressed further if it hadn't been for Otabek pointing out the time.

Yuri groaned, checking his watch. He quickly crossed the room, pecking his boyfriend on the lips before walking toward the stairs, harshly pulling Viktor by the shirt.

"We'll be back," Yuri said as he dragged the Russain up with him, mumbling something on under his breath that only Viktor heard. "Or at least one of us will."

Viktor gulped, silently praying for help. Luck seemed to be in his favor because someone came running up the stairs behind them. When he turned he saw Yuuri, but he seemed to be focused on the youngest of the three of them.

"Knives. Now," the Japanese man demanded. Yuri rolled his eyes, pulling out his blades from various hidden pockets. Once Yuri had given the other man twelve knives, Yuuri looked at him again. "All of them." The Russian rolled his eyes again, pulling out a few more. Yuuri nodded. "Okay, you're good." Setting a total of 14 throwing knives on the couch next to Otabek.

"Finally," Yuri complained, picking up his car keys. He went to grab at Viktor again, but the other man slipped out of his reach, clearly prepared to lead himself out. "Fine," was all he said.

Before Viktor left the house, he turned back to Yuuri, pulling him into a quick hug.

"I'll be back, moy lyubimyy," he promised.

Yuuri nodded back. "You better."

Viktor kissed his forehead without thinking, but it seemed to be the right thing to do to reassure Yuuri that he wasn't lying.

Then he slipped out the door, locking eyes with Yuuri one more time before shutting the door. Once he was outside, he saw Yuri ready to honk the horn at him but didn't since he saw the other Russian.

"About time," Yuri grumbled like his usual grumpy self.

"It wasn't even thirty seconds."

"Don't care. Too long."

Viktor sighed at the younger man's impatience, but he ignored it, backing out of the driveway. They stayed quiet for the most part, silence weighing heavy on both their shoulders. For the first forty minutes to the airport, Viktor debated if and what he should say to the blonde. He had opened his mouth multiple times to say something, but nothing came out and he ended up closing it. Finally, after an eternity of silence, Yuri asked him a question.

"Why?"

Viktor cocked an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Why'd you leave? Do you know how much Katsudon and that kid went through without you?"

"I--"

"No!" Yuri shouted, silencing Viktor again. "That's no excuse!"

"You didn't--"

"I don't care what your reasoning is. They went through hell without you there. Both of them. Yuuri couldn't even raise Kei by himself for the first few months. Phichit and I were there for both of them, but where were you? Off in Russia? Italy?

"Kei took it harder. He always asks Yuuri about you and Yuuri couldn't even say your name without crying. Thankfully Phichit was able to move in with them and help out. Without him...I don't know what Yuuri would've done."

Viktor only gulped at the thought. He knew about his beloved's horrible anxiety, but he was never able to witness the full extent of it. He opened his mouth to apologize, but Yuri only raised a hand.

"I don't want to hear it. You could've at least have tried to reach out to them. To let them know you were okay or when you were coming back."

Viktor lowered his head, allowing the younger man to shame him more. Almost everything he said was true. And maybe he needed it to be said to him out loud for him to hear.

"How come you're not trying to defend yourself?" Yuuri complained. "Have you no pride?"

Viktor shrugged. "You're right. Why disagree?"

Yuri narrowed his eyes, took a quick glance at him, then turned his eyes back to the road. "You plan on staying, right?"

"Of course."

"Swear it on your life 'cause if you do it twice, you don't deserve to live."

"I swear it upon my life that I never leave my family ever again."

"Good," Yuri said, sounding content with the answer. "Then I'll forgive you, but I know that I will never forget what you did."

The corners of Viktor's mouth perk upward a little bit. Of course, Yuri was never going to let him forget, and that was expected from the blonde. It was clear he cared for Yuuri and Kei's well being.

"Duly noted," Viktor finally replied.

Silence fell over them once more, but it wasn't as tense anymore. In fact, it seemed like they were both more relaxed. While Yuri was focused on the road, Viktor took a moment to observe how much the young man had changed.

The blonde hair was long, somewhere around waist length and was currently up in a high ponytail. He was wearing a loose green tank top tank that revealed a sleeve of tattoos decorating both arms. The ink made up green vines, trimmed with pale yellow flowers stretching from his shoulders to his wrists. Viktor's eyes wandered up to his ears. Both his ears were pierced all over, including a small spacer and different sized rings and studs shining in the sun light. In all honesty, Yuri looked very feminine now but just as deadly.

"Got a problem, old man?"

"No," Viktor grinned. "Not at all, kitti."

Yuri's head snapped in his direction. "You fucker, call me that again and I will pull a knife on you."

Viktor's grin widened. "You left them all back at the house, remember?"

Yuri only snorted, causing Viktor's happy mood to dampen. "So you thought." Viktor's face paled and Yuri smirked. "We're here," the blonde announced.

Viktor looked up to see that they had just pulled into the airport and were now looking for a parking spot. Viktor quickly checked his phone to see that Chris had landed and waiting at the baggage claim. After finding the nearest parking place, which still felt like a mile away, they got out, making sure to lock it and headed inside to pick up their friend.

As they entered the airport, Viktor caught a whiff of horrible Starbucks coffee. But coffee was coffee, and that sounded like the most beautiful thing at the moment. Viktor started to follow the bitter smell, telling Yuri that he'd meet up with him and Chris after he got them all their usual coffees. He knew that neither one of them had changed their taste in the beverage over the years, so it was all okay to go without them.

It took ten minutes for Viktor to receive their coffee. He began to make his way to the baggage claim, hoping that Chris had found his bag already. Half way there, Viktor ran into both men. Yuri took the tray filled with paper cups, picking his out right away. While the blonde was doing that, the Swiss man pulled his friend in for a hug.

"It's been too long, Viktor," Chris greeted, making sure his grasp on Viktor was tight. Then, before he could pull away, Chris stepped on his foot with everything he had. The silver haired man jumped back, clutching onto his injured limb. "And that's what you get for your stupidity," he smiled.

"Nice to see you too, Chris," Viktor hissed between his clenched teeth.

"Can we go now? Katsudon's probably flipping his shit right now thinking that we're messing around."

"Sure, but can get some food before we go?" Chris asked. "I haven't eaten since I got on the plane."

The blonde rolled his eyes. "Sure, but make sure Otabek doesn't find out I let you eat in the car. He'll kill me if he knows."

"Really?" Viktor joked. "He doesn't look like he'd hurt a fly."

"He won't but piss him off and he'll hit a wall," Yuri mumbled angrily like his boyfriend had done it before. "Took a week to fix it too."

"Okay, okay, enough small talk," Chris waved off the conversation. "What did you guys find out on my way here?"

Viktor began relaying everything he'd been told earlier from the others. Chris listened diligently like he was taking mental notes. Occasionally, he'd sip his coffee, or hum at an interesting piece of info, but other than that he didn't speak. Eventually, they reached the car. Yuri immediately unlocked the driver's door but stopped after he looked at the seat.

"Damn them!" he screamed, throwing his coffee to the ground. Chris and Viktor looked over to see what Yuri was raging about. The fuming Russian only lifted up a card, almost identical to the one he and Yuuri had received last night. Viktor snatched, flipping it over to the back.

_Come after him, and you're asking for war._


	7. The Start of a Wonderful Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Kei is brought into the Katsuki-Nikiforov's home with loving arms.

Five years and six months ago

_It was a cool summer night when Yuuri decided to pick up a last minute job. It was downtown in one of the shadier parts of Tokyo, but it paid well. Not that he needed to worry about money since his husband assured he had it covered, but Yuuri refused to sit around and play house wife. Well, more like house husband, but regardless he wasn't about to sit around like some lazy bum._

_And that brings him to where he was right now, all alone on top of a rooftop with his gun pointed at the young couple who had recently moved into the neighborhood. His job wasn't to kill them, but to protect them. Jobs like these didn't come around often, but when they did, Yuuri took them. Not only did they pay great, but be made him happy to be protecting someone rather than putting a bullet through them._

_It was nearly eleven. He's been up there for over two hours by now with only himself and pigeons to keep him company. His phone was always a distraction so he kept it tucked away in his pocket for emergencies. It had taken a few tries, but Yuuri had even convinced Viktor to not text him during jobs unless it were completely necessary._

_Many more minutes ticked by and Yuuri checked his watch again. The man who had hired him had said if nothing happened by three, he was free to leave with full pay guaranteed. He wasn't even much information other than something might happen to the couple._

_It had only been fifteen minutes since he last checked, making him dread the remaining time._

_Yuuri scanned the streets and sidewalks again, sighing from boredom. Every so often there would be a person walking down the pavement or a car driving down the road, but nothing out of the ordinary. Then something happened._

_A man wearing a baseball cap sat down at a bus stop, glancing around from under his cap. Any other time of the day, this would've been normal. Just your average Joe waiting for next mode of transportation to show up so he could go home._

_But the last bus had already come and gone forty minutes ago._

_Yuuri made sure to keep an eye on the man, but every few minutes -- ten to twelve minutes, preciously -- someone else would appear._

_One man, a tall and bulky one, lingered on the corner by the street lamp._

_Another one on the stairs of an abandoned building._

_Then the fourth, and hopefully final one, jumping up and onto the fire escape._

_Yuuri took a deep breath, adjusting the grip on his gun. He placed his index finger on the trigger, ready to pull it at any given moment. It was another twenty-one minutes before anything happened._

_The first man from the bus stop was the first to move. He stood up, fixing his jacket and cap before walking across the road. He slowly looked around before entering. Then the man at the abandoned building casually strolled over to stand in front of the building for watch out duty. Yuuri's gaze flickered over to the last man by the street lamp, only to find that he had moved and was no longer in sight._

_Yuuri cursed under his breath, looking through his scope. The guy who had climbed up the fire escape was now perched out the window that Yuuri was protecting._

_The Japanese man double checked his silencer, aiming at the man keeping watch. He pulled the trigger, watching the man crumble down to the ground with a soft thud. He then changed his direction to the man on the fire escape, taking him out as well._

_Now he had a choice to make. Wait till the man inside came into view and snipe him, or head inside and take the man out himself. Yuuri quickly calculated the time it would take for the man to reach the floor of the couple, and then the time it would take for himself to get there._

_A scream made him decide for him._

_Yuuri scrambled to his feet, sprinting down three floors, skipping a majority of the steps. It was a blur from leaving the rooftop to the apartment._

_The door had been shot and thrown open by the intruders. Yuuri immediately recognized the same cry he had heard just seconds ago and followed them. He was then led to a bedroom with a woman cowering in the corner and away from one of the men. She had seen Yuuri behind the man but did her best to act as though she hadn't._

_Yuuri lifted a smaller gun from his hip, shooting the man down instantly. He was about to rush over to the woman, but stopped when he heard another gun shot. He left the room, cocking his gun again._

_The last man whom he had lost track of earlier was now in the kitchen standing over the body of a man. The other person he was supposed to be protecting. Clearly, he had failed, but the least he could do was kill the attacker._

_Another gunshot rang through the apartment before the sound of sobs were the only thing Yuuri could hear._

_Yuuri ran back to the woman, hoping she didn't have any life threatening wounds. Sadly, the woman had been shot in the chest, giving her just mere minutes to live and definitely not enough time for an ambulance to arrive._

_"I'm so sorry," Yuuri apologized over and over. "This is all my fault."_

_"My--my son," she choked out in Manduar. "My baby boy."_

_"What?" Yuuri asked her. He wasn't told about any kid._

_"I-in the c-closet," she pointed a shaky finger to the door across the room. "P-please."_

_Yuuri nodded, setting her down on the ground gently before going to retrieve the woman's son. And sure enough, sitting on the ground was a small baby boy, clearly in distress from all the loud noises. Yuuri quickly picked the boy up, carrying him over to his mother._

_"Oh, my baby boy," she cooed. "Safe." Tears fell from her face, knowing this would be the last time they'd be seeing each other. "I love you very much, Kei."_

_She handed him back to Yuuri, pressing the boy, Kei, to his chest._

_"Please," she sobbed, "keep him safe."_

_Yuuri nodded, holding on to the baby who was now wailing at the top of his lungs._

_"I will. I swear it upon my life."_

_She smiled, finally relaxing. She closed her eyes, laying to rest in peace knowing her son was in safe hands. Yuuri silently wept as he held the baby, mourning the loss of the baby's mother for him. Slowly he found the courage to stand and checked the closet for anything that could help with the small child in his arms._

_He found a car seat in the back, as well as a diaper bag. Yuuri quickly strapped Kei in, praying that he'd cry himself to sleep, though Yuuri knew the only thing that would help the child was someone holding him. Sadly, it would just have to wait till Yuuri had packed up his equipment, which wouldn't take more than ten minutes._

_Once he was done, Kei had calmed down a little, still a little fussy. Yuuri picked him up hesitantly, cradling him in his arms. He nervously smiled at the small boy, hoping that it wouldn't scare him._

_"Hey," Yuuri greeted in the friendliest voice he could muster. "I'm Yuuri. Your new Chichi, if that's okay with you." The baby only whined at that. Yuuri's eyes widened, and he attempted to soothe the baby._

Think, Yuuri, think _, he scolded himself._  What would his mother do?

_Then it clicked. Yuuri thought of the first nursery rhyme he could think off and started to softly sing it to the boy. It sounded horrible, seeing as though he was no singer, but the baby slowly started to silence himself. Yuuri kept singing till the child had fallen asleep._

_Yuuri let out a silent breath of relief, buckling Kei back into his car seat. He then strapped the car seat down in the backseat, then hopped into the driver's seat. Once they were on the road, Yuuri called up his boss, feeling shame and guiltiness for what had happened in the past hour._

_"Hello?" the man answered._

_"It's Katsuki," Yuuri responded._

_"Ah. And it's only twelve forty, I see."_

_Yuuri gulped. "Yes. I.... I failed the mission. I'm so sorry, sir."_

_The man only sighed. "It's not your fault, kiddo. None of it is. I knew it was a long shot."_

_"I'm sorry," he repeated, sniffling. Then asked, "Did you know about the kid?"_

_"Kid?" the man asked confused._

_"Yeah. They had a kid. No older than three months at most."_

_"Shit," he mumbled. "Had no idea. I'm sorry you had to go through that."_

_"The kid's alive."_

_"Oh... so what are you going to do with it?"_

_"I'm going to take him in."_

_"Is your wife okay with that?"_

_Then Yuuri's breath hitched in his throat. Not because the man thought he had a wife, it was a common mistake many strangers made since he wore his wedding band everywhere, but because he completely forgot about how Viktor would react._

_"I take the silence as a no then?" the man questioned. Then he sighed. "I'll hang up so you can deal with that."_

_"I'm sorry I failed," Yuuri apologized again. "If I had just--"_

_"Enough, kid. Talk it over with your wife and go home."_

_Yuuri nodded, not caring that it would do anything for the man on the other line. He hung up, leaving a beeping noise echoing through Yuuri's ear. He paused for a moment before pulling the phone away and looking at his texts. He had eight from Viktor, all of them saying how much he missed him. The Japanese man smiled before opening them._

_**(8:02 pm)** _

_**Vitya <3: ** _

_I miss you already. Come home safe xxxx_

_**(8:12 pm)** _

**_Vitya <3:_ **

_Makka's waiting by the door for you. I think she misses me more than I do *gasp*_

_**(9:40 pm)** _

**_Vitya <3:_ **

_I hope you're not cold. Or hungry. I wish I could've tagged along so that we could snuggle up from the cold._

_**(11:00 pm)** _

**_Vitya <3:_ **

_I've decided I'm going to stay up for you. Makkachin would too but she's all tired out from today._

_**(11:10 pm)** _

**_Vitya <3:_ **

_I'm attempting to make some food for you so that he can eat a little. Katsudon's a little difficult for me and I don't want to burn down the apartment, so you'll just have to settle with macaroni and cheese. Is that okay?_

_**(11:28 pm)** _

**_Vitya <3:_ **

_Okay, foods all done! Come home soon, lyublyu. I miss you and I want to hold you and kiss you and watch you blush._

_**(11: 40 pm)** _

_**Vitya <3: ** _

_Silly me. I forgot that you won't be off work till 3 and then you have to drive home. You'll probably want to sleep right away. The food's in the fridge for you if you do decide to eat though. I'll try and wait up for you._

_**(12:17 am)** _

**_Vitya <3:_ **

_Moy lyubimyy, I wish you'd check your phone during work. I know why you don't but I miss you xxx_

_The last one had been sent eleven minutes ago. Viktor was probably awake still, sitting on the couch with a book in his hand, that is, if he was able to read and not thinking about his husband._

_Yuuri knew that he should've texted Viktor back and tried to explain to warn him of what he was bringing home. Calling was probably a better idea, but Yuuri couldn't think of how to. Countless scenarios ran through his head, some with good outcomes, other with bad._

_What if he's not ready for a child yet? They'd only been married three months, so Yuuri would understand why, but then what about the kid? What would happen to Kei? Viktor wouldn't make him give him up. Surely not. Viktor wasn't like that._

_They'd briefly discussed having kids. Both he and Viktor wanted one, maybe two, but they never said when. Of course, they'd wait a year at most but never would Yuuri had guessed two months after their wedding._

_In the back seat, Kei was beginning to wake up, crying loudly. Yuuri reached back, trying to soothe him, but he only wailed louder. In the end, he pulled into a parking lot of a supermarket, getting out of the car to attend to the baby. He had a funny feeling he needed a diaper change._

_After changing the little boy's diaper, the crying problem ceased. Now all Yuuri had to do was lull him to sleep again if he could. Luckily while he was looking for the diaper bag, he found a toy and pacifier. He stuck the pacifier in Kei's mouth and the boy began to suck on it, looking at Yuuri. He no longer looked confused or scared, just like he was just trying to figure out what Yuuri was doing holding him._

_"Hey, Kei," Yuuri smiled, bouncing his up and down a little, hoping the child would react. He didn't so Yuuri stopped and just held him up. They both stared at each other, wondering what Yuuri would do next. So he just kept talking even though the boy had no sense of what he was saying._

_"I know this probably isn't what you expected neither did I, but I promise you that everything's going to be fine. I'm going to love you and raise you and keep you safe just like you mother wanted. And so will Vitya. He's going to be your other dad..." if he's okay with Kei. "We have a puppy too. She's friendly and fluffy. She's going to like you, no doubt."_

_Kei grabbed Yuuri finger and started pulling on it. Yuuri giggled at the sight. Seconds later, the baby's pacifier fell from his mouth, but Yuuri was able to catch it before it hit the ground. Kei looked at him in awe, still gripping onto his finger._

_"Okay, I see how it is," Yuuri laughed, started to put him back into the car. "You're going to stay up. I'll play some music for you, how 'bout that?"_

_The baby didn't do anything, just grab onto his pacifier Yuuri had set in his lap. Yuuri smiled down, placing it into the baby's mouth for him. The Japanese man got back into the car, turning the engine on and began to play music on his phone like he promised. It was simple Disney music that he hoped entertained him a little, which it did. Kei giggled at the upbeat and silly songs from the Lion King and the Little Mermaid but seemed to like the Jungle Book the most._

_Forty minutes later, they arrived back at the apartment complex. Yuuri parked the car, looking up at the window. The light was still on, meaning Viktor did stay up and wait for him._

_Yuuri gulped, panic hitting him again._

_He got out of the car, going around to the other side to retrieving Kei and the diaper bag. He hadn't checked his texts since that first time he got in the car, but he noticed there were more text from Viktor. Yuuri didn't open them, but he prepared himself for the conversation that was about to happen._

_Kei looked up at Yuuri curiously. The baby had stopped giggling since the music had turned off. He was probably wondering why it had stopped so suddenly. Yuuri only smiled down at him reassuringly._

_"We're going to go inside and you're going to meet Vitya. And maybe Makkachin."_

_Kei only waved his hands around, whining a little but no tears or screams. Yuuri sighed in relief, making his way into the building. He took the elevator up to the fourth floor, back to the home he and Viktor shared. On the way up he fished the keys out of his pocket, finding the right one for when the door opened._

_Upon hearing the door being unlocked, Makkachin stood up, her tail wagging in delight. When Yuuri walked in, Makka hopped up on him, asking for attention. Yuuri gave in, rubbing her head. Shortly after, the dog had turned his attention to the small human and began to sniff the creature._

_"Moy lyubimyy, you're home early. Did someth--" Viktor came around the corner, stopping when he saw the baby. "Is that yours?" he whispered, trying to process the fact him husband was holding a baby that Viktor had never seen._

_"Yes. No! I mean h-he's ours," Yuuri stumbled. He started to walk to the living room, Viktor following close behind, his eyes never leaving the child. The small boy looked back up at the Russian, just as confused._

_"Explain. Please," Viktor said once they were sitting. It wasn't a demand, just a simple request. Yuuri took a deep breath, pulling Kei out of his seat and setting him on his lap._

_"Vitya, this is Kei," Yuuri introduced. He took one of Kei's fisted hands and waved it at Viktor. "Kei, this is your other dad, Vitya."_

_The baby wasn't paying attention though. He was looking around at the unfamiliar surroundings soundlessly. Yuuri sighed, looking at his husband._

_"I failed the job. The people I was meant to protect had a kid that no one knew about and the mother's last wish was for me to make sure he was safe," he paused to look at the boy, tears welling in his eyes. "I couldn't say no, Vitya. He has nowhere to go, no one else out there for him. I--I just--"_

_Viktor brushed away his tears, kissing his forehead and smiling at him fondly. "It's all okay, lyublyu. Now, why are you crying?"_

_"I-I just thought that maybe you wouldn't want to keep him. We've only been married for three months and we never had a real talk about adopting, and then this happened and-- I don't know. I just expected the worst."_

_Viktor kissed him again, reaching out to the child. Yuuri handed him over to Viktor and watched the Russian raise him into the air, shaking him a bit. Kei laughed, his pacifier falling out again. Viktor brightened up even more, bringing the baby back down to sit on his lap. He held him up with one arm and slung his other around Yuuri's waist, pulling him over to lean against. The Japanese man giggled, snuggling up against his husband._

_"Hey, Kei," Viktor cooed, similar to how Yuuri did earlier. "I'm your Otets and this," Viktor turn Kei to look at Yuuri, "is your Chichi. We're your parents now."_

_Kei's happy mood vanished and he cried again. Viktor froze, not knowing what to do. Yuuri took him back into his hands, doing his best to soothe him once again. It took longer than it had previously, so Yuuri looked around in the bag for something else that might help. He ended up finding an empty bottle and baby formula and tossing it at Viktor. He got the message and ran to the kitchen, returning a few minutes later with the baby's food. As Yuuri fed Kei, Kei began to doze off._

_"He didn't like it earlier when I said it either," Yuuri whispered, in fear that raising his voice would wake the small child. "I ended up singing to him in Mandarin."_

_"Mandarin?" Viktor questioned._

_"That's what his mother spoke in so I assumed that's what he was used to."_

_"Interesting... how old is he?"_

_"I don't know, honestly. Two, maybe three months."_

_"We should take him to a doctor tomorrow. They might know."_

_Yuuri nodded in agreement, suddenly tired. Viktor noticed and carefully took Kei from his arms. Both men stood up, walking back to their bedroom and to their neatly made bed. While Viktor pulled the covers back, Yuuri went into the closet and pulled out an extra sheet for the small child. He returned to the bed, swaddling the baby up so that he was warm and safe._

_They set Kei down in between them, both of them lying on opposite side. Neither of them knew what to think or do, but it started to sink in. Viktor and Yuuri now had a child. They were parents now._

_Viktor reached over, whipping a tear that had fallen from Yuuri's eyes. Yuuri sniffled, laughing at himself._

_"I know, lyublyu. It's a lot to take in."_

_"I'm just so happy," Yuuri whispered. "I remember when I first became a hitman, I was always worried about how I might have a family. I was worried something bad might happen to them because of my job, that I'd drag them down with me and they'd either end up dead or hating me. But now I'm here, married to one of the most powerful people in the Bravata and with our precious son."_

_Viktor moved his hand to rub Yuuri's cheek. "Oh, Yuuri. We all wonder those things."_

_Despite being in the dark, he knew Yuuri was smiling and so was he. He slipped his hand from Yuuri's face and down to their son. Yuuri's hand was also resting there in a protective manner and they fell asleep, both watching over their child._

_*** The next day, 1:15 pm *** _

_Viktor and Yuuri were now at the store, buying all the things their son needed. They had just left the doctor's office, one that Viktor had been friend's with for years, and discovered that Kei was actually four months old according to the files and his birthday with April 10th. No health problems were found during the appointment either, leaving the new parent's relieved._

_Now Viktor was with the baby in the food aisle while Yuuri was off getting paint for the bedroom. Yuuri had assigned Viktor with the task of groceries as well as getting Kei baby food and more dog food for Makkachin. Only problem was that Viktor had no idea what jars of food to grab. This resulted in him picking out three jars of each food as well as two more containers of baby formula._

_"You're not going hungry anytime soon, Kei!" Viktor beamed, sending the baby a heart shaped smile which he giggled at. Viktor knew he had no idea what he had just said, but he was more than delighted to hear that beautiful noise from him._

_The Russian pulled out the grocery list, crossing off the two things at the top. "Alright, now for the dog food."_

_The two made their way down to all different section of the food department, picking everything up that they needed. Along the way, Viktor entertained the child by baby talking to him and making goofy faces, which seemed to seemed to serve its purpose. The last aisle he went to was the bread aisle._

_In the middle of grabbing the two loafs of bed that they always bought, he received a text from Yuuri asking where they were. He responded back right away, setting the food down in the cart. Then he heard someone call his name somewhere near by. He turned around to see Yuuri's old roommate Phichit._

_"Fancy running into you here," Viktor smiled._

_"Yeah. Oh, who's this little guy?" The Thai man asked, reaching over to tickle the baby in Viktor's cart. Kei grinning but no sound came out._

_"Kei."_

_"Are you and Yuuri watching him for a friend?"_

_"Uh, actually--"_

_"Phichit!" Yuuri shrieked. "What are you doing here?"_

_"Um, humans need food to survive."_

_Yuuri ran over to Viktor, speaking to him in a hushed voice. "Did you tell him yet?"_

_"I was about to."_

_"About to what?" Phichit asked._

_The married couple looked at each other. Viktor nodded, letting Yuuri handle the situation. The Japanese man took a deep breath before explaining._

_"Long story short, we adopted Kei, and I guess you're technically one of his uncles."_

_Phichit smiled, looking over at Kei again. The baby was currently chewing on a toy that Viktor had handed him earlier and now looking at his supposed uncle._

_"Hey, little guy. I'm Lung Phicitr!"_

_Kei dropped his toy, crying again. Both parent's sighed, reaching out to comfort him. Phichit stood back, feeling guilty for making the baby cry. Once Yuuri had the baby in his arms, Viktor explained the touchy subject._

_"The doctor that we took him to said he might resent us for the first few weeks, but he'll eventually become more comfortable. I can't blame him though with what happened last night."_

_Phichit sighed. "I don't know what happened, but it must have been bad. I wish you guys the best of luck."_

_"Thank you, Phichit," Viktor told the Thai man. "We'll invite you over for dinner soon once everything calms down."_

_Phichit smirked. "Good. I need to spoil my nephew, now don't I?"_

_Viktor chuckled, playfully punching his arm. The two men watched as Yuuri tried to put Kei back in the car seat, but then resulted in more crying. Yuuri's eyes widened in panic and he pulled the baby back to his chest. The crying stopped immediately._

_"Well, I believe we should get back to shopping. It was nice talking to you."_

_"You too," Phichit replied. Before leaving, he bid farewell to Yuuri and kissed Kei's head. The baby squirmed away. but the Thai man took no offense to it._

_The couple made their way to where the cribs were. The two argued on which one to get, but finally settled on one and placed it in the cart. Yuuri questioned why there was so much baby food, but didn't try to put any back. He knew Viktor would just place it in the cart again. Afterward, they went to the toy section, picking up a few toys that seemed to catch their son's eye._

_On the way home, Yuuri sat in the back with Kei, keeping him company and stopping him from crying. The baby ended up falling asleep on him, and soon Yuuri was out as well._

_When they arrived home, Viktor took everything up to the apartment before waking his husband up. Yuuri rubbed his eyes as Viktor took Kei from Yuuri, positioning him in his carrier._

_Inside the apartment, Makkachin ran around their feet, wanting to see the baby again. Yuuri smiled down at the anxious dog, petting his head. He took Kei and one of the baby blankets they had bought, settling him onto the bed in their room. Makkachin jumped onto the bed without any hesitation, setting herself beside the baby. She then looked up at Yuuri, her tail thumping up and on on the bed. The Japanese man rubbed her head again before leaving the door open._

_Meanwhile, Viktor was in the living room, beginning to put the crib together. Yuuri offered to help, but the other insisted he had it covered. In the end, Yuuri was the one to start emptying out the spare bedroom they had. Part of him was half tempted to call Phichit over for an extra hand, but he also knew the Phichit completely forget about helping him and play with his new nephew instead._

_After the room had been cleared, Yuuri started painting the room. Shortly after beginning, Viktor popped in to help. The two had their fun painting, dancing around and just being silly in general. Their time together only lasted five minutes before Kei started crying from the room next door. Yuuri moved to retrieve the child, but Viktor beat him to it. While Viktor was off in the other room attending to their child, Yuuri continued his task._

_Viktor when into the kitchen, Makkachin following at his heels. He pulled a bottle from the fridge, hoping that was the solution to the problem. When that didn't help, he changed the diaper, but that didn't do anything either._

_"Vitya, do you want me to take him?" Yuuri asked, taking a break._

_"No, no. I've got it."_

_"You sure?"_

_"Positive," the Russian smiled, patting the baby's back. Maybe he just needed to burp._

_Yuuri returned to Kei's room while Viktor stayed in the kitchen. After a few more minutes of bouncing the baby and patting his back, Kei threw up some of the milk he had drunk earlier. His cries subsided and he started to rest against Viktor's chest. The two then made their way back to where Yuuri was, Kei now feeling better._

_Viktor watched his husband while bouncing the baby in his arms. Eventually, Yuuri paused to look over his shoulder at the two boys, smiling at both of them._

_"Yuuri, I have some bad news," Viktor told him in a joking tone._

_"And what's that?" the Japanese man asked._

_"I know I promised you I'd love you more than anyone in the world, but I think Kei's taken my heart."_

_Yuuri pouted but he rolled his eyes with a smile, making their way to him. He wrapped an arm around Viktor and one around Kei._

_"Then I guess it's okay," he mumbled. "I mean, look at his cute face."_

_Kei looked at Yuuri. The little boy was attempting to eat his fist, saliva running down his arm. Yuuri chuckled, pecking his forehead before leaning his head against Viktor's arm. The two parents just stared down at their son who in return kept chewing his hand._

_"Come on, Vitya. I'm done painting for today and we have other baby things to put together."_

_"Alright," Viktor agreed._

_They rest Kei down on a blanket with a few toys within his reach. Makkachin came over and sat by him, making the baby laugh and Makkachin rub up against him. Viktor and Yuuri kept getting distracted by the sight but eventually got to put together the high chair and bounce chair which Kei seemed to love._

_By the end of the day, both Viktor and Yuuri were exhausted and ready for bed, but Kei started crying again. The two parents looked at each other before Viktor gave in._

_"I've got it."_

_*** Two months and three weeks later *** _

_Viktor had left the living room to get something from the kitchen but when he came back, Kei wasn't on the blanket like when he left him. He thought that maybe Yuuri picked him up, but his husband had just gotten back from a job an hour ago and was in desperate need of a nap._

_"Kei?" Viktor shouted, hoping the baby would make a noise. No such luck though._

_"Yuuri, I lost the baby!"_

_That was enough to make him wake up. "You did what?" Yuuri grumbled, stumbling out of their room, his glasses askew on his face. "How did you lose him?"_

_"I went to the kitchen and when I came back, he wasn't there."_

_"Well, wh--"_

_Makkachin barked, turning their attention to the dog. Not three seconds that, they heard a cry come from Kei. Both Viktor and Yuuri rushed over to see the small boy and his hands and knees under the table beside the poodle. Yuuri scooped Kei into his arms, cradling him to his chest, smile._

_"Looks like he's starting to crawl," Yuuri observed. Viktor let out a laugh of relief._

_"Oh, you gave us a scare there, kiddo," Viktor cooed, stroking Kei's fluffy brown hair. The child turned to him, chewing his fingers in the process. Viktor chuckled, pecking his forehead._

_"Alright, I think that's enough excitement for today," Yuuri told them both. Viktor took Kei into his arms, rocking him back and forth. Yuuri leaned over, kissing Kei's cheek and then Viktor's. "I'm going back to bed. Make sure the little one get's his nap."_

_"Will do," Viktor assured. As soon as his husband was out of sight, he turned back to Kei. "We're going to play, okay?"_

_Kei just made noises in response, so Viktor took that as a yes._

_* One week later *_

_Believe it or not, the day started off normal. Viktor awoke at eight and started a pot of coffee. Yuuri came in twenty minutes later, as usual, and Kei woke up not long after. The three then sat at the table and eat breakfast. Viktor would read the paper and Yuuri would scroll through his phone. At the foot of Kei's hair chair, Makkachin would wait for the baby to drop some cereal before cleaning up his mess._

_After breakfast, one of the two adults would start the dishes while the other kept Kei occupied. They'd then switch out so that they could shower and do any other things that needed to be done, and by then they'd both have some quality family time. All three of them with their fluffy dog._

_But their normal schedule was interrupted today._

_At nine o'clock sharp, there was a loud knock at the door. Both men looked at each other wondering who it was. Neither one of them had invited anyone over, and it couldn't have been any of the neighbor's coming to complain about Kei's crying. The baby hadn't made a single noise since he awoke._

_Viktor went to check while Yuuri stayed with Kei. Both of them were now on edge, their defensive modes on._

_Another loud knock came just as Viktor opened the door._

_"Yurio?" the silver haired man question in disbelief. The other snarled, pushing Viktor out of the way and let himself in._

_"Where's this kid I've been hearing about?"_

_Viktor followed him into the living room, trying to stop him. His attempts were futile, seeing as though he had already found Yuuri and Kei sitting on the couch. Yuuri also questioned what the sixteen-year-old was doing in their home._

_"Why the fuck didn't you guys tell me?"_

_"Yurio there is a child in the room," Viktor scolded as Yuuri covered his son's ears. The teen ignored him, continuing to speak._

_"You guys have had a kid for three fucking months and never told me? I just found out yesterday from Georgi. You guys are assholes for not telling me I was an uncle."_

_"But you're--" Yuuri tried telling him, but other wouldn't hear it._

_"Let me see the kid."_

_Yuri flopped down on the couch, holding his hands out to take the baby. Both parents looked at each other, still trying to process what was happening. Then Yuri snapped them out of their thoughts, and Yuuri reluctantly handed him Kei._

_Then Viktor and Yuuri could'vet swore that all hell had frozen over._

_Yuri smiled at the kid, cooing cute little things at the baby. Kei laughed, reaching out for Yuri's shoulder length hair, tugging it slightly. Once again, the blonde shocked them by not screaming at the baby but by gently prying his hand off his hair._

_Twenty minutes passed and both men were still trying to wrap their mind around the sight in front of them. Yuuri was the first to come back to reality when Kei started to whine in discomfort, most likely from a dirty diaper. He quickly took the child back, rushing to tend to him. While Yuuri was doing that, Yuri was left with Viktor._

_"So... you heard the news and what? Hopped on the first flight to Japan?"_

_"Exactly," Yuri answered without hesitation._

_"Did you tell anyone? Your grandpa? Yakov?"_

_"Grandpa knows, of course. And who cares about Yakov."_

_"He's Pakhan," Viktor reminded. Yuri only shrugged, checking his phone quickly before slipping it back in his pocket. Afterward, he swung a small cheetah print backpack off his back, pulling out a stuffed animal._

_"This is for the kid," Yuri told Viktor after seeing his curious gaze._

_"His name is Kei."_

_"Cool. I'm calling him kid."_

_Before Viktor could object, Yuuri came back in, setting their son down on his blanket. Makkachin was already there, waiting for her small human to come join her. Seconds later, Yuri had joined them as well, handing the boy the stuffed animal. Kei took it, his eyes brightening at the softness._

_"This is a snow leopard," Yuri told the kid. "They're a really big cat and they like to play in the snow."_

_Since Yuri was there to watch Kei, Yuuri dismissed himself to make lunch and Viktor got up for a shower. Viktor had finished first, seeing as though the thing he went to do was only a ten-minute thing at most. He then joined his husband in the kitchen, both of them discussing Yuri's sudden arrival. When they had finished lunch, they went to check up on the two boys, only to find them passed out on the couch._

_Yuri had moved onto the couch with Kei. The blonde was sprawled out on his back with the baby laying on his chest, both sound asleep. Viktor went to go pick up their son, but stopped himself, picking up a blanket and covering the two. Next, he picked up the camera from the shelf and snapped a picture._

_"Let them sleep, Vitya. They need their rest."_

_Viktor nodded, but couldn't look away from the two children. It was a sight to see the angry kitten calm and relaxed and playing with a baby. He never thought he'd see the day when little Yuri Pisetsky showed his soft side, but apparently, he was wrong. Today had been the day and he had a feeling it wouldn't be the last of time either. Not as long as Kei was around._


	8. Declarations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the team's hacker, they guys now have a game plan. Now, they just have to rest before the big mission but it's hard to relax with all the stress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize to anyone who had commented and hasn't gotten a reply. I'm trying to get better at that so I'll be doing that once everything has been updated.

_Present Day_

Yuri drove down the roads at top speed, not giving two shits about the speed limit, cursing the whole time. Viktor and Chris did their best to calm the young man and to get him to slow down, but nothing worked. Instead, the older men held onto something and prayed they didn't crash.

They arrived back at the house thirty minutes earlier than they should have. Yuri blamed traffic, claiming they could've been back sooner.

All three of them ran down to the basement where everyone was waiting. Viktor handed Yuuri the card they had received. The Japanese man read it once, then twice, examining both sides of the card. Then, after a brief moment of silence, he crumpled up, throwing on the ground out of pure anger.

"Then they'll get a fucking war!" Yuuri screamed. It was highly unusual for him to swear. Viktor forced him into a chair before he went completely nuts.

"Phichit, got anything new?" Viktor asked while he tried calming his husband. The Thai man bit his lip, focusing on his laptop screen.

"Hold on... I almost have it," he mumbled.

Viktor looked confused, as did the other two who hadn't been there the past few hours. Otabek explained to them that Phichit had decided to hack into a few databases and search in hope of information. The one he was attempting (and succeeding) to get into was the last one on a list of three and was most likely the one with everything they needed to know.

There was a silence that broke after ten minutes.

"I got in!" Phichit shouted even though everyone was within seven feet. Everyone crowded around Phichit and his laptop, most of the coding and such, made no sense to anyone but the Thai man. He scrolled down a few times before clicking on something.

"What's that?" Yuri asked.

"The address," Phichit mumbled. "I'll need to check it out to make sure it's the real thing, but until then we need a plan. And a good one too, if we want to make it out alive."

Everyone agreed, scattering out. Yuri went to find all the knives Yuuri had taken from him and give them a fresh sharpening. Then Viktor followed Yuuri into the side room of the basement. It was stocked full of ammunition and various weapons. Most of them were Yuuri's that he had to keep in a secure location after he moved in with Viktor, though he still kept a hand full of guns on him at home. They were all hidden away, of course, but they were there.

Chris walked in at one point. He looked tired, saying nothing as he examined one of the walls hold handguns. He picked one off the shelf, waving at Viktor on his way out. Yuuri hadn't notice anyone walk in. He was too busy cleaning his favorite gun.

"We need my katana," Yuuri mumbled out of the blue. Viktor awoke from his daze, nodding.

"Let's go get it then."

Yuuri nodded, setting down his weapon. He followed Viktor, allowing the Russian to explain to the others what they were doing.

The couple got into Viktor's car without another word being spoken between them. Viktor could tell from a glance Yuuri was thinking, hard too. A dangerous thing for him, Viktor had learned when they first met.

"Tell me what you're thinking," Viktor demanded, though it was gently said. Yuuri glanced over, taking in a shaky breath.

"Just... when we go to get Kei back, what if one of us die?"

Viktor took Yuuri's hand, rubbing it with the back of his thumb. Yuuri held the Russian's hand back, needing all the comfort he could get.

"That's not going to happen. I won't let it."

"But what about this war they're talking about?"

Viktor gripped the steering wheel, narrowing his eyes on the road. "If they're being serious about war then I'll be getting ahold of the Bravata and our closest allies. Then this organization can have their fun with that."

Yuuri's eyes widened. He knew Viktor wasn't kidding, meaning that all the work he'd been doing for four years would've been a waste of time. After officially leaving the mafia behind with no strings attached, he'd just go back to it again without--

"I know what you're thinking," Viktor breathed, now calming down a little. "But what if it's safer to be in the mafia? I'm not saying it is, but what if..."

"Let's not talk about it," Yuuri mumbled. Viktor agreed, not wanting to think about the outcome either. Viktor allowed a brief moment of silence settled over them before choosing to speak again.

"Let's talk about what we want to do once we have Kei back."

Yuuri sighed, nodding. "I think we should move. Maybe get a house."

"Alright. Any idea's where?"

"I was thinking back in Hasetu. That's where my family is and I haven't visited in years or kept in contact. They don't even know about Kei."

"You never told them?"

Yuuri shook his head. "If they knew about Kei, they'd ask how and why, and then they'd ask about my work. I don't want them knowing I kill people for a living. When I moved away, I told them there was a company that hired me as their assistant in Tokyo and that was that."

Viktor adjusted his hand so their fingers were intertwined. He still rubbed his thumb over Yuuri's in hopes that it might comfort him. It seemed to be working. Yuuri continued his reasoning, though Viktor didn't need to hear it. He understood why Yuuri wanted to move back home, but it helped the Japanese man, distracting from his thoughts.

"I mean, Kei's asked if he has grandparents for years now, and he's heard so many stories about his Oba-san Mari and Oba-san Yuuko. I want him to meet them and his cousins. Not to mention--"

Yuuri went on for another ten minutes about why they should move to Hasetu. Viktor listened the whole time, smiling as he did. The other had also mentioned adopting another dog, which sounded like a wonderful idea to him.

When Yuuri was done speaking, he relaxed back into his seat sighing like he was out of energy at that point. Viktor chuckled, ruffling his hair.

"Done?"

"Yeah," Yuuri yawned.

"If you're tired, get some sleep."

"I can't."

"What do you mean you can't?" Viktor wondered, raising an eyebrow. Yuuri shrugged his shoulders explaining how he barely slept the previous night. He made a mental note to change that for tonight.

The rest of the way back home (or to what might be their old home) the two discussed the little details. Simple things like what kind of furniture they'd buy or the colors they'd paint the rooms. Yuuri told Viktor that Kei's room would be bright red like a fire truck because that was the kid's favorite color. Viktor listened, already picturing their quaint little house in the small town. It brought a smile to his face thinking about all three of them together again.

They reached their apartment and ran up the stairs, wanting to get in and out as soon as possible. Yuuri didn't want to spend any more time here than needed, and Viktor couldn't blame him.

The door was locked just as how they left it last night. Yuuri plucked his sword off the wall before going back into his room to grab the other weapons Phichit had suggested to bring. Three minutes later, he walked out to the living room where he had left Viktor, but the Russian wasn't there. The other backed into the hallway, finding him sitting on Kei bed, looking around the rest of the room with their son's stuffed animal in his lap.

"Should we bring him something for when we get him back?" Viktor asked Yuuri. He lifted up the toy from his lap. "Like this?"

"Milo. He named it Milo, and yes. We should."

Yuuri retrieved Kei's old school bag that was used as an overnight bag at times. The two had ended up packing Milo, Kei's napping blanket that was really soft, a photo album, and coloring book with crayons. Though Yuuri had a feeling that he wouldn't think about coloring once he was reunited with his dad. No, it wasn't just dad anymore. It was _dads_.

Yuuri smiled, tears in his eyes yet again. Viktor, who had been zipping up the small bag, immediately ran over to Yuuri to comfort him. Yuuri only shook his head, laughing and accepting Viktor's hug, which only seemed to worry the Russian. Yuuri seemed to be holding on too tight.

Viktor repeatedly asked Yuuri what was wrong but the Japanese man simply waved it off, claiming it was nothing. Of course, the Russian insisted it wasn't nothing but he knew Yuuri would be fine due to the smile he was showing off.

They got into the car with the items they had come for, both of them feeling a lot better than the car ride there. Yuuri continued to talk about their plans for Hasetu and Viktor listened, adding in a few details every so often.

It reminded Viktor of when they were wedding planning. They had both talked like this. Talking about what they wanted to do once they were wed, but now it things they'd do once the family of three was reunited. Viktor had to admit that this planning was much better than wedding planning.

Once they got back to Yuri's home of residence, they were both smiling. Their smiles didn't fall until they got down to the basement with the others. Everyone had seen how happy the two were when they came down the stairs but now that they were in the room, they returned back to the cold harshness of reality.

Yuuri was the first to compose himself, then Viktor right beside him.

"What'd you find?" Yuuri asked, waiting for anyone to answer.

"The address I found is real," Phichit informed him, "and it's definitely where they operate in Japan. No doubt that's where they would have taken Kei."

Yuuri let out a breath. Rather if it were one of relief or worry, he didn't know. He was feeling both right now.

"I also looked at their security footage," the Thai man continued. "By the looks of it, they have a guard schedule, every three hours new security clocks in. There's also a team of two doing patrols throughout every hall of the building. If you give me another two hours, I'll have the pattern down. Until then, you guys should go upstairs and eat. Maybe put together some battle strategies too."

Everyone stood around for a second before Phichit practically shoved them up the stairs. Yuri let out a string of curses, claiming that he was the owner of the house and that he couldn't be pushed around in his own home. The Thai man only ignored him, locking the door on him. Yuri cursed again, remembering that the key to open the door was down there with the hacker.

Meanwhile, the rest of the group had migrated to the kitchen, looking around for food. Otabek was the first to gather ingredients for a home-cooked meal and began cooking. The remaining people sat around the small table, beginning their planning.

"We're breaking into the base of operation," Chris stated. Yuri snorted as if that wasn't clear enough already. Chris chose to ignore it. "Meaning that they have all their men in that one place. We'll need a distraction."

"I'll do it," Yuri offered without a second of hesitation. "If we're goi--"

"No," Yuuri cut the blonde off. Yuri narrowed his eyes at the Asian.

"What do you mean 'no'?"

"Yurio, you're more skilled at sneaking things in and out. If anyone can get Kei out without being detected, it's you."

"But you're his parent."

Yuuri sighed, looking away. "Even more a reason. If I'm the one to get him out, he wouldn't be able to keep quiet. He'd attract attention and get us all killed."

Yuri stayed silent for a second, thinking something he didn't want to say out loud. Sadly, it had to be spoken.

"What happens if you don't make it out?"

Yuuri shook his head. "I will. There's no way in hell I can't."

"And Viktor? Is he going with?"

Yuuri looked at Viktor. The two shared a look, nodding.

"Yes," Viktor answered, tearing his gaze away from his husband and back to the blonde. "I will be with him."

Yuri sighed in exhaustion, leaning back into his chair with his eyes closed. After rubbing his face, he mumbled, "This is suicide, but okay. Whatever you two idiots want to do."

They didn't speak of going into the enemy's territory again. Instead, they focused on what the others would be doing. Obviously, Otabek wouldn't be joining them inside since he didn't believe in the violence and Phichit only needed to be close enough to get live security footage. Chris offered to be the getaway driver, which seemed like the best option for everyone.

Otabek set the food down on the table, along with plates. Everyone took their share, digging into it without another word being spoken, but they all were thinking about the mission they were about to go on. Just as they were finishing up their last bites of food, they heard the squeak of old wooden stairs and the basement door being swung open. Silverware was dropped onto the table before sprinting over to the Thai man.

Phichit shoved them out of the way, getting himself a plate of food. He settled himself down on the counter near the sink, eating the home cooked meal. After two bites, he snapped at everyone since they were all staring at him.

"Let me eat and then I'll talk.'

So everyone busied themselves with something. Yuuri checked his phone but didn't comprehend anything he was reading on it. Viktor sat beside him, gazing between Yuuri's phone and the beautiful man's face. Yuri sharpened a knife while quietly humming a Russian song to himself. Chris opened up an old news article on his laptop but somehow ended up watching cat videos as well as attracting Yuri's attention. Finally, there was Otabek who was cleaning up his mess in the kitchen like a responsible adult.

Ten minutes later, Phichit entered the living room where the others were waiting. The four men stopped what they were doing, waiting for the Thai man to start relaying what he had learned. In the end, Phichit waved them back down to the basement and began to relay information.

"Who's the one getting Kei?" he asked first.

"Me," Yuri answered. Phichit gave him a questioning look. The blonde sent him a threatening glare.

Phichit cleared his throat and told him what he needed to know.

"Kei's being kept over here," Phichit told them, pointing to a map of the building. "I don't know which room or floor yet, and I won't know till we're closer range. Yurio, I'm going to need you to get in there as quickly and discreetly as possible and to the main security room in the center of the top floor. Once you do that, you plug this into the system," he tossed the blonde a flash drive. "It will grant me enough access to take over the cameras and main entrances, possibly more; we'll see. Once that's done, get Kei and get out."

"Okay. And the guards?"

"Right," Phichit moved on. "Security moves in groups of two throughout the building. Each group is within one minute and five seconds apart. If there's a corner, then you'll have thirty to forty seconds to get by before patrol spot you. I know this is one of the riskiest missions we've done together, but you know as well as I that we can't mess up. There's no room for mistake."

The group nodded in agreement. One slip up and everything was done for.

Yuuri swallowed hard, feeling a little sick again. Phichit was the first to see his friend pale and immediately handed him the trash can. The Japanese man nodded a thank, going to sit on the couch. Viktor followed him over, patting him back for comfort. Luckily he didn't get sick though. It passed and Yuuri decided to go shower before heading to bed.

Viktor bit his lip. He knew Yuuri wouldn't be sleeping tonight, and if he did, it wouldn't be enough.

Both the Russians went up stairs to the living room and turning on the news. They listened intently, using it to escape their problem.

A door down the hall opened, flooding the hall with light. Yuri didn't seem to notice, too immersed in the story the news anchor was telling, but Viktor noticed. He turned to see Yuuri with dripping wet hair and baggy clothes going down the hall to their room. The Japanese man looked exhausted, which didn't surprise Viktor, but that didn't mean it didn't pain him to see his beloved like that.

Otabek came out of the kitchen with a glass of water. He handed to Viktor but stopped him from drinking it.

"Give it Yuuri. It has some medicine in there to knock him out for a good nine hours."

Viktor looked down at the clear liquid, then back at Otabek with a questioning look. "Why don't you just give it to him?"

"He'll know I did something to it, and he'd suspect everyone else here. If it's you though, he'll accept."

Viktor nodded, understanding why. His only question was how Yuuri would know. Have they done this to Yuuri before? And if so, why? Regardless of the reasoning, he stood up and made his way over to their room.

Yuuri was laying in the bed with his eyes closed but was far as a person can get from sleep. Viktor silently sighed, shutting the door behind him. He sat down on the edge of the bed beside Yuuri, patting down his wet hair.

"I brought you a glass of water," Viktor told him. "Thought it might help."

Yuuri sat up, taking the glass. He took a small sip before holding it between his hand and setting him in his lap. After that, he just stared down at the water with a blank stare. Viktor looked at his love sadly, leaning over to kiss the top of his head. He could feel all of Yuuri's worry radiating off of him.

"It's all going to be okay," Viktor whispered to him.

Yuuri raised the glass to his lips, gulping down half the water. Then he looked up at the silver haired man, frowning.

"But what if it's not?"

Viktor shifted so that he was right beside Yuuri and took a hold of his hand.

"You want to know my secret for big missions like this?"

Yuuri nodded so the other continued.

"Picture what will happen once you succeed. Don't think of the 'what if's or of any of the bad things. Focus on the outcome of surviving. So I want you to think of that house in Hasetu. Just me, you, and Kei, and maybe even a little puppy. Now tell me what you see."

Yuuri closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. Viktor squeezed his hand, encouraging for him to speak.

"I see you and Kei playing in the backyard... with a little poodle. Then I come out to join you but it's not just me. There..." he gulped, gathering up the courage to continue. "There's another kid ---ours, following me, and she runs over to her Otets and her big brother. And everything's just picture perfect."

Viktor whipped a tear away from his eye and then all the ones that had fallen from Yuuri's. The Japanese man apologized but Viktor refused all his sorry's and pulled him close.

"I want that too, Yuuri. Nothing would make me happier."

Yuuri sniffled, pulling away from the other to finish the water. Once he did, he laid down on the bed once again, the medication finally hitting him.

"There was something in that water, wasn't there?" he asked Viktor.

The Russian smiled down sheepishly. "Sorry, lyublyu but you need the rest."

Yuuri sighed but didn't say anything. He just accepted his fate and fell asleep. Viktor laid down beside him, decided it was best for him to get some rest as well. It was easier now that he knew what Yuuri pictured after they were together again.

Another kid. That... that was the greatest thing Viktor could've ever wished for. Just the four of them with a dog and a peaceful life in a quiet town. Nothing sounded better than that.


	9. Shattered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of the day Yuuri's world fell apart around him.

Four years and one month ago

_Viktor sat in the kitchen with Kei, both of them coloring in coloring books. Kei's was messy, which was expected from a two year old while the the silver haired man's was neat and in the lines. Yuuri was also in the room but he was doing the dishes. In the background, music was playing but it low and soft, relaxing all three people in the room._

_Kei looked over at his Otets's picture and pouted._

_"Your's better," Kei frowned. Viktor did as well, but not for the same reason. He truly believed Kei's was better than his._

_"I disagree," Viktor told him. "Your's has so much color and looks so pretty."_

_"Really?" the two-year old's eyes brightened._

_"Really," his father smiled. "When you finish it, we can even put it on the fridge."_

_Kei gasped, reaching for a new crayon. Viktor chuckled, looking over at his husband at the sink. Yuuri had turned his head to look over at the two, smiling fondly at them. Viktor was about to walk over to his beloved but his work phone went off. The couple looked at one another, frowning._

_"I got him," Yuuri told the Russian, shooing him off. "Go answer it."_

_Viktor sighed heavily, leaving the room with his phone. Meanwhile, Yuuri dried his hands and took a seat where his husband had previously been sitting. Kei carried on coloring and Yuuri watched._

_"Otets talk to?" Kei asked in choppy words._

_"Probably Yakov," Yuuri sighed. Kei stopped coloring, looking up at his other dad._

_"Oh," the child said, sounding disappointed. He too had picked up on what it meant when Yakov called. If Yakov called, it usually meant that Viktor had to go back to Russia for at least a week, if not longer._

_"I know,_ _chīsana mono," Yuuri replied to his son._

_They fell back into silence and listened to the music in the background. Another five minutes passed and Kei finished his picture. Yuuri went to tear it out of the book, but Kei stopped him, claiming that Otets had to do it._

_They left the kitchen and went into the toddler's room where all the toys were. Yuuri played with his son until the small boy started yawning. Yuuri then decided it was nap time for him. So Kei went over to his bed, pulling his soft nap time blanket over himself and his unnamed leopard to his chest. He fell into a deep sleep in a matter of minutes._

_Yuuri quietly left the room, hoping that Viktor was done talking to his boss. Sadly, he heard him in their bedroom speaking in Russian. It had already been an hour, making the Japanese man start to wonder what they were talking about._

_Viktor finally came out an hour later, finding his husband watching TV on the couch. He smiled at him, going over to join him._

_"What was that about?" Yuuri asked once they had found a comfortable position wrapped in each other's arms._

_"I'll tell you later," Viktor mumbled, nuzzling into Yuuri's neck. Yuuri giggled, Viktor's hair tickling him a little. They were able to cuddle for a few minutes by themselves before Kei awoke from his nap and joined them on the couch, rubbing his eyes._

_The three stayed like that, all cozy like for a few more minutes before Kei said something about food. They then got up and had a late lunch._

_The rest of the day went on as usual. Both parents kept their son busy, one of them running off to do some chore every so often. Yuuri received the occasional text from Phichit, which was normally a cute animal video he sent for Kei. Around four, Yuuri disappeared into the kitchen beginning to make dinner, leaving the other two to play and color. Once they had eaten dinner, they all sat down and watched one of Kei's favorite movies until he fell asleep for the night._

_Viktor and Yuuri tucked him in with his stuffed animal. They left a night light on for him before quietly shutting the door and tip toeing back to their room. Once behind the closed door, they changed into their pajamas and went to their respective sides of their bed. Viktor sat up against the pillows, reaching out for his husband's hand._

_"What did Yakov have to say?" Yuuri asked, covering both their hands with his free one. Viktor let out a silent breath, placing his other hand on top of Yuuri's._

_"Yakov called me because he wants me to become the next_ _Pakhan," Viktor told him. Yuuri opened his mouth to object, but the Russian stopped him. "I already told him no. That I don't want the position. That's why I was on the phone for so long."_

_Yuuri looked away for a moment, biting his lip. Viktor observed him, waiting for him to say something. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, he turned back to face him._

_"If I'm being honest, Vitya, I don't even want you in the mafia anymore. It's a risky business."_

_Viktor frowned, looking down. He couldn't stand looking into Yuuri's eyes. The small glance he did allow himself all he saw was worry. So Yuuri continued his reasoning._

_"I mean, what if one day you have to go back for some big mission and then Yakov's the one calling me to tell me that you didn't make it out. Or what if you were taken hostage and I never got to see you again. Or what if you were injured and had to stay in Russia till you were fully healed."_

_Viktor pulled his beloved to his chest, running his hand through Yuuri's short black hair. The other silently cried into his shirt, making Viktor feel a pain of guilt and sadness._

_"Trust me, lyublyu, I want out too."_

_"Then why haven't you?" the Japanese man sniffled._

_"Because it's not that simple. I can't just put in a two weeks notice and go home Scot free. There's scores and debts and favors I'd have to take care of first."_

_"How long would that take?"_

_Viktor let out a long sigh. "I have no idea, vozlyublennaia. Too long, that's for sure."_

_Yuuri let out a sigh as well. "If only we had met with different lives."_

_"That would've been nice," Viktor smiled, imagining a different reality. "What were you thinking?"_

_Yuuri shrugged. "My original plan before I became a mercenary was to go to college in America. Instead, I flew to America and met Phichit and we started working together. What was your original plan?"_

_"Sadly, there was none. I was raised to be a criminal."_

_"That must've been harsh," Yuuri mumbled._

_"It was," Viktor admitted. "But it was all worth it to get where I am today."_

_Yuuri sat up, smiling. A blush covered his cheeks like they always did whenever Viktor said something cheesy like that. The Japanese man leaned in, giving his husband a long, soft kiss on the lips. When they pulled away, Yuuri nuzzled into Viktor's neck._

_"I love you, Vitya."_

_"I love you more, my Yuuri."_

_Yuuri chuckled. "It's not a competition, ya know?"_

_"I know," Viktor said, wrapping his arms around Yuuri. "But it's also the truth."_

_Yuuri blushed again, harder this time, hiding his face further into Viktor neck. Viktor only held him closer, the two now dozing off._

_* One week later *_

_It was a normal day just like any other. Except Viktor got yet another call from Yakov. It was quick this time, no longer than twenty minutes. But even after the phone call had ended, Viktor stayed seated on the bed, thinking. Viktor didn't know how long he had been sitting there but eventually, there was a knock at the door._

_Yuuri poked his head in, Kei doing the same._

_"Mind if we come in?" Yuuri asked. "Kei was wondering why you were taking so long."_

_Viktor smiled at the two, nodding and waving them in. Kei ran forward, tumbling into his Otets's arms. Viktor gladly picked him up, flopping down on the bed with his son resting on his chest. The Russian's brightened at the sound of his child's joyous laughter._

_Yuuri crawled up against them seconds later, wrapping his arms around the both of them. Viktor closed his eyes, memorizing the moment so he could remember it forever. But sadly, all great moment's had to come to an end._

_"Hey, Kei, why don't you go pick out a movie. Okay?" Yuuri told him. "We'll be out in a minute."_

_The small child nodded, running back into the living room to find a movie. Yuuri twisted around in Viktor's arms to face him, only to see that the Russian's smile had fallen._

_"What's wrong, Vitya? What did Yakov have to say?"_

_"It's nothing to worry about," Viktor assured, but it wasn't a believable statement to either of them._

_"Was it about the thing he said last week?"_

_Viktor sighed, closing his eyes and nodding. Yuuri sighed as well, resting on Viktor. They stayed like that till Kei came back into the room, screaming about the movie. Both his dad's smiled down at him for his sake, then went out to the living room to play the movie._

_Half way through it, Kei fell asleep on the both of them. And as usual, they tucked him in before they themselves did the same._

_The lights in their room had been off for awhile, so Viktor assumed that Yuuri had fallen asleep. He proved to be wrong because Yuuri rolled over, moving to be under Viktor's arm. He rested his head on silver haired man's chest, laying there in silence while tracing shapes over his stomach._

_"You know I'm here if you need to talk," Yuuri reminded his husband. Viktor sighed, kissing Yuuri's head._

_"I know, moy lyubimyy."_

_Yuuri finally decided to sleep, satisfied with his answer. He knew Viktor would come to him and talk to him about it when he needed to. He had no doubts. Viktor always came to him._

_But sadly he was wrong this time._

_*** Two weeks later *** _

_Yuuri awoke alone the next morning. It sometimes happened. There were a few random mornings where Viktor would wake up before him and start making coffee. He always found it sweet that Viktor let him sleep in._

_The Japanese man stood up from the bed, slipping his feet into his slippers beside the bed. As he made his way to the kitchen, he couldn't help but find it strangely quiet. Normally there'd at least be the sound of someone else shuffling around in another room, but not today._

_He entered the kitchen, finding no Viktor. The coffee wasn't made either._

_Yuuri checked the bathroom next, but the door was opened and the light was off._

_The final place was Kei's room but upon a single glance, he could confirm his husband wasn't in there either._

_Yuuri rushed back to the bedroom, grabbing his phone off the night stand. He quickly dialed Viktor's number, not having the time or patience to look up his contact._

_The call took him straight to voicemail._

_"Vitya, it's Yuuri, though you probably already know that. I'm just calling to see where you are since you're not home. Kei's still asleep too, so I know you guys aren't out and about already," he paused to let out a nervous chuckle, then turned back into his worried self. "Just... call me when you get this. If I don't hear from you by noon, I'm calling your work phone."_

_Yuuri set the phone back down, standing from the bed to make it like he always did in the morning. He stopped when he saw the piece of paper on Viktor's side of the bed. He paled seeing his name on the first line and in his husband's handwriting. With a shaking hand, he picked up, covering his mouth to hold back his sobs._

_He already knew what it was but he didn't want to admit it._

_To my beloved Yuuri,_

_By the time you read this I will already be out of the city. I didn't want to do this, I truly didn't but I had to for the sake of our family. You're right. It's too dangerous for me to stay in the mafia, so I'm going to quit. It's going to take some time but I promise that I'll be home as soon as I can. I'll be thinking of you and Kei every night till I come back home and I know you two will think of me every day too. I also know you'll be mad and angry at me while I'm gone and probably when I get back. And that's okay because I would be too._

_Please tell Kei that I love him very much and that when I come back we can watch all the movies we want together and eat as much ice cream as we can. Tell him that we might be able to get another Makkachin as well and so much more. And I know I'll be missing out on countless hours of time that could be spent with my little ray of sunshine but I swear to double it when I return._

_As for you moy lyubimyy, I'll be back and I'll hold you in my arms and never let go. I'll never leave again and I will kiss you like it was our first and our last. We won't have to worry about me taking anymore last minute flights to Russia, or worry about any calls from Yakov with terrible news. We'll have a calm and peaceful life to raise our son together._

_You probably won't even forgive me. But I'll love you anyway till my last dying breath just like I promised at our wedding._

_Until I come back home, just remember that both you and Kei are in my heart and mind every second of every day._

_This is not a good bye nor is it a see you soon. This is just until everything is safe._

_And with all the love from your husband and the father of our son,_

_Vitya_

_Yuuri dropped the letter, letting it flutter to the ground. Slowly, he began to crack and breakdown. He did his best to compose himself, knowing Kei would be awake any minute now, but he couldn't. Not without Viktor. How could he?_

_He willed himself to pick his phone up again and call Phichit for support. He knew his friend would be right over as soon as he dialed the number. It took him a few tries since his hand was so shaky but he completed the task. His friend picked up on the second ring._

_"Hey, Yuuri. What's up?"_

_Yuuri only sobbed in response, scaring the Thai man._

_"Yuuri, what's wrong? Is Viktor there?"_

_Yuuri cried harder at the sound of his husband's name. He took a few deep breaths, finally allowing himself to speak a few real words._

_"I need you to come over," was all he was able to manage._

_"Trust me, I'm already in my car."_

_"Thank you, Phichit."_

_"Don't thank me. I'll be there as soon as possible. Just make sure you and Kei are safe."_

_Yuuri nodded, though Phichit wouldn't see that. He hung up, letting out a loud sob. It was only a few more seconds before Kei came running into his room, staring up at him. He crawled onto the bed and into Yuuri's arms, doing his best to whip away his father's tears._

_"Chichi, no cry. No cry," his son ordered, though it did nothing to help his cries. Kei clung onto him, Yuuri doing the same._

_"Where Otets? I go get Otets," Kei said, started to move off Yuuri's lap, but Yuuri pulled him back._

_"No, Kei. Otets isn't here right now."_

_Kei asked where Otets had gone, but Yuuri could only shake his head and pull his son closer. As a consequence, he worried Kei and caused him to cry as well even though he had no idea what was going on. All he knew was that his Chichi was very upset and wanted to hold him._

_Finally, the front door swung open and Phichit called out for him. He didn't answer, but his loud crying and Kei's questioning gave away where they were._

_Phichit ran in, kneeling down beside the bed. When he did, he landed on the note that Viktor had left and Yuuri had dropped earlier. He read it, of course, knowing this was they his best friend became a mess._

_"Oh, Yuuri," Phichit frowned, going to sit on the bed and hug both him and Kei. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry this happened to you."_

_Yuuri didn't say anything in response but sobbed harder. He leaned into his friend's comforting hug, accepting it without even realizing that he was. Kei, after some time, squirmed out of his arms and tugged on Phichit arm. The Thai man took him to the kitchen and got him breakfast. After that he set Kei on the couch, turning on cartoons; leaving him to check on Yuuri again._

_The Japanese man was curled up under the comforter, clutching his pillow to his chest. His face was flushed and his eyes were red and puffy from all the crying that had yet to stop. It pained Phichit to see his friend like this._

_"Yuuri, do you need anything?"_

_Yuuri shook his head, burying his face further into the pillow and tightening his grip on it. Phichit laid down next to him, pulling the older man up against him in hopes that it might comfort him. It did, luckily, but not enough to stop him from hurting._

_"P-Phichit," Yuuri mumbled after many quiet minutes, "I can't do this. Not without Viktor."_

_"You're not alone. You have me and Yurio who can help you."_

_Yuuri sniffled, furrowing his eyebrows. "Yurio's in Russia."_

_Phichit rubbed the back of his neck, laughing nervously. "Oh. Well, it was supposed to be a surprise, but he's going to move to Japan. Into our base, actually. He'll be all settled in by next week end."_

_"Oh," Yuuri giggled. That was a surprise indeed. Phichit smiled, seeing his friend cheering up at the news. Then his small smile faded. "I know this is a lot to ask, but do you think you could stay here until I'm better? I'm going to need help with Kei."_

_"Of course," his friend grinned. "I'd love nothing more than to be around you and cute little Kei."_

_Yuuri laughed again, snuggling up into his pillow. Then all too quickly the mood died like clouds covering the sun._

_"How do I tell Kei where Viktor is? I can't just say he..."_

_Phichit grabbed his hand, squeezing it. "We'll do it together."_

_"You're the best, Pich."_

_"I know. I try," he joked, getting another chuckled from his friend. "Now get some rest, okay? I'll watch Kei for you."_

_And Phichit did just that. He did everything the toddler wanted to do with his uncle, rather if it be piggy back rides or drinking chocolate milk together. They were having all the fun in the world, but Phichit noticed how Kei would occasionally look down the hall to Yuuri's room. Then, right after dinner, the two popped in to check on him._

_Yuuri was still under the covers, but he was asleep now. Kei quickly left the room, grabbing his leopard. Phichit watched as the small child climbed onto the bed and cuddled up with his Chichi. Yuuri awoke for a brief moment, seeing his son had crawled into bed with him._

_Once the two were asleep for the night, Phichit decided to run home to check up on his hamsters and pack bag for a few nights. When he came back, everything was exactly the same from when he left. Both Kei and his remaining parent were asleep in Yuuri's bed, meaning Phichit could rest for the night as well._

_*** The next day *** _

_Kei asked where his Otets was the next morning. They had just finished breakfast when the question was dropped and Yuuri almost broke down again. Almost._

_He and Phichit shared a glance before turning back to the young boy. Yuuri picked him up and set him on his lap, wanting to hold his son and be able to comfort him. Not only for Kei's sake but also for his own._

_"Otets..." Yuuri told the small child, trying to remember how he rehearsed it to himself. Sadly, since the moment was here, his mind blanked. "Otets had to go back to Russia. And he'd going to be gone for a long time."_

_"Oh. How much?" Kei asked, trying to process the information._

_Yuuri gulped, pulling his son closer. He was trying to hide his tears, knowing that he would only start freaking out if that happened as well._

_"I don't know,_ _chīsana mono," he said, taking few deep breaths to compose himself. There is more he had to say so that Kei didn't become too worried. "But Otets says he loves you very much and that when he gets back we can get a dog just like Makka, and that the two of you can eat all the ice cream in the world while watching movies."_

_Phichit swooped in and took Kei, seeing Yuuri slowly falling apart again. He knew the Japanese man didn't want his son to see him like that, so he respected his wishes. Unfortunately, Kei caught a glimpse of his Chichi crying and wanted to run back to him, but Phichit stopped him._

_Later that night, Yuuri finally came out of his room to join the other two for dinner. Phichit had made katsudon with some "help" from Kei. The small kid knew that his dad was upset about Otets suddenly leaving for another trip to Russia, and wanted to cheer him up._

_Kei ran over to him when he walking into the room, a piece of paper in hand. The toddler held it up for his Chichi to see, beaming with pride. Yuuri smiled, picking his son up so he could congratulate the boy on his art work._

_"It's beautiful, Kei. Why don't we put it on the fridge?"_

_"Yay!"_

_Yuuri smiled, walking them over to the fridge. Kei reached for a magnet and put the picture right next to the other messy, ripped out coloring page from a few weeks ago. The one he had colored for Viktor._

_Yuuri looked away from it, willing himself to think about something else. And it was then he realized just how hard it would be for him to adjust to Viktor not being there. At the moment, it seemed impossible but he'd do it for Kei._

_*** Two months later *** _

_Kei wasn't making it easier. He had started pulling down photo albums when he and Phichit weren't looking. He had started hoarding random things such as bottle caps and pens under his pillow. He also started sleeping in Yuuri's bed every night no matter how many times he'd been told he had to stay in his bed._

_It was becoming too much for Yuuri, Phichit could see. He knew his friend had his limits, especially with a child as young as Kei. How was the kid supposed to know he was only causing Yuuri more pain by constantly bringing up his other dad? He was just as sad and now wondered things about his Otets that he had never wondered before._

_Then Yuuri snapped one day. It was the first time he had ever snapped at his son like that, and Yuuri would remember it till the day he died because of how much he regretted it._

_It happened just after lunch. Yuuri was cleaning up from the meal and Phichit had run down to grab the mail from the lobby. The Thai man came back just as Yuuri was beginning to dry the dishes and offered to do it for him, insisting he go check on Kei. Yuuri did as his friend suggested, though it sounded more like a friendly demand. Regardless, he went to check on his son._

_When they had left the boy, he had been putting together a kid's puzzle in the living room. Now he was in his bed room, a photo album opened in his lap. Yuuri sighed, looking up at the ceiling like he was asking God for help. Sadly, he received none from the man above._

_"Kei, how many times do I have to tell you not to touch those?" Yuuri asked, reaching for the pictures. Kei pulled it back, stopping his Chichi from taking it._

_"No. I see Otets."_

_"Please, chīsana mono. Not right now."_

_"Tell story about Otets? Please?"_

_This was the third or fourth time the child had asked for a story about his Otets. And every time Yuuri had to deny him because he couldn't even think about those memories without remembering where he and Viktor were now._

_"Kei, give it to me," he demanded in a stern voice._

_"No. Story," he demanded with the same tone._

_And that's when he snapped._

_"Kei, I'm not telling you a story about your Otets. He's gone and he's not coming back!"_

_Kei started crying, dropping the photo album. Yuuri felt the guilt hit him immediately but couldn't apologize right away._

_Phichit ran into the room, picking Kei up and soothing him. As he did, he glared at Yuuri. They both knew there was no reason for the outburst, but Yuuri just couldn't control himself. The Japanese man left the room without a word, leaving his friend to comfort Kei._

_Yuuri sat in his room, forcing himself to calm down. It took a good forty minutes before the tears stopped. He left the room, not in any hurry to left it. He stopped outside Kei's door, hearing the two others in there talking. Luckily, the door was only open a little, enough for Yuuri to see but not for Kei or Phichit to see him._

_Phichit was sitting by Kei who was lying down. They were both looking down at something and it took Yuuri a moment to realize it was one of the photo albums._

_"Your Chichi was the happiest man alive that night. He and your Otets danced all night to music about love and ate so much cake. The cake was really good too. They also had a lot of adult drinks that night, but we won't talk about that. Then Chichi had to throw the flower's and your Oba-san Yuuko caught it."_

_"Who that?" Kei asked._

_"It was Chichi's best friend growing up."_

_"Not you?" the small child gasped, confused. Phichit laughed and Yuuri smiled._

_"No, no. I didn't meet Chichi until he went America."_

_"Where's that?"_

_Phichit sighed happily, adjusting Kei's nap blanket to reach his chin. "I'll show where after your nap. Deal?"_

_Kei nodded but looked bothered by something. So, naturally, he told his uncle who was taking care of him._

_"Chichi mad still?"_

_Phichit's smile fell and he ruffled Kei's hair. "Chichi's not mad, little one. He's just really, really sad about Otets not being here and it's hard for him."_

_"Me too," Kei mumbled, lifting his leopard up._

_"I'm sorry, Kei. Just... do Chichi and me a favor and get some rest, okay?"_

_"Okay."_

_Phichit smiled down at him one more time before pecking his forehead and leaving the room. Once he was out of the room and the door was shut, he turned to face Yuuri, smacking the back of his friend's head. Clearly, he was upset with what Yuuri had done as well._

_"You ass, do you know much you scared him?"_

_"I know, and I'm so sorry, Phichit."_

_Phichit glared, guiding him to the couch. "You shouldn't be apologizing to me. You should be apologizing to Kei."_

_"And I will when he wakes up."_

_"You better," Phichit spat. "And I don't want to see you going off on him like that again."_

_"I'll try not to," Yuuri promised. "But he just makes it so hard sometimes, you know?"_

_Phichit sighed, knowing his friend was suffering as well. It wasn't just Kei who was hurting from Victor's disappearance. Maybe there was a way to help though..._

_"Kei seems to find the photo album's comforting. It might help you too."_

_Yuuri looked over at all the photo albums on the bookshelf. There was a total of five, minus the one that was in his son's room at the moment. He thought about all the memories each photo held, all the emotions. Would they be tarnished due to recent events, or would he feel the same things from that frozen moment in time?_

_Part of him wanted to reach out and relive the memories, to feel those warm happy emotions that he had experienced with Viktor. But another part of him was hesitant, thinking that gazing upon his sweet husband with a heart shaped smile would only cause him to feel more pain._

_Phichit rubbed his back, telling him not to think about it too much right now. To just keep it in consideration, but Yuuri already knew his answer. He knew now wasn't the time to look at the pictures but later. Later for sure._

_An hour later, Kei had awoken. He did what he always did after his nap and went to snuggle with one of the adults in the home until he had woken up completely. Kei lazily walked over to Yuuri. Yuuri picked him up and rested him on his chest. They laid there, relaxing for a few minutes while the child's sleepiness wore off._

_"Chichi mad?" Kei asked, yawning._

_"No," Yuuri whispered, running a hand through Kei's brown locks. "Chichi's not mad at all. And I'm very sorry for yelling at you earlier. I didn't mean to."_

_"It okay," Kei told him, hugging him the best he could with his short arms. "Ice cream?"_

_Yuuri nodded. "Yeah, you can have some ice cream."_

_"Yay!"_


	10. Calm Before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An anxious and stressful day before the biggest mission of a life time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The action is coming in the next chapter, I promise.

Morning was peaceful. Well, the first few minutes anyway.

Viktor woke up just after seven, right beside his beloved Yuuri. He wasn't holding the man, thinking that he would be crossing a line in a way. Instead, he settled with just holding one hand in nothing but a comforting way.

Yuuri was still asleep, his hair tousled from the pillows and rolling around. His face was relaxed, making him look like a gentle angle in Viktor's eyes. Viktor had no idea he was staring till Yuuri's eyes fluttered open. He stared up at the Russian, yawning as he did. Viktor smiled, being reminded of the old days when this was an everyday thing to see. It's a shame he hadn't seen it in so long...

"You should a shower," Yuuri mumbled. "We've got a long day ahead of us."

Viktor sighed, rubbing his thumb across Yuuri's hand. He knew his husband was right. And who knew when his next shower would be.

When Viktor didn't get up, Yuuri got up, stretching before going to get dressed. Viktor hesitantly got up, grabbing everything he needed, to do as Yuuri had suggested. The two left the room seconds later, and when their peace ended.

Yuri was screaming in the kitchen. Otabek, who Viktor had less expected, was raising his voice at his boyfriend in attempts to calm him down. Chris was also present, shouting at Phichit about something and the Thai man was shouting back at him as well. Yuuri groaned, as did Viktor. It was too early for loud noises.

In the kitchen, Yuri was being held back by Otabek. The youngest of them looked to be trying to break free of his boyfriend and attack one of the other two on the opposite sides of the room.

"Otabek. Give me the knife," Yuri told him, demanding for it back.

"I said no." He spat back.

Phichit furiously tapped away on his laptop, Chris right beside him, yelling into his ear. They both looked panicked.

"Change it back!" The Swiss man ordered.

"I'm trying!" Phichit snapped back. "I'm going as fast as I can."

Yuuri stepped in, not tolerating any of it at this early of the morning.

"What the hell's going on?"

Yuri was the first to answer, turning his head to face Yuuri. The look in the blonde's eyes screamed murder though, but Yuuri knew it was nothing but an empty threat. His nickname was kitten for a reason.

"This asshole changed my password, and now every time I try and get into my computer it plays some damn meme music!" Yuri spat, pointing right at Phichit. Otabek, who had a grip on his boyfriend.

"Yura!" he scolded, treating his as though he were a child.

Yuri immediately stopped struggling, shrinking back. All the commotion in the room stopped. Never had they seen Yuri back down from any sort of fight, yet here he was being scolded by Otabek and backing off everyone.

"Sorry, Beka," Yuri whispered, his head hanging in shame. Otabek only sighed, pulling the blonde into a hug, letting him know it was alright.

Seconds later, Phichit hit a button on the keyboard, finalizing the last thing. He silently placed it back onto the counter, not wanting to interrupt the two in the corner.

Chris did though. He did without any hesitation at all.

"What time do we strike the base?" he asked.

"Eleven tonight," Phichit answered. "We need to be there by ten, so if we leave at three, that will give us enough time, with traffic and if a pit stop is needed."

"What car are we taking?" Viktor asked. "Neither one of the two cars will be big enough to hold all of us, and taking two cars isn't the best idea."

"I could cash in a favor..." Yuuri mumbled the rest under his breath. Not even Viktor, who was standing beside him heard what he said.

"Speak up, Katsudon," Yuri snapped.

"The Yakuza owes me a favor. I, um, took someone out for them awhile ago and refused the money in return."

Everyone in the room stared at Yuuri in disbelief. There had been rumors that Yuuri had done business with them, but they were just rumors. Or so they thought.

"It was an accident, I swear!" Yuuri explained when no one said anything. "I was out on a job, and all of a sudden some guy who wasn't supposed to be there popped out so I shot him. How was I supposed to know that the Yakuza were after him?"

Chris shook his head, waving off the story. "Whatever. Can you get ahold of them? Get a van or something?"

"Why don't you just borrow a small army?" Yuri interjected. "Or get information from them about this group? Didn't you think--"

"Look," Yuuri fumed at the blonde, "I can only ask for one simple favor. Information, maybe. A small army, never. But a car, that's manageable. Asking for something more... that's not something I'd like to do."

Everyone wondered what that meant but no one pressed on. Viktor made a mental note to ask what exactly had happened, but he wouldn't be asking until everything had settled down, which, now that he thought about it, might be awhile.

Yuuri dismissed himself to make a call to the Yakuza, leaving everyone else behind. The rest of them sat around the table, Otabek setting a large stack of cold toast on the table along with some jam. Everyone picked up one slice, to begin with, each nibbling away at the bread. The only thing said between the five was someone asking another to pass something around. Other than that, they remained quiet and waiting for Yuuri to return. Ten minutes later, Yuuri strode back in, looking down at his phone.

"They're dropping a van off in forty minutes," Yuuri informed them. "We can leave once we have the keys."

"Did they say what the condition the van needs to be in when we're done?" Yuri asked, sounding a little bored.

"No, but I would assume they'd like it back in good condition. So no wrecking it."

Yuri let out a long sigh, clearing disliking his answer. "Okay. Fine."

For the next forty minutes, they sat around, busying themselves on their phones or doing something with their hands. Yuri and Otabek cuddled on the couch in silence. Phichit and Yuuri were on their phone for awhile till the Thai man got bored and started throwing a paper ball at him. The other two sat on the floor, watching the two, both of them eventually joining in. Then, the second those forty minutes were up, a sharp knock came from the front door.

Yuri sprinted up to answer it, everyone else following behind. The other Yuuri pushed himself to the front, already knowing that whoever it was wouldn't hand the keys over to anyone else.

The man standing on the steps looked buff and tall. The shirt he wore was a clean bright white, long enough to hide his tattoos and his slacks were dark black, without a wrinkle on him.His shoes were shined to perfection. A pair of dark glasses hid the man's eyes and his face showed no emotions as he stared forward at the group.

"Katsuki-Nikiforov Yuuri," he said, monotoned. Yuuri stepped forward. The man held out the keys, placing them into Yuuri's hands. "The Buso will contact you soon," was the only other thing he said before walking back to the car pulled up on the street. Once he and the car were out of sight, they turned to the driveway to see the vehicle that had been dropped off.

The van was black and large enough for all of them. Perfect for what they'd be doing later.

"Well," Yuuri sighed, "let's started loading it up, shall we?"

***

They left an hour earlier than they planned. None of them were able to sit down long enough or occupy themselves so they decided that leaving ahead of time was the best option.

Chris was the one driving because he had memorized the route they were taking and Phichit sat in the passenger's seat. With him in the front, he was able to hack into the stop light system and make their trip quicker. Along the way, they had stopped at a small restaurant for dinner, though none of them were very hungry.

Back in the car, the radio remained off, leaving them all to listen to the traffic outside of the vehicle. No one complained. Everyone was either spaced out or thinking of all the things that might go down tonight.

Viktor and Yuuri held hands, Viktor gently rubbing his thumb over his beloved's hand to calm him. In front of them, Otabek had his arm slung around Yuri while the blonde snuggled up against him. Viktor observed them, in slight awe. It wasn't often he saw Yuri so gentle and calm with anyone. The last person he'd seen him act as such was with Kei.

Shaking his head, he looked out the window. Cars, people, and buildings passed by as they continued down the streets.

As they neared their destination, most of them became jittery. Yuuri fidgeted with his hands, Yuri was undoing his braid and redoing it and Phichit tapped on his laptop constantly receiving annoyed comments from Chris and Yuri.

"Ten more minutes," Chris informed them as they got closer.

A wave of uneasiness passed over everyone. Yuuri stiffened beside the silver haired Russian. Viktor, out of protective instinct, held Yuuri's hand tighter and covered it with both his hands. Yuuri let out a silent breath and fell back against the seat, slowly sliding so his head rested on Viktor's shoulder. They stayed like that till the car came to a stop.

Everyone sat up straight. Yuuri checked the time, seeing that they were fifteen minutes earlier than planned, meaning they had over an hour before anyone did anything. To keep themselves busy for a few minutes, they checked their mics and ear pieces to make sure everyone's worked properly. They went over the plan again, double checking every detail. To their luck, that ended up taking most of the time.

Phichit handed a small flash drive over to Yuri. He quickly pocketed the technology, then checked to make sure he had all his weapons. Everyone watched him in silence. Finally, he sat back up, taking a deep breath. He and Otabek locked eyes and both leaned in for a kiss. Viktor found it impossible to think that they weren't putting everything they had into it like it would be their last.

"I'll be back," Yuri whispered to his partner.

"I know you will," the other said. They continued to look into the other's eyes. With a moment of hesitation, Yuri pecked his lips once more before opening the door and hopping out the vehicle.

The blonde narrowed his eyes at the two in the back. "You two better come back alive. Understood?"

"You also," Viktor said, nodding.

With that, the blonde Russian slammed the door shut and headed across the street. They watched as he strode away from them without looking back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be at C2E2 tomorrow and possibly Sunday. We'll see. I'll be going as Fiona the Human so if you're going and you'd like to possibly meet me, hit me up.


	11. The Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rescue mission begins.

Had Yuri been on dangerous missions before? Yes, countless even. But this one was unlike any other. This time, he and many others had something to lose.

As he entered the enemy's compound, he couldn't help but feel scared. He did his best not to, knowing he had to keep it together in order to complete the job. Thankfully, Phichit voice came in over his earpiece, giving him directions to the entrance.

"I'm in," the blonde whispered over his earpiece.

"Okay," Phichit said, his voice sounding loud in the dead silent environment. "Now, keep in mind that I won't be able to help you much until you get that flash drive into the main computer. Keep your guard up."

"Yeah," Yuri rolled his eyes, turning his mic off for the moment. "As if I don't need that."

Yuri continued to make his way through the ground level of the building. Each time he heard a guard approaching, he'd either run back and hide around the corner or press himself up against one of the pillars so that the shadows covered him. It took longer than he expected to get to the second floor due to how many guards were patrolling, but he finally ran up the flight of stairs.

He notified the others that he had made it to the second floor. They were all relieved, but they also knew that there was still another floor to go.

On the second floor, security seemed to be more of an issue than before. There were twice as many guards, and Yuri noticed that there were cameras on every other corner. Sadly, the hacker of the team had no access to them as of now, meaning Yuri had two options.

One, avoid the cameras and guards at all cost, which was more time consuming and much more risky than he'd like.

Or option two. Knock a pair of guards out and take one of their uniforms. This had many flaws to it. All the guards traveled in groups of two, and Yuri was alone. Another thing was that Yuri looked nothing like any of the Asian men that had passed him. Even if he was able to hide his hair, his skin, eyes, and accent would give him away.

"Damn it," the blond mumbled to himself. What were his other options?

*******

Once they had gotten word that Yuri was on the second floor, Viktor and Yuuri decided now was the time to cause a distraction. Chris argued against it while Phichit agreed with the other two. In the end, the two left the van, nervous as can be.

Viktor held Yuuri hand the whole way, listening to the same instructions that Phichit had given Yuri earlier. They took the wide side entrance in, being as quiet as they could be until they made it to the center of the ground floor.

Phichit warned them to wait until Yuri called for back up. This resulted in the two hiding in a small meeting room two halls down from the main entrance. While they waited, they sat in the chairs, thinking to themselves. Viktor only lasted a few minutes before speaking his thoughts out loud.

"Do you think Yurio's doing okay?"

Yuuri didn't say anything, making Viktor think he hadn't heard him. Then, the younger man opened his mouth and whispered, "I don't know."

The Russian bit his lip. "And you?"

"I'm worried," Yuuri admitted weakly. "About Kei. Yurio." He paused, hesitating. "You."

Viktor managed a small smile, moving his hands to cover Yuuri's. He slowly rubbed them, hoping that it calmed the Japanese man.

"Everything's going to be okay, moy lyubimyy."

Yuuri nodded, unable to meet his eyes. Viktor sighed silently, sliding his chair to be closer to him. Once he was close enough, he wrapped his arms around Yuuri's shoulder and pulled him closer. Yuuri relaxed a little but kept his guard up at the same time. They stayed like that for about thirty seconds before someone came over on their ear pieces.

"Guys," the blonde Russian whispered, "I could use a little help."

"On it," both Viktor and Yuuri said.

"How close are you to the computer's?" Viktor asked as they stood up, pulling out their weapons. Viktor readied his gun, and Yuuri armed himself with his katana.

Yuri sighed. "Not close enough. I'm only halfway through the second floor. There are too many guards and cameras. I won't be able to do much with them here."

"Would it be better if we were on the second floor?" Yuuri asked. The other man thought about it for a moment.

"No. It's too risky. You'd be cornered up here without any way out."

"But would it increase the chances of getting Kei out?"

Viktor glanced at his beloved. As much as he wanted their son back, he also knew Yuuri was willing to take drastic measures. Even if it meant he would be captured in the process.

"No," Yuri said, though there was something in his voice. Viktor knew the blonde well enough to know that his answer was a lie. Clearly, he had thought the same thing as Viktor.

"Alright. We'll stay here."

Viktor closed his eyes, silently thanking the blonde Russian. He made a mental note to thank him in person later.

Yuuri and Viktor made their way to the door, one on the right side and the other on the left. They locked eyes, nodding to each other to show that they were ready. Viktor gently threw the door open, checking both ways before sprinting down the hall. Yuuri followed behind. They stopped once they were around the corner from the main hall where there were at least eight guards.

Both of them pressed up against the wall, bracing themselves yet again. Yuuri took a deep breath, about to run out and face the danger but Viktor held him back for a moment. The Russian opened his mouth, like he was about to say something but shut his mouth at last second. Instead, Yuuri spoke, catching him off guard.

"Until death do us part," he whispered, taking Viktor's right hand and kissed the ring that was still placed on his ring finger. Viktor nodding, doing the same to Yuuri.

"Till death do us part."

And then they slipped out from their hiding spot and confronted the security awaiting them.

*******

From the small room Yuri was hiding in, he heard the rush of footsteps heading in the direction he came in. Just as he heard those sound's, Viktor chirped in over his earpiece, telling the younger Russian that they were doing their best to cause a distraction. And from the sounds of it, they were succeeding.

Yuri waited for the footsteps become more distant before emerging from his hiding spot. Now that there were fewer guards on the floor, he could move faster. He was to get through the rest of the floor with little to no problems. Of course, he had to occasionally wait a few extra seconds for a pair of guards or for a camera to change direction, but other than that, it was smooth sailing.

He ran up the stairs to the third floor but ran into --literally ran into-- two men as he was opening the door. Without even thinking, a knife was in both his hands beginning to duel against the two men, one a with bo staff in hand.

The first man was taken out quickly. All the blonde had to do was back him up to the railing and kick his chest. Gravity took care of the rest, sending him down all three flights with a disturbing splat sound.

The other man was about to call for back up on his device but was stopped before he could.

Yuri had thrown his knife at the man, catching him off guard. His opponent went to handle his staff, but the Russian was too quick for him. Before he could react, a blade had left a long, deep cut on the side of his throat. Without another noise, the unnamed guard fell to the ground.

"Phichit," Yuri whispered into his mic, wiping his knife off on the dead man's uniform, "when do the guards alternate from floor to floor?"

"Every thirty minutes," the Thai man answered.

"And how long do you think it will take me to get to the security room from the entrance I'm at now?"

"Forty minutes. Thirty-two if you're lucky."

"And chances of me getting there before that?"

There was a pause, then Chris answered. "20% chance at most."

Yuri smirked. Without anyone else even having to see him, they knew he was grinning like a cat.

"Challenge accepted."

He turned his mic off but heard the others through his earpiece. One of them being the man with his name.

"I swear to God, if you put my son's life at risk for this I will personally kill you!"

"Oh, hush up, Kastoun," he muttered to himself. "I wouldn't do such a thing."

Yuri looked down at his watch, realizing he'd wasted a minute and twenty seconds already. If he wanted to get to the main security room before the guards changed floors, he'd need to hurry. So that's exactly what he did.

Much like the second floor, it was just as heavily guarded but these men looked more threatening. Luckily the amount of them were reduced thanks to Yuuri and Viktor on the ground floor, but the thought of getting caught by anyone on this floor...Yuri didn't want to admit it but he didn't feel confident that'd he'd be able to fight off two people at the same time, let alone one. At least, he couldn't with his knives. His gun was always an option but that was only if it was absolutely needed.

Shaking his head, he continued, repeating the same steps over and over. Up against the wall, a glance at the camera and around the corner, then dash across the open area before doing it all over again. It was repetitive, yes, but was also his only way of getting to his destination without being detected.

"Yuri," someone --Viktor, he realized-- grunted in his ear, "How close are you to the security?"

"Almost there," the blonde said just below a whisper. "Thirty-five seconds if everything stays the same."

"Hurry," the other Russian panted. "We're having trouble holding him off. We won't last much longer."

"On it."

He knew it was a risk, but he hurried. He was almost caught by the last camera but dodged out of the way at the last second. Without even pausing for a breath, Yuri pushed on, rounding the last corner.

Only one man stood guard, making it easier for Yuri. He threw one knife, hitting the guard's throat. The sight wasn't pretty but he paid no attention, grabbing the keys from the corpse's pocket.

The control room's door opened and three men sat around, now all turned to see Yuri. The Russian grabbed the nearest, somewhat heavy object. It was a metal stapler, which would have to do.

Within seconds, Yuri was able to knock out all three men and run back outside to drag the dead body into the room. Once all four bodies, both dead and alive, were piled up against the wall, Yuri flicked the mic on and plugged the flash drive in.

"Phichit, what now?"

"Drag the file to the desktop and open it."

"Got it," Yuri said, doing as instructed. "Now?"

"Okay, is it asking for a password?"

"Yes."

"Password is 'CartWheelingHamsters3000'."

Yuri typed it in, silently questioning. He would've asked but there were other pressing matters to attend to. From the other line, Yuri heard keys being pressed, then a loud ding.

"I'm in!"

"Good," Yuri huffed. "Where's the kid?"

"Hold on..." Phichit trailed. "I need to buy some time for the two down stairs."

Yuri nodded, thinking that was the best option as well. Two minutes later, the blonde was told that he was searching for Kei and that it would be another minute before they'd have the exact location. Unfortunately for them, Yuri was able to see everyone on the cameras and knew that there were five guards heading his way.

"Guards are coming right now. Either hurry it up, or I'm pulling the plug."

The sounds of Phichit keyboard grew louder. "Just one sec... got it! Grab the drive and get out!"

Yuri didn't have to be told twice. He pulled the small device out and sprinted the down the opposite way he came. Meanwhile, Phichit was quickly giving him directions on when to turn and when not to. Four minutes later, Yuri came in view of the room Kei was being held in. Two guards stood outside the door but Yuri was ready for a fight, both hands armed with blades.

The guards somehow hadn't gotten word that they were under attack, so, naturally, they weren't prepared for an angry Russian to charge at him.

Like the previous man Yuri had taken out that night, he threw the knife and ended one of their lives. The other one stood his ground, sword pulled out and ready. Yuri reached out to his hip, taking out another knife that was on him.

Then he threw one only to have it dodged, but he took the opportunity to get closer to his opponent.

Clearly, he couldn't get too close without receiving a serious injury, and the man knew how to avoid every knife tossed in his direction. Yuri thought about the gun but quickly discarded the option. It wouldn't make a loud sound but it would still be loud enough to alert someone near by.

But the man's feet, those were out in the open and without defense.

Yuri threw a small blade at the enemy's foot while reaching out to grab at the man. The man hadn't seen Yuuri attack coming, nor the Russian's last move. Right before Yuri was able to land the last blow, the man had slashed a deep cut into Yuri's bicep. He cursed in his native language, striking the final blow to his opponent.

With little trouble, Yuri tore a part of his tank top off and tied it around his wound. As much as it hurt now, he knew he'd be able to make it another hour before anything serious happened to it. That was enough time to get him and Kei out of the building. Hopefully without much a problem...

Yuri turned to the door, twisting the doorknob only to find it locked. Sighing, he got down on his knees, taking to bobby pins from his own hair. Seconds later, the lock clicked open and he entered the dark room.

"Kei?" Yuri whispered. "It's Dyadya Yuri."

Immediately, he heard a mix between a sob and gasp. Yuri followed it, meeting Kei half way through the dark room. The small child wrapped his arms would Yuri, sobbing into his shirt.

"Dyadya Yuri," he cried, "I'm scared. I want Chichi!"

Yuri scooped him up into his arms, forcing Kei's arms around the back of his neck.

"I know, kid. And I'll get you to Chichi, but you need to do me a big favor, okay?" Kei nodded against his shoulder, sniffling as he did. "I need you to close your eyes and don't open them. Don't make a sound either. Can you do that?" Yuri received another nod. "Okay, hold on tight."

Yuri slipped from the room, rushing away from the crime scene he had made outside the room. Even though Kei promised not to look, he knew that he couldn't rely on a six-year-old's promise.

*******

Viktor shot down two men charging at them, tugging Yuuri off in a random direction. They needed a moment to catch their breath and to regain their energy. Luckily, after many twist and turns, they managed to throw off anyone who could've possibly been chasing them.

Viktor bent over, panting. Yuuri slouched against the wall, doing the same. They both had a feeling that after this they'd be dead asleep with their son in their arms.

"I got him," Yurio announced randomly, causing Yuuri to jump from the sudden sound. The words sunk in at the same time. Both he and Viktor sighed in relief. Then Yuuri did the unexpected.

He grabbed Viktor's face, bringing it to his and smacking their lips together. Viktor relished every second of it, holding his beloved close. And then it ended all too soon.

"Don't get used to it," Yuuri warned the Russian after pulled away. Viktor watched, in a daze, as the Japanese turned on his mic and spoke into it. "Yurio, let me talk to Kei."

"I don't think now's the time for that," Yuri thought out loud.

"I don't care. Put him on."

"Yuuri--" Viktor started, placing a hand on his arm. The Japanese man only shoved it off, raising his voice slightly.

"Put him on."

The tone of his voice made it sound like an order, not a request. Yuri sighed and there was sounds of things being moved around. Viktor frowned seeing Yuuri's tired and worried expression. Then, he disappeared, just for a split second when he and Yuuri heard a child's voice.

"Chichi?" it squeaked. Viktor covered his mouth, holding back any noise that might've come out. He had turned off his mic, so their son wouldn't hear it, but he also didn't want to ruin the moment for Yuuri.

"Yes, chīsana mono, it's Chichi."

"Chichi, I'm scared!" Kei sobbed.

"Oh, I know, chīsana mono, but I'll see you in a little bit. I promise."

"How soon?"

Yuuri glanced down at his watch and glanced at Viktor. "Forty minutes, at most. Hopefully sooner."

"Okay..."

From where they were, Viktor heard people approaching. Yuuri seemed to have picked up on the sound too but didn't want to end the conversation with Kei yet. Viktor didn't blame him but they didn't have much of a choice. The silver haired man rested a hand on Yuuri's shoulder who nodded back a response.

"Hey, Kei?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you. With all my heart."

"I love you too, Chichi."

"Chichi has to go now," Yuuri whispered, hoping that it would stop his voice from cracking. Unfortunately, it didn't and Kei heard it. Kei started sobbing again from the other side, breaking both his parent's hearts. "Please don't cry, Kei. We'll see each other soon."

"I know," he sobbed. "But I want to see you now."

"Soon, little one. Soon. Now hand the headset back to your uncle, okay? I love you."

"I love you too," Kei cried. Seconds later Yuri had his earpiece back, half heartedly scolding the other man for making the child cry again. Yuuri didn't say anything but fell into Viktor's arms.

The Russian rubbed his back a few times before encouraging him back up.

"The sooner we start moving, the sooner we get back to Kei."

Yuuri nodded, knowing that Viktor was right. After wiping his eyes and regripping his sword, they started running again. Phichit guided them through the best he could, and soon enough they were outside again. The only problem was that the car was on the other side of the street and there was a large, open field between them, making it nearly impossible to get there.

Viktor looked back up at the building, scouting the roof and window's out the best he could while Yuuri looked to see if there was anyone around.

On the roof, Viktor spotted at least three men with guns and another dozen with bows and arrows. The windows showed nothing, but the curtains were pulled back, and from personal experience, Viktor knew that there were people there, hiding in the shadows.

Yuuri didn't spot anyone out in the open, but, like Viktor, he knew better.

"What now?" Viktor asked. Yuuri thought he was talking to him for a moment, but turned to see that he was speaking into his mic.

"The best course of action to sneak around the building and leave out that way," Chris informed them. "If you manage to sneak out that way without getting caught, then you'll be home free."

"Alright," the Russian nodded. "We'll do that."

"And we'll meet you there," Yuri said. He and Kei were already in the car, which brought peace of mind to both the parents.

And so the two tried to be as stealthy as possible. They were able to avoid the sights of everyone on the roof, which was always a good thing, no doubt. But then came getting to the car.

The distance between them and the car was not as far apart as it had been before, but there was still a gap. One large enough for them to both be spotted and possibly taken down.

Both of them glanced around. There weren't many places to hide in the area. There was a tall stone wall that lined the property and a gravel path leading to the opened gate. Along the path, there were four large trees, two on each tree. For all they knew, there could be people up in the leaves or behind the wide trunks.

"Do you guys see anyone?" Yuuri whispered, hoping someone in the van could see.

"No," Yuri answered. "You should be good. But just in case, I'm waiting outside the car."

"And the roof?"

"I'll tell you when," he promised. Approximately twelve seconds passed before they were cleared. Viktor and Yuuri sprinted off, side by side. Everything was going perfectly till they neared the exit.

A sharp blade attached to a chain -- a kusarigama -- nearly hit Yuuri but missed by three mere inches. He let out a shriek, turning to his opponent. Viktor stopped a few feet behind him, looking for the man who threatened his husband. He also spotted three other men.

Yuuri lunged at the first attacker, locking the two in combat. Two others came at Viktor, but he dealt with them rather quickly with a few bullets to the head. Behind him, he heard Yuri approaching, accompanied with his knives.

Yuri was able to take his attacker out easily. He waited till the man rose his sword up, then kicked it out of his hand. Before he had time to retrieve it or pull out a throwing knife, the blond thrusted a knife into his chest. The body fell limp at his feet, allowing him to run to Viktor's side.

"Kei's not seeing any on this, right?" Viktor worried.

"Of course not," Yuri scowled. "Phichit's in there holding Kei away from the window."

"Thank God," he breathed. Yuri couldn't help but roll his eyes.

Yuri shoved the other Russian, gesturing to his spouse. "Keep an eye on them. I'm getting Otabek just in case."

Viktor nodded, loading his gun in case. He kept watch of their surroundings as well, ready to shot if anyone else began to approach.

Yuuri wasn't having much luck in his fight. His stamina was running low and the weapon the other man had made it difficult to get close. He thought about backing up, to give Viktor a clear shot, but knew that his opponent would only follow his steps forward. And as if that weren't bad enough, the man had no repetitive movements, so Yuuri wasn't able to predict the next move.

Yuuri movement slowed down just the slightest bit, allowing his opponent to strike. He swung the blade, cutting a long gash across his chest. Yuuri gasped loudly from the sudden blow, stumbling backward. He stumbled into something-- no, a person. He had no idea who, but he fell into their embrace as they began to pick them up.

Yuri jumped in place of Yuuri, picking up where he had left off. Luckily for him, Yuri was able to use the same move that he had earlier with the guard. He threw one knife at his foot and Viktor took care of the rest, shooting the man three times in the chest. Only one bullet was needed, but he hurt Yuuri. His Yuuri. One bullet would not surfice in Viktor case.

The gun shots seemed to alert others near by. Yuri and Viktor ran back to the van, helping Otabek lift Yuuri into the back of the vehicle. Once he was in, Otabek and Viktor crawled in. Yuri slammed it shut and ran into the side door. As soon as Yuri was in, Chris stepped on it, speeding away.

Otabek shouted orders at Viktor, who complied, handing him everything the doctor needed. Yuuri stayed conscious the whole time, focusing on Viktor's voice. The Russian was speaking to him, keeping him up, making him talk.

"Wh-where's Kei?" Yuuri choked out.

"He's fine," Viktor assured, looking over his shoulder. Kei had fallen asleep in Phichit's arms and was still out. "He's sleeping with Phichit."

"I want to see him," Yuuri mumbled, his eyelids starting to shut. Viktor slapped his cheeks.

"You can see him soon. Just stay awake for me. For Kei."

Yuuri nodded, trying his best to keep his eyes open. Viktor kept him up while Otabek tended to his wounds, occasional telling Viktor to hand him something or to tell Chris to stop hitting bumps.

Forty minutes later, Otabek had successfully stitched and bandaged the wound. He also made Yuuri drink a whole bottle of water before allowing him to get some sleep. Yuuri immediately fell asleep in Viktor's arms, which slightly worried him.

"Is he okay?" Viktor asked, his eyebrows frowned.

"For now. We need to get him somewhere so I can treat him properly."

"Where to?" Chris asked, glancing at him in the mirror.

"The Kenjirou."

Chris nodded, taking a right turn.

Viktor remembered the Kenjirou's, the youngest one in particular. Minami, if he remembered correctly, was a huge fan of Yuuri. Looked up to him even. Last he had seen of the kid was shortly after he graduated high school and he had asked Yuuri if he could train him in the ways of marksmanship. Of course, no one approved of the idea, so he went into the medical field like his parents and older brother.

After some time, Otabek laid down a pillow and blanket, helping Viktor lower Yuuri onto it before gently covering him with a blanket. Otabek offered to stay back with Yuuri while Viktor sat beside the other Russian and see his son. Viktor hesitated at first, wanting to stay by Yuuri's side, but he also wanted to see Kei. He chose to listen to Otabek, moving to sit beside the blonde.

Phichit shifted in his seat, handing Kei out to the both of them. Viktor reached out, gulping as he did. He was anxious about holding Kei after so long. Would he be mad at him, or happy to see him after four long years? Luckily he wasn't given enough time to ponder the question.

Viktor had settled Kei in between him and Yuri, readjusting the blanket that hung off his shoulders. Just as he did, he stirred, and Viktor stiffened. Viktor thought that he was still asleep, but was proved wrong when Kei opened his eyes, blinking away the sleep.

"Where's Chichi?" he asked in a drowsy voice. Viktor covered his mouth with his free hand, holding back the joyful sob just as he had done earlier.

"Chichi's asleep," Yuri told him. "He got hurt and he needs to sleep for a little bit."

Kei's eyes widened in fear and his voice shook. "Is he going to be okay?"

"Yes. Otabek says he's going to be fine, but we're going to Minami's. Okay, little one?"

"Okay," he nodded, slumping against Viktor. He stayed like that, relaxed for a moment before jerking up and turning to face him, now noticing that there was an extra person in the car. "Who are you?" Kei asked, shuffling away and into Yuri's lap.

"It's your Otets," Viktor answered, feeling tears fall from his eyes. "I'm here Kei. Otets is here."

Kei let into his arms, the blanket falling off him in the process. Viktor laughed, wrapping his arms arm his son and crying even harder. Kei was also crying again, holding onto with everything he had.

"Otets!" Kei wailed, sobbing into his shirt. "Otets."

"I know, solnyshko. I know. Otets is here now and he's not leaving you ever again. I promise."


	12. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kei is now reunited with both his dad's and couldn't be happier.

Viktor leaned over, picking up the blanket Kei had dropped and draped it around him again. Kei only tightened his grip on Viktor, and he did the same, whispering reassuring words into his ear. Slowly, he began to relax, nodding off a little even. The small boy stopped himself and looked up at his father.

"Can you tell me a story?"

A collective sigh was let out by everyone in the car, one of relief. Then everyone told him yes, that they could tell him a story.

"Which story do you want to hear, solnyshko?" Viktor asked him, brushing back his hair.

"You and Chichi's wedding day," Kei said immediately, then added, "But I only want you to tell the story."

Viktor chuckled, sending him a heart shaped smile. "Okay."

And so Viktor told him the story he had heard a hundred times, but to Kei it was very different this time. Viktor spent at least ten minutes going on and on about how lovely Yuuri looked that day, and another ten minutes explaining to the child how happy he was standing beside his husband at the altar.

Thirty minutes passed and Viktor was still telling Kei the story. Phichit and Chris shared an annoyed look. Yuri also seemed ready for the end of wedding story, but it didn't come, and no one was going to stop them. Kei asked his Otets for a story, so he was getting a story. Besides, Kei looked completely immersed in Viktor's perspective of the wedding day.

"How much longer?" Yuri sighed, hoping that the time was short.

"Just a few more minutes," Chris answered back.

Everyone sighed, remaining quiet. Everyone but Viktor and Kei who were still telling stories to each other. Under his breath, Yuri started cursing in Russian. He was positive that Viktor heard him by the side glances he was receiving, but said nothing.

Finally, to everyone's relief, they pulled up in front of Kenjirou house. Minami was outside the house to greet them, informing them that his parents were getting a room ready for everyone. Viktor took Kei into the house, hoping he wouldn't catch sight of Yuuri all beat up. Chris and Phich followed him in while Otabek and Yuri went to bring Yuuri into the house. Minami went with them as well, seeing as though he was only one who knew where Yuuri was going to be staying at the moment.

Kaito, Minami's older brother, took Chris and Phichit to their rooms, ordering Viktor to stay in the kitchen with Kei. When he came back, he had a first aid kit, as well as a few other medical devices.

Kaito took Kei out of Viktor's arms, setting him on the counter, then suggested that Viktor go clean up in the bathroom. The Russian looked at him oddly at first but did as he said. When he got there though, he understood. There was blood splattered on his clothes and face.

Viktor cleaned his face off, making sure it was all of his skin. Looking down at his clothes, he decided it was best to change. He went back into the kitchen, finding Yuri there. He was getting stitches in his arm from Katio while Kei ate some cookies at the table.

"Yurio, do you have the keys?" Viktor asked. Yuri waited for Kaito to pause, then reached into his pocket and tossed the keys at the other Russian. Just as Viktor was leaving the room, Kei ran up to him.

"Otets, are you leaving?" he asked, his voice trembling.

"No, solnyshko," Viktor reassured, tousling his hair. "I'm just going to get a few things from the car."

"Can I come with?" the small child asked.

Viktor looked at Yuri who also had the same look. The blonde stepped in, trying to help.

"Kei, stay here. It's dark out."

"But--"

"I'll be right back," Viktor told him, kissing his forehead. "I promise."

Kei looked down in defeat, wrapping his arms around Viktor. Viktor held back, picking him up in the process and setting back down in the chair he had been sitting in. Seconds later, he was out the door, jogging to the car to grab his bag, as well as Yuuri and Kei's. When he came back in, Kei was sitting on the counter under Yuri's arm crying. Kei's eyes landed on Viktor who hopped off the counter and ran to him.

"See," Yuri cooed. "He said he'd be right back."

Kei ignored him, wrapping his arms around his Otets again. Viktor picked him up, rubbing circles on his back, telling him everything was okay. Once his crying had stopped, Viktor pulled him back a bit to see his face.

His son's eyes were red from all the crying he had done tonight and he was clearly tired. Viktor ran a hand through his hand, discovering that his dark hair was greasy. He turned to Kaito who was finishing up with Yuri's stitches.

"Do you mind if I give Kei a bath?" Viktor asked.

"Go ahead," he answered without look up. "You know where the bathroom is."

Viktor grabbed Kei's bag, making his way to the bathroom. Just as he set Kei done on the floor, the boy made a request.

"Can I put bubbles in my bath?"

"Of course, solnyshko," Viktor smiled. "I'll go find Minami and see if they have any."

Viktor stood to leave the room, setting off to find Minami. He didn't even make it a foot out the door before the man popped up in front of him with what he was about to ask for. He didn't even give the Russian time to thank him before he started talking.

"Viktor-kun, it's been so long! How have you been? Did you get hurt on your mission? Did y-- Kei! Oh, look at you. You must be hungry. I'll go out and get the ingredients for katsudon. I'll be back in an hour. See you then guys!"

And he was gone just like that. Viktor blinked, then turned back to Kei. The boy looked unfazed from Minami's sudden appearance and departure.

"He's always like that," Kei told him. Viktor nodded, now seeing how little Minami had changed while he was gone.

Viktor started to fill up the tub, having Kei check to make sure it wasn't too hot or too cold for him. Once it was full, they pour some of the bubble bath in and Kei hopped in, making water splash everywhere. Viktor warned him not to do that and Kei promised not to. That was a lie, of course, and Viktor knew it, but there was also nothing he could do about it.

Kei played with the bubbles for a few minutes, throwing a clump at Viktor every so often. Viktor returned the gesture, which started a war between the two. The only reason it stopped was because Viktor noticed something on Kei's elbow.

"Kei, where'd you get that scratch?"

Kei looked down at his left elbow, then tried to hide it under the water.

"Kei," Viktor warned.

"I... I tried to run away from the bad guys the other day, but then I fell and they caught me."

"Oh, solnyshko," Viktor frowned. He leaning over and hugged his son, not caring if he got wet. "It's okay. But why didn't you tell Katio about it?"

The boy shrugged, unable to meet his father gaze. Viktor pulled away, kissing his forehead.

"Let's get you clean and then we can patch you up, alright?"

Kei nodded and Viktor picked up a plastic cup, politely asking Kei to shut his eyes. The rest of the time was spent in silence, washing Kei's hair and the rest of his body. Afterwards. Viktor wrapped him up in a fluffy white towel and dressed him in pajamas. Viktor changed as well, knowing that bloody and wet clothes weren't the ideal attire.

Viktor entered the kitchen with Kei again, expecting to see Kaito but instead found his parents, Riku and Akari Kenjiro. They were both leaning against the counter with a cup of coffee in their hand.

"Viktor," Ruki smiled. "Long time, no see."

"You as well," Viktor said, returning the smile. "Both of you. How's Yuuri holding up?"

"He's still sleeping," Akari told them, "but he'll be fine."

"Can I see Chichi?" Kei peeped up before Viktor could even open his mouth.

"Of course, sweetie. But you have to let him sleep."

Kei nodded in agreement. Akari led the way to Yuuri, Viktor following close behind. He knew there was more than what Akari had said to him but it obvious that she didn't want Kei to hear. As they neared the room, Viktor remembered Minami and his sudden four in the morning run to the store.

"When Minami gets back, tell him no katsudon tonight," he told Akari. "We'll be out by the time he had it made."

She sighed like the news exhausted her. "So that's where he went this time. He's so energetic. I don't know what to do with that boy sometimes."

Viktor's eyebrows frowned, remembering something from earlier. "What did he go to college for?"

"Psychology," she answered in a proud voice. "He's a therapist."

"Ah," Viktor said, thinking about how useful that could be with Kei's recent experience. Akari seemed to pick up on what he was thinking but didn't say anything.

They reached Yuuri's room and Kei jumped out of Viktor's arms, running to his Chichi. Akari warned him to be careful and not to wake him, earning many head nods from the boy. She sighed, turning to Viktor who was ready for the full report.

The wound Yuuri received would heal over time as long as he rested and didn't do anything too physical. He also needed to take certain medication and such, which was no shock to Viktor. The last thing she went over was the possible scar that it might leave. According to her, there was a high chance that he'd be forever marked with a physical reminder of what had happened that night. She tried to talk to Viktor about possible therapy for Kei but he shot it down right away.

"I'd like to discuss it with Yuuri first. I'm sure he'll approve of the idea, but I don't want to make any decision without him."

"I understand," she said, patting his shoulder. "You and Kei should get some rest. You guys have had a long day."

"Thank you, Akari. For everything."

"No problem. There's a room down the hall if you want to take it, but I have a feeling you'll be staying with Yuuri for the night."

Viktor nodded, bidding her good night before entering the room with the other two boys. It was a simple room with one bed --the one Yuuri was on-- and a couch opposite of it. A desk was pushed up against one wall with a chair that Kei had dragged over to Yuuri's bedside. Viktor walked over to him, crouching down beside his son, rubbing circles on his back.

Both Viktor and Kei watched Yuuri for a few minutes. All Yuuri was doing was breathing but that was enough to reassure them that everything would be alright.

"Hey, solnyshko," Viktor whispered, trying to draw the boy's attention away from his Chichi. That proved to be hard seeing as though Viktor wasn't able to do it either. "We should go to sleep."

"But I want to see Chichi when he wakes up," Kei protested.

"I know, and so do I, but Chichi would want us to sleep. We'll see him when we wake up, okay?"

The child huffed, knowing his father was right. He got out of the chair and crawled into Viktor's arms. He carried him over to the couch, which was only large enough for one person. Without a second thought, he set Kei down, propping one of the pillows under his hand and tucking him in with his blanket.

Viktor left the room, promising to come back in less than two minutes. When he came back, he had a pillow under one arm, a large blanket under the other, and Kei's bag in hand. He set all three things down, then reaching into Kei's bag for his stuffed animal. The child lunged for it, holding it to his chest. Viktor smiled at the sight.

"Otets, can you keep the lamp on?" Kei asked just as Viktor stood to turn off all the lights.

"I can do that."

Viktor walked back other to the couch but didn't go to lay on it beside his son. Instead, he grabbed the pillow and blanket and settled on the ground. Not five minutes into his sleep did Viktor feel something snuggle up against him and he already knew it was Kei without having to open his eyes. Out of instinct, Viktor wrapped his arms around Kei protectively, hoping it would be enough for him to fall asleep. And it was.

*******

Viktor awoke the next morning at around eleven. Kei was still fast asleep, just as a six-year-old should be after having such a late night. Looking to the right of the room, Viktor saw Yuuri propped up against two extra pillows, wide awake. When he noticed Viktor was awake, he smiled.

"Hey," he said softly from the bed.

"Hey," Viktor replied, starting to get up with Kei pulled to his chest. He crossed the room to sit in the chair that was still beside Yuuri's bedside. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired," Yuuri answered honestly, earning a small snort from Viktor. "And a little sore, but that doesn't matter. How's he?"

They both gazed down at their sleeping son. Viktor reached out and brushed the hair off his forehead.

"Tired as well, I'd expect. And extremely worried about you."

Yuuri hummed, holding his hand out. Viktor took it, hold it gently. They began to relax in the silence. Yuuri closed his eyes, though he wasn't asleep, Viktor knew. After some time, Viktor broke the silence.

"Do you want me to wake Kei up for you? I know you two want to see each other."

"No," Yuuri replied quietly. "He needs his sleep."

Viktor nodded, looking down at the boy. Yuuri watched, almost mesmerized by the sight.

"Did he tell you anything about what happened?" Yuuri continued.

Neither one needed to specify to know what they were talking about. It was completely obvious.

"He said he scraped his elbow trying to get away from his captors, but they caught him. That's all he said."

Yuuri frowned in response. Viktor thought of the think Akari had suggested last night and decided to bring it up. It didn't take any convincing. The moment he finished the first sentence, all Yuuri had to say was the name of the youngest Kenjirou, which Viktor had expected. A silence fell over them not long after.

"How long have you been awake?" Viktor sprung the question, hoping to keep Yuuri talking.

"At least half an hour. I've just been thinking."

"About?"

"The past few days," the younger man sighed. "How stressful and worrying it's been." Then he looked over at Kei again, smiling a little. "At least the worst of it's done and over with."

"That it is."

Yuuri paused, hesitating for a moment. In the end, he decided to tell Viktor one of his other thoughts as well, knowing it was for the best.

"I was also thinking about the conversation we had at the apartment when you came back."

"Oh," Viktor whispered, surprised to hear that. He lowered his gaze from his husband to their child, thinking that Yuuri was about to say something he didn't want to hear.

Yuuri only smiled, knowing he was about to make Viktor the happiest person alive.

"I want you to move back in."

Viktor's head shot up, his mouth falling open. Yuuri almost laughed but chose to hold it back because he knew it would only hurt his chest.

"Are you serious? Yuuri, please tell me you're serious and this is not a joke. Please."

A small laugh escaped his lips, luckily without hurting himself more. Yuuri covered his face with one hand, then lowered it to look at Viktor who was nearly in tears of joy.

"If this is how you react to moving in, I can't wait till the marriage proposal."

Viktor laughed, brushing away his tears. The fact that Yuuri had just used the same words that Viktor said to him six years ago amazed him.

"Are you telling me you're going to propose this time? I mean, I have no objections but we're already married, lyublyu."

They laughed until Yuuri had to stop due to his chest. Just as they began to calm down, Kei started to stir. Both parents watched as he woke up, snuggling up against Viktor and rubbing his eyes.

"Hey, chīsana mono," Yuuri whispered. The small boy gasped, turning to Yuuri. Kei crawled out of Viktor's grasp and into Yuuri's arms.

"Chichi!"

"Careful," Viktor warned, seeing how eager he was to be held in his other father's arms. "He's hurt remember."

Kei didn't slow down, though he looked more aware of the bandages that were wrapped around his Chichi. Yuuri hugged Kei close to his side, brushing his hands through his dark brown hair, and in return, Kei clutched onto his arm.

"Kei, are you okay? Did they hurt you?"

The boy shook his head against his arm. "They didn't hurt me. They just kept me inside the room Dyadya Yuri found me in."

"How did they treat you?"

"They fed me every day and even gave me snacks. But at night they wouldn't let me keep the lamp on, so I was scared."

Yuuri frowned, holding his child closing and kissing his head. Viktor frowned as well, moving from the chair to the bed. In the end, there was just enough room for him to lay down next to the two and offer comfort.

Kei continued the story.

"And there was only one lady there who spoke to me. Everyone else didn't speak Japanese."

Both fathers glanced at each other, then back at the boy.

"She's the one who always brought me food and clothes. She even took me outside one day, but we were out there for a few minutes because I tried to run away."

"Oh," Yuuri breathed out. "Is that how you got this?" he pointed to Kei's elbow. The small boy nodded, looking sad. Yuuri gently took his arm and kissed the scratch. "Did that help?"

Kei brightened up a bit, nodding. Yuuri and Viktor smiled, both of them hugging their son. And everything seemed peaceful and calm for just a minute.

Just a minute though.

"I have a question," Kei stated.

"Okay," both parents said.

"Well," Kei began, his eyebrows furrowing due to the amount of thinking he was doing now, "most kids have a mom and dad."

Yuuri and Viktor locked eyes, thinking the exact same thing. They focused back on Kei who was still explaining his train of thought.

"But I have two dads, so what does that mean?"

Slowly, Yuuri started to come up with something. Fortunately, Viktor beat him to it.

"That's a great story, which your Chichi and I will tell you another day."

"Tomorrow?"

"Ah, n-no," Yuuri stuttered. "Not that soon, but soon. Okay? We promise."

Kei accepted the answer, choosing to snuggle against his Chichi. With his face up against Yuuri side, Yuuri looked up. Clearly, the topic had caught him off guard a bit, as well as Viktor, but they both knew the day would come when they'd have to tell him. And that day was rapidly approaching.

But now wasn't the time to think out that.


	13. Chapter 12: Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Viktor wrap some things up before finding a place to settle down with Kei. A place to call home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for making you all wait so long. I haven't had a laptop all summer. Hope you enjoy. More news at the end of the chapter.

**Three years and ten months ago**

_A new lifestyle appeared with Viktor now gone. Of course, it was hard for Yuuri to get used to and even harder for Kei to adjust to, but they managed. Phichit was still living with them, declaring that he'd stay until he was certain his best friend and nephew were ready for him to leave._

_Kei hadn't asked about his Otets since the day Yuuri lost it. Often times he'd catch his son looking at the framed photo's on the wall or on the bedside and feel a pain of regret. He shouldn't have taken his hurt feelings out on Kei._

_At night after Kei had fallen asleep, or at least faked it long enough for one of the adults to leave his room, Yuuri and Phichit sat in the kitchen. The Thai man had told Yuuri that Kei asked him about Viktor all the time but was afraid to ask about him to Yuuri in fear that he'd get yelled at or turned away from._

_"I tell him stories," Phichit confessed to his friend. "I show him the pictures from the photo album and try and tell him the stories, but I know he want's to hear them from you... I'm not saying you have to, but at least look the photo albums some time. For his sake."_

_Yuuri nodded, taking his friends words into consideration. And did as his friend requested. Not that very same time but a few days later._

_It was after their nightly conversation. Phichit was asleep on the couch and Kei was supposedly asleep in his room. Yuuri, who had gone into the kitchen for a glass of water, pausing by the bookcase that held the photo albums. He contemplated for a moment before picking a random one off the shelf._

_The lamp was still on when he entered the room, so Yuuri saw that as a sign that he was meant to be looking at the pictures. He settled in on the pillows of the bed, opening it to the first page. Upon opening it, he found pictures from when he and Viktor first started dating._

_He remembered how silly, yet adorable the Russian had been while taking the photos. It wasn't till six months later did he discover why he'd taken so many pictures. On the eve of their six months of dating, Viktor handed him the very same book, each page consisting of him or something else he was doing or was into. There were even little messages on notebook papers for him, describing little things he loved about Yuuri._

_A shuffling noise made him look away from the photo's and to the door where Kei was now standing. Yuuri sighed, setting the album on the nightstand. With out stretched arm, Yuuri took Kei into his arms, holding him to his chest and resting his chin on the top of his head. He knew Kei saw the photo album, but the boy didn't say anything about it._

_Yuuri set Kei down so that he was resting against his side. The child moved to be more comfortable, watching his father curiously as he reached for the photo album. Once he had it in his hands, he put one arm around Kei, allowing them to cuddle up with one another._

_Kei took long looks at each picture, Yuuri noticed. Yuuri made sure he waited long enough before flipping through the pages, giving the child time to absorb every detail in every picture. It wasn't until about a quarter of the way through did Yuuri pause._

_On the left page were three pictures of Yuuri and Makkachin as well as a little note on how cute Viktor thought the sight was. On the other page was a single photo of Yuuri trying to give the poodle a bath, only to have the dog splash water at him._

_Sadly, Makkachin passed away shortly after Kei's first birthday. The boy didn't remember the dog but had heard countless stories from his Otets about the fluffy poodle._

_So Yuuri told Kei about Makkachin. About how gentle she was and how she loved cuddles. About how protective she was of baby Kei. He chose not to bring up about the dog's last few weeks, fearing it would only upset the child. At the end, Kei's eyes shone with so much wonder and interest. It almost made Yuuri cry._

_"Come on, chīsana mono," Yuuri encouraged. "I know you have a question."_

_He hesitated when quietly asked, "Can we get another puppy? Just like Makka?"_

_Yuuri smiled, ruffling his hair. "Someday, chīsana mono. Some day."_

Present day

A week later, they all returned to Yuri and Otabek's place. Viktor and Yuuri had come to the conclusion that taking Kei back to the apartment wasn't the best idea. Yuri and Otabek had no objections about letting the family of three staying at their place till they bought a house in Hasetu, though Yuuri still felt like they were intruding.

They pulled up in front of the house, all seven of them pulling out of the car. They all had their backs on them, heading toward the front door with Yuri in lead since he was the one with the key. Everything was fine until Yuri started cursing very loudly.

"You are in the presence of a child!" Phichit scolded, leaning over to cover Kei's ears.

"But Dyadya Yuri swears all the time in front of me," Kei told him. Phichit gasped.

"What is it?" Viktor asked, ignoring Phichit's comment.

Yuri said nothing but held up a small letter with an all too familiar symbol on it. Viktor nearly dropped Kei.

Apparently they'd be dealing with this Hóngsè límíng longer than they expected.

Kei didn't know what was going on, and to be frank, no one else did either. They all filed into the house, hoping that the letter wasn't a declaration of war.

Yuuri kindly asked Otabek to take Kei while the others went down stairs to open and discuss what was in the small envelope. Once the five team members were down in the basement, Yuuri ripped the letter from Yuri's hands, Viktor rushed over to his side, looking down at the paper.

_To the Katsuki-Nikiforov's,_

_Meet up at the Aronia de Takazawa downtown Tokyo on the 20th at 2 pm. Failure to attend in meet up will have dramatic consequences._

_- Leader of the_ _Hóngsè límíng_ _, Wang Yong_

The two read it over a few times before passing it around. After a moment of processing, the other three men looked up wondering the same thing. Phichit was the first to ask.

"Are you guys go to it?"

"What choice do we have?" Yuuri asked, giving them the answer.

***

The morning that Viktor and Yuuri left for the meeting was a disaster. Kei clung to both of them at the front door, begging for them not to go and repeatedly asking to come with. It pained both men to see their child think this, but they had to go.

On the way to the meeting place, they were both a nervous wreck. Viktor linked hands with Yuuri, hoping that it would bring comfort to the both of them, but it did no such thing. Viktor tapped his fingers on the steering wheel and Yuuri hummed along the way. Finally, they reached their destination, parking in the parking garage before walking to the restaurant.

The place was high end, top of the class. Definitely, an expensive place to dine. Definitely, a place Yuuri would never go to even if Viktor offered to take him to.

As soon as they stepped into the building, two men in black suits escorted them to the meeting room. They went up an elevator and on the way up, both men patted them down for weapons that neither of them brought. The elevator opened, revealing the meeting room.

Two bodyguards stood in the back corners, and the two that had led them to the room returned to the other two corners. At the table in the center of the room, a man in his early fifties stood up, bowing at the two. Viktor and Yuuri did the same before taking a seat across from the man.

"Wang Yong, I presume?" Viktor stated, casually picking up the menu in front of him.

"Indeed, Mr. Katuski-Nikiforov."

"May I ask why you called us here today?"

"In a moment. Why don't we order first? Please, order whatever you'd like."

From behind their menus, Viktor and Yuuri glanced at one another, wishing to get down to business. There weren't here for small talk.

When it came time to order, Viktor and Yuuri chose randomly and asked for water as their drink. Their menus were taken away, leaving the three men to discuss what they were there for. The leader of the Hóngsè límíng spoke first.

"I would ask how your day has been, but I'm afraid you two would like to skip to the business part, correct?"

"Yes," they both replied. Wang Yong smiled, amused to hear he was right.

"Well then. I shall get down to it. I would like to talk about custody rights to Kei."

"And what makes you think you have any right to our son?" Yuuri spat.

The man focused his gaze on Yuuri. "What makes you think you have rights to my grandson?"

"What?" Viktor gasped, wondering if he heard right. Instead, the man asked another question.

"How much do you know about his parents?"

Viktor looked at Yuuri, who began to recite the very few bits of information he knew. That the father's name was Wang Mǐn and that the mother's name was Chia Hwa-Young. That they had moved from Hong Kong and to Tokyo in hopes of escaping something but ended up failing and leaving their son in the hands of a stranger. At the end, Wang Yong started to explain in more depth.

"My son Mǐn as meant to be my successor. Everything in his life was set in stone, but then he had to go and mess it up.

"Back in Korea, the Chia household wasn't able to pay off their debt so we took their only child. Originally, she was to be sold to the Yakuza for sex trafficking but then my foolish son found out and was bound to keep her from that fate. Then I found out that they were planning on running away together, due to that whore getting knocked up."

"She was no whore," Yuuri defended. "That woman died protecting her son. As did his father."

"Yes, but he went against my words, behind my back and impregnated a foreign girl, then ran off with her. He--"

"Good for him. He should have."

"--left all his duties behind and he was the only success I had. And on top of all that, he married the mother of his unborn son when he knew he was betrothed to another."

"So you're upset that he chose love over power?" Viktor concluded.

"I'm furious that he went behind my back. And now his son is the only person who can take over when I'm done, even if he's the son of a whore."

The food arrived at the table and the conversation ceased for the time being. Wang Yong insisted that they ate before finishing up the meeting. Yuuri and Viktor ate a few minutes, not very hungry after what they had heard. Wang Yong took his time eating, not caring that the other two were waiting. Once he had cleared the plate of every last crumb, he whipped his mouth with a napkin, tossing it onto the empty plate.

"Not hungry?" he assumed.

"We'd like to continue the meeting and return home before our son's bedtime, if you'd please," Viktor replied with a straight face. "I'd hate for him to go to bed without a story."

"Alright then, where'd I leave off?"

"I believe you were at the part explaining why you need our son," Yuuri answered, his voice stern with a certain edge. Viktor knew that Yuuri had had enough of this man's games.

"Ah, yes. So you--"

"I wasn't finished," Yuuri cut in. "I'm not letting you take my son away again. Not you or anyone else. Your son and his wife fled China to get away from you and your life, and when you came for them, they kept Kei away from you. Clearly, they wanted him out of your hands, so that's how I plan to keep it."

Wang Yong narrowed his eyes at Yuuri. "I hope you know what you're getting yourself into, boy."

"Oh, I do," Yuuri assured. "The question is: do you?"

"What?" he scoffed. "You and your team of five are nothing against me and my army."

And that's when Viktor stepped in. He cleared his throat, drawing the old man's attention to him.

"Sir, do you have any idea what I did before Kei came into our lives?"

"You had business in Russia, correct?"

"Yes, but do you have the slightest idea as to what I did?" When Viktor received no answer, he continued. "I was next in line to become the leader of the Bravata. I turned that opposition away for the sake of my family."

Wang Yong opened his mouth, but Viktor didn't allow him to get a word out. He and Yuuri leaned forward a bit, attempting to intimidate him more.

"And for the past four years, I've been slaving away at trying to get every debt and favor paid off so that I wouldn't have to leave my family again. Then, I return home to find my son taken from his bed by some man who claims to be his grandfather," Viktor paused so scoff.

"I must ask: does the name Millia Babicheva ring a bell to you?"

"Yes. Current Phakan of the Russian Mafia."

"Good, good. Did you also know that we grew up with each other? Practically like brother and sister?"

"I did not."

Yuuri took it from there. "Millia if Kei's godmother," he paused to watch the color drain from the old man's face. "If she heard that someone landed a hand on her godson, she'd call upon the forces of hell to make sure that who ever hurt him paid for it."

Yuuri stood up, leaning over the table to see the fear clouding Wang Yong's eyes. The four bodyguards in the room were now on alert, readying their weapons.

"So go ahead," Yuuri challenged. "Start a war with us. See how that ends for you."

Yuuri stood up straight, adjusting his suit jacket and tie. His eyes never left the man's as he did. Finally, he pushed his glasses up his nose and pushed his chair in.

"I believe we're done here."

"Indeed," Viktor agreed, standing beside his husband. "Have a good rest of the day, sir."

The two headed for the elevator without being stopped. The room was silent as they waiting for the doors to open, and was only broken by the ding of the elevator arriving. Yuuri entered the confined space first, Viktor following close behind. The Russian pressed the button for the lobby, then straightened up, waiting patiently for the doors to close. Once they were shut all the way, their acts fell.

Viktor held onto the railing behind him and left out a sigh of relief. Yuuri took a deep breath, holding onto Viktor's shoulder for support.

"That was..." Yuuri started, but couldn't place the words.

"Stressful?" Viktor suggested. Yuuri nodded, taking another deep breath. "I know, lyublyu. I know. But look on the bright side," Viktor beamed. "I think we scared them off for good."

Yuuri let out a shaky laugh, leaning into Viktor. Viktor gladly accepted having Yuuri in his arms, relaxing little by little. Then the elevator dinged, ruining the moment.

"Let's get going," Viktor smiled, taking Yuuri's hand. "I think Kei wants to see his dads as soon as possible."

Yuuri smiled, following Viktor hand in hand.

***

Three weeks had passed since the meeting with Wang Yong. Nothing out of the ordinary had happened and there was no contact from the Hóngsè límíng. Both parents had a silent decision that they'd do everything to make sure Kei never knew that the people who took him were his grandfather's men, fearing it would only hurt the boy.

As for Kei, he had been awfully more clingy to both his dad's. Neither one minded in the beginning, seeing as though they too wanted their son close to them. But they soon realized how difficult to it became to do normal things like the dishes or laundry. And God forbid Viktor leave the house without him. Yuuri understood why Kei was upset about Viktor leaving, thinking that he might not come back, but the tantrums he'd have.

Other than that, everything was great. Chris had flown back to Sweden shortly after everything had settled down, and Phichit went back to his apartment but visited at least three times a week.

Yuuri had talked it over with Viktor, telling him that he wanted to visit Hasetu alone to clear things over with his family. Viktor agreed with him, but then there was Kei to think about. Yuuri didn't want to leave Kei or Viktor behind but at the same time, he knew it would shock his family enough to know he had gotten married and adopted a child. Breaking the news was the first step.

So the night before Yuuri was to leave for Hasetu, everyone one came out the living room to watch a movie. All three members of the Katsuki-Nikiforov family were curled on the couch with a bowl of popcorn. Off to the right. Otabek sat in the arm chair with Yuri on his lap, both of them snuggled up against one another.

After it had ended, Kei started jumping around, expressing how much he liked the movie. Everyone finding the boy adorable. Once the buzz had died down about the movie, Kei settled in between his parents again, nuzzling into Yuuri's side. From under his arm, he looked over at Yuri and Otabek.

"Dyadya Yuri, when are you and Otabek going to get married?"

"Kei!" Yuuri gasped. "That's not something you say."

"What? It was just a question." Kei defended innocently.

The two in question didn't seem uncomfortable, just a little flustered from the sudden topic. Yuri leaned his head back, looking up at his boyfriend, smirking a little at how red his face was.

"I don't know," Yuri answered Kei, then spoke directly to Otabek. "Do you want to get married?"

"Of course I do," Otabek said, without missing a beat. "When do you want to get married?"

"I was thinking sometime in the fall. Not this year but maybe next year."

"Okay. Sounds like a plan to me."

They smiled at each other, then shared a simple kiss. Meanwhile, Viktor and Yuuri were sitting on the couch, their jaws dropped. Kei laughed.

"Did... did they just get engaged?" Yuuri wondered under his breath.

"Yes," Viktor whispered. "I mean, I think they did anyway."

***

The day, Yuuri left. He and Kei had a very tearful goodbye, a normal one with the newly engaged couple, and a hesitant one with Viktor. It wasn't that he didn't want to say bye, but because he was leaving Viktor alone with their son for three days. The last time he had done that when Kei was nine months old. He tried to convince that's why he hesitated anyway, but he and Viktor both knew the reason that he wasn't ready to confess.

Over the past few weeks, things had started to feel like they used to. Raising Kei like they were supposed to. Making meals in the kitchen like they had done four years ago. Trading off chores and many more tasks like that.

And it made feelings resurface, much to their liking. The only problem was Yuuri wasn't ready to accept that. Not this soon anyway. So Viktor allowed Yuuri to take his time like he always did.

The day had been quiet after Yuuri left for Hasetu. Yuri and Otabek were lounging around down stairs while Kei and Viktor stayed in the living room with a coloring book and crayons. The small boy had been less talkative since Yuuri's departure, which Viktor and the others had expected. Hopefully, Yuuri's phone call would cheer him up later.

That phone call came in just as Yuri and Otabek started making dinner. Viktor, who had been grabbing something out of the bedroom, picked up the phone and answered it with a quick hello. Not five seconds later, Kei ran in asking if his Chichi was on the phone. Chuckling, he handed the phone over to him, watching his face light up.

"Chichi!" Kei screamed into the device. Viktor laughed, bending down to hug him and peck his cheek. Kei giggled, continuing to speak his son. Viktor decided to leave Kei in the bedroom and check on dinner.

Thirty minutes later, Viktor came back, telling Kei he had to go eat dining. He was upset about having to say goodbye to his Chichi. So upset he started crying again. In the end, they came up with an agreement that Kei could call before he went to bed and both his dad's could tell him a story together. Afterward, Viktor took the phone back, taking his turn talking to Yuuri.

"How is it down there?" Viktor asked.

"Good," Yuuri replied, sounding relaxed. "Everyone's happy to see me again. My parents even closed the inn for the day so we could all catch up. My Okāsan made katsudon."

"Was it good?"

"Oh, you have no idea," Yuuri said breathlessly. Viktor laughed. "I forgot how good her cooking is."

"Then I can't wait to meet her. How'd everyone take the news?"

"Well, everyone's happy for me, though I think all the girls were ready to kill me after I said we adopted Kei. Hell, Okāsan nearly chased me out of the house with a broom." Viktor laughed. "And I think Mari's going to have a talk with you later. You know, the one older siblings give their younger siblings partner?"

"Yes, I know those talks. Though I'm afraid I haven't had many of those."

"Shame," Yuuri smiled, teasing the Russian. "Everyone can't wait to meet you two. And they're all excited about us moving here."

"That's nice. Have you looked at any houses?"

"Not yet. Mari and Yuko are coming with me tomorrow to look. Hopefully, we find one so that we can move in right away."

"Hopefully," Viktor agreed. A silence fell over the line. One full of content and Viktor swore that if he closed his eyes he could imagine Yuuri standing beside him.

"Viktor," Yuuri whispered. "I'm glad you're back."

Viktor smiled. It wasn't a clear declaration of love, but he knew it still meant something similar to that.

"So am I, lyublyu."

Yuuri let out a breath that neither one of them knew he had been holding. "Well, you should get off the phone. Kei probably wants you to eat with him."

"Probably... yeah, uh, I should be going. So, we'll call later. When Kei goes to bed."

Then the spell that had been cast over them broke, ending the unspoken thing that was on the tip of their tongues.

"Yes. I'll be waiting for that call."

"Okay. I'm going," Viktor clarified. Yuuri let out a small chuckle.Viktor waited a moment before pulling his phone away and ending the call, a grin still plastered on his face.

***

By the end of the month, Viktor, Yuuri, and Kei had moved into their new house. Or, they had purchased the house and filled it with boxes of their belongings. Nothing was unpacked yet and wouldn't be until they went to see Yuuri's family. That wasn't his idea though. Yuuri's mother, Hiroko, insisted that they stay at the Inn for the first night they were in town.

Which was why they were pulling up to the Inn instead of their house. Viktor and Yuuri left the car first, then went to retrieve Kei. Unlike Viktor who was over excited about meeting his in-laws, Kei was extremely shy. He had Milo held to his chest, holding onto it for dear life and buried his face in Yuuri's neck.

Yuuri smiled, trying to lessen Kei's nervousness. "Obā-chan very excited to meet you. And so is Ojī-chan."

"I know," Kei mumbled, wrapping his arms around his Chichi.

"What's troubling you, chīsana mono?"

"What if they don't like me?"

Yuuri chuckled at Kei's silly worrying. He kissed his forehead, reassuringly telling him he had no such thing to worry about. Once he had calmed down a little, they entered the inn.

Yuuri's father Toshiya was manning the front desk, being the first to greet them. He immediately rushed over to shake hands and introduce himself to Viktor, then moved on to Kei. Kei only managed to wiggle out of Yuuri's arms and run to hide behind Viktor's legs.

"Sorry about that," Yuuri apologized. "Kei's a little shy."

"It's alright," Toshiya smiled. "Maybe your mother will be able to coax him out of his shell."

"Hopefully," Yuuri sighed, glancing over at his son. Viktor had picked him up and was now holding him. "Where is Okāsan anyway?"

He gestured behind him. "In the kitchen with your sister. We also made sure to keep Yukko and Minako away for the night. We thought it would be a little overwhelming on the three of you to have everyone here at once."

"Thank you, Otōsan. We appreciate the gesture."

Toshiya only patted his back, slightly pushing him in the direction of the kitchen. "Go. The girls want to see you."

So that's what they did, They headed toward the kitchen, but only had it halfway before Hiroko caught sight of them, running over. She almost broke a glass on the way. Mari paused what she was doing to look. She stopped what she was doing to see them.

Hiroko focused on Kei completely while Mari went to interrogate her brother-in-law. Yuuri tried to stop both ladies from doing what they were doing, thinking that they'd scare them off. Somehow though, the opposite had happened.

Viktor happily answered all of Mari's questions honestly and with a smile despite her threatening tone. And to much of everyone's luck, Hiroko had made Kei warm up to her with in seconds. Yuuri relaxed a little, seeing how everything was going over so smoothly, so he took a chance to retrieve their overnight bags and put them in the room they'd be staying in. When he came back to where everyone else was, he found everyone but his mother who had disappeared to make katsudon for everyone.

Kei was sitting in between Viktor and Mari, chatting his head off. From the little bit he had heard so far, he was telling his Oba-san Mari why he liked tigers and leopards so much but that he'd rather have a dog as a pet. A strange subject, but at least he was talking to her.

A few minutes later, Hiroko brought out four bowls of food, one for each of them at the table. She sat down with them, waiting for Viktor and Kei to take their first bites.

"Vkuso!" Viktor exclaimed after the first bite.

Kei, on the other hand, dug in, not saying a word. He didn't need to though. His face said it all. Mari and Hiroko giggled at the boy's reaction. Everything was fine till Kei suddenly stopped eating. Both his parents did as well and were about to ask what was wrong till Kei suddenly stood up and ran over to Yuuri, crying into his chest.

"What's wrong, chīsana mono?"

"Obā-chan's katsudon is better than yours," Kei sobbed. Yuuri smiled, breathlessly chuckling.

"I know, Kei. I grew up with Obā-chan's katsudon."

Unfortunately, that wasn't enough to calm the boy. Yuuri excused himself and calm him down, leaving the room with Kei in his arms. Once the sounds of Kei's crying had faded, Mari swallowed the food in her mouth and turned to her mother.

"Well, Okāsan, you just made your grandson cry. How do you feel?"

Hiroko glared, lightly smacking the back of her daughter's head. Viktor and Mari chuckled in response, both of them receiving a glare. Viktor straightened up, smiling at his mother-in-law.

"I assure you Hiroko-san, he does like the food. It is wonderful," Viktor complemented. Hiroko smiled, walking over and kissing the top of his head.

"No need to be so formal, Viktor. You're part of the family now. Call me Ka-chan."

She disappeared back into the kitchen to clean some dishes. Meanwhile, Viktor was grinning from his victory. Mari only nudged him, smirking.

"You may be on my Okāsan's good side, but good luck with Otōsan."

Viktor's grin only grew, hearing those words. "Is that a challenge, nē-san?"

Mari raised an eyebrow, scoffing. "Don't call me that, oroka."

Viktor gasped, holding a hand over his heart like he was wounded. Mari only rolled her eyes, shaking her head. But Viktor caught the smile on her face and knew that he was also on her good side as well.

***

Things began to settle down after Yuuri and Viktor unpacked Yukko came over with the triplets to help the adults unpack. The girls, who were now twelve, kept Kei busy in the backyard, playing tag and such. Viktor occasionally paused to snap a picture of the scene but stopped once he was scolded by Yuuri or Yuuko.

While unpacking, Yuuri told the whole story of what Kei had gone through and what he and Viktor had been up to the past few years. Yuuko was the only one who knew what Yuuri had truly been up to after he moved away, so most of it wasn't a shock. What a shock was what Viktor had been up to.

He and Yuuri hadn't had the time to sit down and discuss everything that had happened while he was gone but now was the time apparently.

"Wait, what?" both Yuuri and Yuuko blurted.

"What? Milla was more than willing to help me with getting my work done. If it weren't for her help, I'd still be away."

"But at what cost?" Yuuri asked, stopping what he was doing. "Don't you owe her a debt now?"

Viktor sighed. "We did make an arrangement."

"Which is?"

"All she asked for was a visit to Russia once a year for five days at least. She even offered to pay for the tickets and such."

Yuuri's mouth fell open in disbelief. Yuuko decided that it was best if she were to go check up on the kids at this time, leaving the couple to sort things out.

"That's not a decision you make without consulting with your husband!"

"I'm sorry, lyublyu, but I had to. It was the only thing to agree to. Personally, I think it's reasonable considering she is the godmother of our son."

Yuuri huffed, returning to what he had been doing before. Without turning to look at him, he said, "You're sleeping on the couch tonight." And that was the end of the conversation.

Yuuko entered the room again after they had stopped talking, no doubt she heard everything. She didn't say anything when she reentered the room. So the room was quiet for awhile until Yuko asked the question she had been wondering since Yuuri came back.

"Are you guys going to tell anyone else the truth?"

"If we do, it'll be Mari," Yuuri answered like had already thought about it. "That's it though."

"Fair enough," Yuuko agreed, the silence returning after that.

After another three hours of unpacking, all the furniture had been put together and a few pictures hung on the wall. Boxes were still scattered about the place, but that was expected after having just moved in.

Yuuko and girls left promising to call them in the morning. Kei waved bye as they drove off, happy as could be since he was able to play with the cousin's he never knew he had till now. Yuuri unsheared the joyful child in, telling him that he was going to heat up leftovers for dinner. While it was heating, Viktor sent Kei to the bathroom to wash his hands so that he could speak with Yuuri for a moment.

"Are we still telling him tonight?" Viktor asked, gently taking Yuuri's hand. "We don't have to. We can wait a little longer."

Yuuri frowned. He had been trying not to think about  _that_  subject all day, but he knew it was inevitable. The Japanese man sighed, nodding.

"Yes. We can't hold it off forever, ya know."

Viktor nodded grimly, kissing Yuuri's forehead. Afterward, Yuuri leaned in, falling against Viktor as he wrapped his arms around him.

"I'll be there the whole time, remember that. You're not going through this alone."  _Not ever again,_ with the unspoken thing that died on his tongue. Yuuri knew it too and was half tempted to finish the sentence but stopped when Kei came running in.

The family sat down at the new dining table, eating the leftover food Hiroko had made for them. Afterward, they rinsed off the dishes and placed them in the dishwasher. Kei was about to run off, but Viktor stopped him. It wasn't hard though. All you had to say was the word 'story' and you had his attention.

Viktor and Kei sat on the couch, waiting for Yuuri to join them the photos. Unlock most the photo's Kei had seen, these weren't in a picture frame or an album, but in a yellow envelope.

Before the story began, the parents shared a look. Yuuri took a deep breath and tried to think the easiest way to start this conversation.

"Kei, do you know what adoption means?"

"It's like when you get a pet right? Like a puppy?" Yuuri was about to confirm his words but stopped when he gasped. "Are we getting a puppy?"

Yuuri smiled and Viktor chuckled. "No, solnyshko. Sadly, we aren't getting a puppy. Not yet anyway."

Kei slumped down a little, disappointed with the news. Yuuri and Viktor rubbed circles on his back, assuring him at some day they'd get a puppy.

"Well, you have the right concept," Yuuri told him, smiling. "But it isn't just for pet's."

"Is it for plant's too?" Kei wondered. Viktor smiled and shook his hand no.

"It can be used for babies and children," Viktor told him.

"Oh...  _oh_."

Yuuri bit his lip, knowing Kei was starting to catch on.

"Do you remember when you asked us why you have two dads instead of a mom and a dad?"

Kei nodded, and Viktor took it from there.

"Two dads can't have a baby, and neither can two moms. So they adopt children."

Kei processed the information. Viktor and Yuuri waited, hoping that he wasn't getting too upset over the news. Then, very slowly, he pieced together a question.

"So... then what happened to the mom and dad?"

"It depends," Viktor explained. "Sometimes the mom and dad aren't ready for kids, or something happens to one of them."

The small boy finally looked up from the ground and up at his Otets. The first thing he noticed were the tears that were about to fall.

"S-so what happened to my mom and dad?"

Yuuri took Kei and set him on his lap, wiping away his tears. Viktor knew the story. Not as well as Yuuri, but he knew it.

"Your mom and dad were very kind people, but the same people that took you, they... they killed them."

"Your mother asked me to take you and keep you safe," Yuuri finished, wiping his own eyes. "So I did as she asked and here we are."

Kei blinked, tears streaming down his face no matter how many times he tried to stop them. Viktor and Yuuri wrapped him up in their arms, the child crying into their shirts. The whole time, Yuuri silently scolded himself, knowing Kei was still too young to know the truth.

When Kei finally stopped crying, he sat up, hugging onto his Chichi and was very quiet. Viktor glanced at Yuuri with a worried expression.

"What are you thinking, chīsana mono?" Yuuri whispered, brushing a hand through his hair.

"I think I need more hugs," he answered back.

Viktor and Yuuri gave into the request, piling into one big hug.

For the rest of the night, Kei clung onto one of his parents for the rest of the night. Viktor offered him ice cream, which he ate, but he was still hadn't said anything. Yuuri hadn't said anything to Viktor but it was obvious that he was very worried, regretting that he had told the child what had happened to his biological parents.

It wasn't till they tucked him into bed for the night did he say anything. Viktor asked him if he wanted to hear a bedtime story, a happy one, and Kei nodded.

"Which one, chīsana mono?" Yuuri asked, settling on his left, Viktor on the right.

"What did you guys do when I came home for the first time?"

The parents looked at each other, smiling. Once Kei had asked that they knew everything was going to be alright. Yuuri looked back down, beginning to retell the tale of that night.

"Well, Otets didn't know I was bringing you home," Yuuri confessed to him.

"He didn't?"

Yuuri chuckled. "Nope. And the whole way home, I was so nervous. I thought that he might not be ready for kids because we had only been married for three months. But when I came home and told him--"

"-- I kissed him right on the lips," Viktor finished, turning to eyes to Yuuri. Yuuri blushed. "I let him know that everything was going to be alright, and then I held you for the first time, and," he paused to let out a content sigh, "it was the best day of my life."

"Mind as well," Yuuri added, laughing. "You are the best thing and we couldn't ask for more."

Viktor and Yuuri swooped down, kissing him on the cheeks. Kei laughed, reaching to hold both their hands. And just as soon as they thought there were no more questions, Kei asked one.

"Can you guys kiss like you did in the story?"

Yuuri let out a nervous laugh, and Viktor's smile turned into an awkward one. They glanced at each other, silently trying to figure out how to decline his wish. Sadly, when they looked back at him, they didn't have the heart to tell him no. So Yuuri leaned in, and Viktor did the same till their lips touched.

It was a small kiss. Yuuri had thought a peck would suffice, but he knew that wasn't enough to fool the kid in front of him, so he let it last a little longer. When he pulled in, Viktor was still leaning in, like he was expecting something longer. Yuuri brushed it off, his face red and leaned down to kiss Kei's forehead.

"Good night, chīsana mono."

"Night. Love you."

"Love you, too," Yuuri smiled, leaving the room before Viktor could stop him. Once he was out of the room, Yuuri accepted the truthing he had been trying to deny for weeks.

The truth that he was still helplessly in love his Viktor.

***

Starting that week, Minami started taking the four-hour drive from Tokyo to Hasetu. The plan was for him to stay the weekend and come down every other week till Kei no longer needed therapy.

He stayed in the guest room when he visited and helped out with Kei during the day. The man wouldn't tell Viktor or Yuuri how Kei's process was going until Sunday night before he left.

The first time he came, Minami told him what he had discovered and how the two men could help. The second time, he informed them Kei had gotten a little better but would still need time before he was fully recovered. The next two times, he reported with similar responses. Yuuri and Yuuri were starting to worry that something bad was happening. They planned to tell them the next time they saw Minami but before they could, he dropped a question.

"How have you two been acting around Kei?"

Viktor and Yuuri thought about the question before answering. When they didn't answer right away, Minami started calling them out on a few things Kei had told him.

"He says you two haven't been sleeping in the same room or interacting like an actual married couple. No kissing or hugging or anything like that. And I know that it's been hard adjusting since Viktor just got back, but the way Kei sees it, he doesn't think you two like each other anymore."

"That's not true!" they both said, then turned red, looking away from each other causing Minami.

Minami raised an eyebrow, looking between the two. He was tempted to ask if that was their feelings speaking or them thinking what was best for their child. He didn't though, partly because he already knew his answer.

"Look, I'm not saying you guys have to act like a couple for his sake but try to figure out what you're going to do. If you guys go back to being in love that's cool, but if you're not, Kei needs to know. It'll help him understand better."

They both nodded, understanding why it was important for Kei to know. Afterward, Minami continued to tell them about Kei's progress, and, too much of their luck, everything was going fine. Everything but his parents' strange behavior, but soon that wouldn't be a problem. Hopefully.

So later that night after they had put Kei down, they both sat down at the kitchen table with a cup of tea. They were silent for a moment, both thinking of the subject from earlier. Viktor was the first to acknowledge it out loud, clarifying his thoughts.

"How do you want to go about this, Yuuri?"

"What do you mean?"

Viktor set his cup down, reaching across the table to Yuri's hands. They were warm from the hot mug.

"I mean, do you still love me? I understand if you don't, but it would help to know. I--"

"Yes," Yuuri said simply. Viktor looked up at him, wide eyes. Yuuri met his eyes, flickering between his tea and his husband's face. "I... I still love you, and I'm willing to give you another chance, but before we do anything drastic, I want Kei to be better. Then we can focus on our relationship more."

"Okay," Viktor agreed, a small smile finding its way to his face. "But what do we do about Kei? He doesn't think we like each other."

Yuuri sighed, finally choosing to hold Viktor's hands. "Then I'll stop listening to my head and more my heart.'

Viktor's smile brightened, as did Yuuri's and he raised the Russian's hands to his lips, placing a kiss on them.

***

The following morning, Yuuri sent Kei to wake Viktor up. It was almost eight, but the child was so eager to see his Otets, Yuuri suggested waking him up. The second Yuuri voiced his idea, Kei took off to the guest room where Viktor had been sleeping when no one else was spending the night. Two minutes later, he heard joyous squeals from the room and Yuuri couldn't help but smile.

Minutes passed by and Yuuri realized how quiet the house was. Out of curiosity, he decided to investigate by poking his head into the room. Right outside the door though, Yuuri paused, hearing Viktor's voice. He seemed to be explaining something Kei had asked. As to what was, the Japanese man couldn't tell. At the end though, Viktor sighed, stating Kei asked too many questions.

"Chichi says that's a good thing though," Kei told his Otets.

"And Chichi's right, but I don't think I've ever met a kid who asks as many questions as you," Viktor said, and Yuuri could practically see the smile on his face. "Now, do you have any other questions for me, solnyshko?"

There was a pause, then Kei said, "Just one."

"Go on."

"Why'd you leave me and Chichi?"

Yuuri frowned from where he was standing and he knew Viktor was too. When neither of the boys in the room said anything, Yuuri moved to walk in but stopped when Viktor spoke. It wasn't because Viktor had started to speak but because of what he had said.

"There were a lot of bad things out there, and I was afraid they'd come and hurt us. So I went out there to stop them."

There was a shuffling sound, then Kei spoke, not knowing that it would comfort Viktor.

"Ya know, Chichi says there's a lot of bad things out there, but we can't always stop them. Not all of them."

"Oh, yeah?" Viktor grinned. "Well, how does Chichi suggest we handle the things we can't stop?"

"Well, he told me stuffed animals can protect me while I sleep, but I think you're too old for them." Viktor laughed. "Do you think I can make a stuffed animal army to protect me? I like Milo and all, but I think he could use some help."

"Of course, solnyshko," the Russian promised. "I'll get you all the stuffed animals in the world if it keeps you safe."

Before the discussion of purchasing more toys could progress, Yuuri poked his head in, smiling at the two. Kei grinning happily, holding up his snow leopard and reaching out for Yuuri. Yuuri joined them on the bed, cuddle up beside Viktor with Kei on top of them.

"What were you two talking about?" Yuuri asked even though he knew already.

"We're making an army so nothing can get me at night."

"Sounds like a plan," he smiled.

All three laid there, cuddling up in one giant pile on top of the blankets. It was a peaceful moment that Yuuri sucked up every moment of it. Viktor tried to ruin it, suggesting they get up and make breakfast, but Yuuri pulled him back down, snuggling up against him.

It didn't take too long for him to give in after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan on writing an alternative ending to this story, as well as a few short stories for what the Katsuki-Nikorov family do after this ends. I don't know when I get around to writing a posting next because I start college Monday (which scares me) but I hope to write more with Kei and the other OC's I've made up.

**Author's Note:**

> Coming soon!  
> Hope you're excited. A friend of mine helped me edit it and she said it's my best work yet so I'm excited to post it.  
> Tumblr: starlight-88 (https://starlight-88.tumblr.com/)  
> starlight-88-fanfictions (https://starlight-88-fanfictions.tumblr.com/)  
> Wattpad: Starlight_88 (https://www.wattpad.com/user/Starlight_88)


End file.
